


Beauty Behind the Madness

by clefmentceux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver Queen, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Protective Oliver, Smut, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clefmentceux/pseuds/clefmentceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a Bratva captain, one night he walks into a bar where he meets Felicity Smoak. They share quite the memorable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend Night.

She was drunk.

She knew it.

She knew she shouldn't drink that much, it was a Thursday and she had to go to work the morning after but she still debated on calling in sick. Felicity had come to the bar for a 'friend night' with her best friend and co-worker Christina.

Since the two bumped into each other two years ago they were now bosom buddies. If one was feeling low the other would always come to the rescue. Which is why they were at the bar in the first place. Felicity felt a bit blue all week long, she refused to tell Chris why, but this one knew it was serious.

And since Christina truly cared about her 'Lissy', she tried the 'friend night' approach. But if you ask 'Lissy' the approach was more a 'disastrous friend night', since Chris drank two drinks with Felicity and then on her way to the bathroom she fell, literally fell on a man that seemed to gather all of the attention and make her forget why she was here.

 

So Felicity decided that she could maybe end her evening on her own. So she started drinking shots...

And about an hour later at about midnight, and five shots later, Felicity decided to call this little party of hers off. She went to look for Chris but the latter was nowhere to be found and unreachable. She decided to leave, and left Chris a voice mail.

She started to make her way out of the bar. She was at the door, she was about to open it when someone, very motivated, it appeared, got in. She was almost hit by the door and by the man rushing into the bar. She was about to yell, very loud, at him. But then she saw the guy.

“Sorry sweet darling, I didn't see you there.” he managed to say while laughing at her astonished face. “You leaving?” he seemed concerned when he asked it.

She decided that it will perhaps be worth staying.

“No I was just going out because I need some air, then I am right back in the game, handsome.”

“See you there!” He responded with a big grin on his face.

Two minutes later she was out of the bar and thinking as straight as she managed. Which was more of a tangled thinking than a right one.

But after five good minutes sitting on the ground in the cold night of Starling Felicity decided that at the risk of being turned down and end the night alone just as she was about to, she would go back inside and drink a few more drinks with this handsome stranger.

 

She got back in. Looking for him. She found him sitting right where she was before she left, she went to sit next to him and ordered a jungle juice.

“Going for vodka?” Said the stranger. “Be careful what you do!”

And here she thought she was she was about to have fun with him, who he thought he was? Her father? Ah good one! Since her father is the reason she was dragged here in the first place. But she didn't want to think about that.

“I'm a grown up! But thanks for the advice handsome!” She took her glass and left.

Wondering here and there sipping her drink, playing his warning in a continuous loop in her mind. It bugged her, why had he warned her? She went back for answers.

She poked his shoulder surprising him. “You again? And here I thought I made you flee!”

She was now lost in her thoughts, why had she come back? Oh damn alcohol! And god he was so handsome, she was unable to break eye contact. So she stood there until he spoke again.

“You're planning on standing here and staring at me for the rest of the night or what?” he said laughing.  
“Nooooo, no.” Was all she was able to respond, but neither of them made a move, both standing still, facing each other. Until she reminded herself why she was here but she now had a complete different idea on her mind. Why resist? So she asked him.

“Did you come here alone?” He seemed surprised by her question but he still answered her. “Yes.”

“Well I was with someone but she left me because she obviously found someone more interesting than myself. And with man parts...” she wondered out loud without realizing it. “ So now I am here on my own as well!” She sat down next to him during her speech.

He ordered two of the cocktails she had previously ordered seeing her glass empty. She stared at him for three minutes at the very least, but he didn't budge, he let do her thing. She made a move toward him. He stood still. She approached her face to his. And still no move. They stood like that for a whole minute, none of them moving. She decided to stand back trying to figure out what was going on in his head, but she was unable to do it, maybe because of the alcohol but she wasn't sure. They both moved when the bartender gave them their drinks. He drank the whole thing up.

She stood there staring at him, and then asked him “What did you plan on doing for the rest of the night, handsome?” He seemed genuinely surprised by her question.

“ Oh I didn't think you were that direct sweety! Well let me think about it!” and so he did. It took him long before she interrupted his thinking.

“You're not someone important with a hell of a schedule, who will turn me down, are you?” She asked tired of waiting.

“No. I'm definitely not someone important. But it appears that I am also not doing anything for the rest of the night sweety! But why ask? What makes you think I would spend the evening with you?”

Game on, handsome! So he was interested or was it just her drunken self that wanted him to sound interested? “ Well I have no idea but I am here alone, you are here alone so why not take benefits of this situation? I mean if you think you can handle it that is handsome!” He seemed interested in the little show she was putting on just for him, and got in! Bait taken!

“Oh sweety I do believe you couldn't handle it.” Oh so he was going that way!

“ I think that the only way to find out about that would be to give it a go don't you think?” She stared into his blue eye for the longest time since the beginning of their encounter. Scrutinizing him, feeling more and more drawn to him.

Suddenly he stood up, and held his hand out for her to take. She took her time looking at his body, he wore blue jeans and a white shirt, we could very clearly see how he was shaped. And then she placed her hand in his.

He dragged her out of the bar and once in the street he cornered her to the wall and started kissing her pretty vigorously, she didn't respond at first, hesitating between desire and fear. But she went for the former one and opened him her mouth, kissing him with reckless abandon. Letting him get closer, both leaning on each other.

It was a long, rough kiss, they parted both out of breath. Taking each other in, staring in each other eyes.

He put a soft kiss on her lips and asked her. “So still think you can handle it babe?” A challenge, she was still somewhere else after that kiss not actually sure she would survive through the night but even unsure it was against Felicity's nature to refuse a challenge.

“Yes, but what about you?” She asked putting her hand on his growing erection. “Oh sweety I can go on for hours!” And he kissed her again for long minutes. On a common agreement they walked to the nearest motel which was about a mile away. It took them a lot longer than it should have, considering their making out breaks.

 

Once at the reception he went to ask for a room, leaving her alone.

Felicity started wondering about her job, she definitely would have to call in sick. She also started sobering up and realized what she was about to do.

It was a first for her, since her ex-boyfriend she hadn't been with anyone else. She thought about leaving him here, panicking. But it was too late, he was making his way toward her.

But once her eyes locked with his she forgot about all her doubts and took his hand. She followed him.

 

Barely in the room he already had her pinned to the door. He placed her legs around his waist, his now very hard erection rubbing against her middle, she started moaning while kissing him.

Since she was stuck between him and the door, he took her flowery tank top off with one of his hands supporting her. Kissing her neck all the way down the middle of her breasts, sneaking his hand in her back to get rid of her bra. Still moaning Felicity started unbuttoning his blue jeans.

Once she was done she started exploring his body with her hands, while he kissed her neck and played with her breasts with his hands. She took his shirt off as well, leaving him pressing her against the door only in his boxers. She pushed onto his torso to study his body, of which she only saw the outline earlier, more carefully.

The things she didn't see were the scars and the tattoos, for a second she wondered on how he got all of them, but she also realized it only turned her more on, which set her thoughts back on what she was doing in the first place. She leaned onto him kissing the star tattoo he had on his right pec, and then got back to his mouth. After another heated kiss he put her down in order to take off her black jeans.

He knelled in front of her, tugging her jeans down, softly stroking down her legs. Once her pants down he took his time to look at her. Standing up and never taking his eyes off of hers, he carried her to the big bed in the middle of the room, he leaned her down, taking off her panties and then his boxers.

And asked.“Are you still on for this sweety?” She didn't want to talk she just nodded to him. Then he got on her slowly, his hand caressing her from the ankle to the neck, only stopping on her sex and her breasts where he left soft kisses.

Once he got to her mouth, and started kissing her roughly, attacking her with his tongue, as if he was in a rush, he felt her hand slid to his erection. “Come on we'll play later if you want, but now I can't wait no more.” He suddenly said.

“Oh, very classy handsome. And here I thought you could go on all night, I am I have to admit quite disappointed. You promised me the complete opposite babe.” He watched her with a big grin knowing she was only getting back at him for earlier.

“Well, babe, I promised you a night and it's only the beginning! So hold on sweety! And prepare yourself for what's to come!” He replied with a bigger grin than before. She felt his fingers at her entrance. “Oh god” He softly said.

Then he suddenly hopped off the bed. What the hell was going on? He got to their clothes spread on the floor and bent down for his jeans, and got something out of his pocket. Condom. Oh god how was she so stupid? She was about to sleep with a stranger and didn't even think about that! Fuck Felicity what is going on with you !! She took a second to think about it, but he was already back on her, kissing her neck.

She put both of her hands around his head and pushed him up so she could look at him right in the eyes, those were really beautiful eyes. But that was not the point. Was she really going to do this? She was not afraid, she had just no idea of what was blocking her!

“Come on babe don't tell me you want to stop now?” He asked her, but he seemed really concerned, she felt he wouldn't force her to do something she will regret. So she started thinking harder.

Come one Felicity, we all know you want to do it! What's blocking you? Oh damn this! He really is handsome, with a hell of a body and those eyes man … oh god she was doing it!

“No.” It was out. It was on. She started kissing his mouth, he opened it and everything got hot around them. He placed himself to her entrance and asked “You're sure?”

She answered him right away looking at him in the eyes. “Yes.” And it was all it took for her to spend the best night of her life.

He pushed himself further into her, but didn't move right away, letting her adapt. God she never felt that full, it was so satisfying. As if they were made one for another.

But then he started moving, oh god it felt so good. His thrusts were soft. Oh, she really never felt that before she felt so wholly. His pace got faster, it was at its peak. Well that's what she thought, but the increase never stopped … And that was it for her, she felt it, she was about to fall over the edge.

She knew it was bound to happen but she so wanted to last longer, it couldn't stop now! She met him thrust for thrust, but she couldn't hold on anymore, it was it, so powerful! And she came so hard on him, she was shaking, but he didn't stop, he moved with even more will in and out of her.

Then he started caressing her clit and playing with her breasts with his mouth while she was stuck under him. Pleasure spreading in her whole body.

She was screaming under him, her screams meant nothing but she had to evacuate all he was doing to her, somehow. It was never good enough for her that she screamed before.

Oh god she felt a second orgasm build up. She tried for the second time to hold on, just a bit more please. But she really couldn't, he was everywhere, all over her. Never between the two orgasms he gave her his pace got slower. She let go for the second time. She latch onto him so hard, that she would have aches in whole of her body the morning after she was sure, how could she not?

Then he let go, he came hard into her, biting in her neck hard as he gave his last thrust. He fell on her with all of his weight.

It turned her so on to see him like that, she didn't care that he pressed himself onto her like that. But how could she be more turned on? While she thought about that, they both slowly got a bit of their breaths back.

Then he got up “Come on babe, round two in the shower!” Who was she to refuse? How could she refuse him anything?

So that is all it took for her, a sentence and also the sight of the more than attractive man in front of her, to get up and join him.

 

When she got to the bathroom he was already in the shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink, so she made a step back and stared at herself.

She was smiling.

It felt strange. She didn't even know the guy and he made her smile. A thing she didn't do the previous week.

They got back to exploring each other body in the shower, then back in the bed. Waking each other several times during the night. And yes, it truly was the best night of her life.


	2. Goodnight, goodbye.

He woke up because of the light, in his face.

And it was too hot around him, but that was not the sun's fault. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. She was spread all over his body, that was where the heat came from.

Her head was placed in his neck, he could feel her breaths caress his skin. Her legs were tangled with his, her arms were around his chest. It was so pleasant to wake up like that, but he needed to get up.

How was he going to do that without waking her up?

He started to move, freeing his legs from hers, but she didn't even budge. He could very well understand it considering the night they spent. Now he just had to lay her down on the mattress and he could get up.

But he didn't.

Staying like that with her in his arms for a bit won't hurt anyone he thought, that's were he was fooling himself. He was stroking her very naked back, from her very low back to the limit of her hair up her neck. In a minute it will be all over and gone so he took his time.

But then things fell into place. What time was it? Where was he? Who was she?

He needed to think clearly, but he couldn't when he was feeling her slow breaths tickling his neck, so he moved slowly, lifting her from his body and putting her gently on the bed.

 

He picked his clothes up from the floor he got to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door, and absent mindedly looked at himself in the mirror, what was he going to do? He wasn't supposed to be at that bar the previous night! If it hadn't been for that fucking failed deal!

And now he was locked in a bathroom, in a motel room, with a stranger still asleep on the bed... Well done Oliver!

He needed to change his mind, so he went to take a shower. But once in he started to think about what happened in this very same shower last night. How she got down on him, giving him the best blowjob of his life! And fuck now he was hard again! He hesitated between waking her up or finish his thing alone in the bathroom, he did the latter. He couldn't allow himself to wake her up, too complicated, he had to leave while she was still asleep.

He ended his shower, thinking about the mess that yesterday's messed up gig must have caused back in the Bratva quarters... He was so screwed.

He got out of the shower, and that's when he saw it in the mirror, what the fuck, how didn't he saw that earlier? His body was covered with scratches and hickeys. Well it was a pretty rough night, he thought with a kinky smile on his lips. He dressed up using his yesterday's clothes, and took a look at his phone him the pocket of his blue jeans. That's when he saw the time! Oh shit, it was 8:00 am, he had four messages and four missed calls. Shit. Tommy, Laurel, Sara and his mother had sent him messages. Floyd, Dig, his mother again and Anatoli had called him. Oh boy, that was bad! But he will deal with this shit later.

He had to leave this motel before. He unlocked the door, opened it. She was still asleep under the covers, breathing slowly, with one of her naked leg out of the bed sheets, she looked so peaceful like that. Her clothes were all over the floor, he picked them up, folded her creased clothes and put them on the corner of the bed. He saw a paper pad on one of the chest of drawers. He left a note, placed it on top of the pile he made with her clothes and headed for the door. Taking one last look at her he left.

 

Where was he going? How did he get there yesterday? He decided to call a cab to go back to the penthouse. Thinking about his night the whole ride.

 

He opened the door and saw Anatoli sitting on his couch, he knew that it meant no good for him. Oliver regretted not calling him back earlier, but thought about it and he knew that even if he had, that wouldn't have appeased the situation, so both ways he was screwed and he knew it. Back to real life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up slowly, and so did all of her body aches.

She was a bit lost, in the middle of a big bed, in a room she had never set a foot in before, one thing she was sure of was that she was alone in this unknown room. She sat up on the bed, memories coming back to her. Oh boy. What time was it? Where was her phone!? Where were all her clothes? Nothing on the floor, where she believed she left them. What? She looked around when she saw a pile of folded clothes at her feet. Well here they were. Her purse was placed at the top of the pile, with a note on it, she would read it later, so she stashed it in her purse and looked for her phone. Frack! It was 9:45 am! And she had 3 missed calls, two from Christina and one from Ray Palmer.

Shit. Shit. Shit. She called him right away! Luckily he picked up on the second tone. “Felicity, I was surprised not to see you at your desk this morning when I came in this morning. Everything ok ?”

He wasn't mad, well, actually it was the first time ever she failed showing up at work since she started working for him, maybe he would let this go? “Hello Ray, I am so sorry but I'm not feeling very well today. And I barely slept last night.” Memories came rushing bask in her head, and as a matter of fact she wasn't lying at all, maybe just a little on the reason. “And I forgot to put an alarm to call you this morning, I am sorry. If you need me I can come in on the afternoon!”

“No, Felicity if you don't feel good stay home. I'll go see Chris if something comes up. Feel better Felicity, see you on Monday!”

“See you!” She ended the call, feeling a slight guilt about her lie. But she was so glad that Christina made it to work, because it would have sounded weird if both of them were absent. She would call her later though, now she had to get back home.

But she needed to take a shower first. She hopped off the bed, she shouldn't have moved that quickly, she sat back for a minute.

 

Once up she took a look at herself in the mirror. Okay... her eye make up was all around her eyes, she looked like a panda, here hair was a mess, it looked like a bird nest. Oh god! Her neck! She had hickeys everywhere. But since she spent the best night of her life, she expected traces of it. And to be fair, she probably had left one or two marks on him too. Never mind, what's done is done. She showered and dressed up. Once done, she called a cab in order to head home.

 

In the cab she thought about all that happened the previous night. She also thought about the man. And realized that when she left the room she felt a brief heartache.

She was so tired... Oh! She had to call Chris! She searched her purse to find her phone, but instead of that she found the little piece of paper that was set on her clothes earlier. Curious she read it:

_Sweety,_

_That was quite the night ;)_

_Handsome._

  
Oh, he left her a note... He had a very stark handwriting, but a pretty one. She will definitely keep this little piece of paper! She started falling to sleep, just when the cab stopped, she was home.

 

Inside her flat she sat on her couch, she called Chris, but this one didn't pick up, so Felicity decided to finish her night here.

 

A loud music woke her up.

Her phone, Christina. She answered. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you? Ray told me you weren't coming because you were sick. You can fool one Palmer but not two! So spill it, Smoak!” Christina said in one breath.

“Hello to you too Chris. How are you Felicity? Oh, fine thank you Chris, what about you?” She answered laughing.

“I'm fine, so what happened to you last night Lissy?” Obviously expecting something.

“Well the usual, you know. Girl meets boy. Girl gets on with boy, and then boy and girl decide to take it to another level.”

“Ha, ha, smart mouth! More seriously though, who was he?” Chris asked truly interested, we could hear it in her voice.

“I'm sorry but to that I cannot answer.” Still debating with herself to know if she wanted to learn more about that man.

“Seriously Felicity, keeping secrets from your best friend?” She asked, she really seemed hurt.

“No, I am telling you the truth, I really don't know who he was.” But I can describe his pretty handsome face and a-ma-zing body... Felicity got lost in her thoughts.

“You don't even have a name?” Asked Christina skeptical.

“Nothing. Really.”

“Well, Lissy I have to tell you that I am surprised, it's not like you, I thought mysteries bugged you!”

“Well they do, actually!” Felicity wondered, still debating with herself.

“Will you try find find him? Because it is not as if you couldn't.” she asked a hint of a laugh.

“I don't know” Eluded Felicity, not wanting to talk about him anymore. “But what about your night Chris? Because I saw you falling on a man and a minute later you were not there anymore, so?” She asked curious, and trying to distract Christina.

“I know what you are doing here Smoak, but I'll let go if you just don't want to talk about it.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” She said firmly.

“Okay! So you won't believe me but the guy was a total douche! Seriously, we talked for like an hour out of the bar, he did all the talking to be exact. Then he made a move, we made out, and it was the worst make out of my life... I don't even want to think about it. Awww, awful!”

“Oh Chris I am sorry!”

“Why? I should be the one apologizing here, it was a 'friend night' and I was the one to let you down! So I am sorry, what goes around comes around as they say.” But, she had to confess, Felicity didn't want Christina to apologize.

Not even one bit.


	3. Where are you now? - Home.

So here we are.

Saturday morning. The weekend, and here she was, at her place, all alone. Loneliness kept reminding her about Thursday night. And Christina's question kept popping up in her mind: 'Will you try to find him? Because it's not like you couldn't.'

Ah damn Christina! She knew she could. But what she didn't know, well not yet, was if she wanted to!

It was 10:00 am, she just woke up and her mind was already working at full speed... She had to change her mind, to get out, do something, see people!

Or you could just look for him and maybe spend more than just an unforgettable night? Oh, she had to get out of here, far from technology, and loneliness. So she called Chris hopping this one was not doing anything.

“Hi bestie, how are you on this wonderful morning?” What was going on with her?

“Well 'bestie', I am calling you because I am a bit bored, so I wondered what you were doing? And I really need distraction.” Felicity said, whispering the latter part.

“I am so sorry Lissy but I'm not here this weekend. I told you. I'm going to visit my parents!”

“Oh! Yes! I totally forgot this was today! I am sorry! I hope I am not bothering you? Because I can end this call right now if you want me to?” She said hopping she was not interrupting something important.

“Don't worry we are still the car, we will arrive soon though! Since Ray is driving like a crazy man!” She said laughing and Felicity heard an other laugh in the background.

“Say hi!” Chris greeted him and asked. “So Lissy what are you planning on doing this weekend?”

“Well that is actually why I was calling you, so now I don't know.”

“Well you could go and see your mother too! It's been weeks since you last saw her.” A weekend with Donna and Quentin. Well if it kept her away from the decision her mind was forcing her to do. It will do it!

“You're right! I'll go see her!”

“Great!” Christina said truly happy for her.

“Thank you Chris!”

“Well you'd be lost without me, wouldn't you Smoak?” She answered laughing.

“You read my mind!”

“You are welcome Lissy” We could hear her smile in her voice. “I am sorry but Ray and I just arrived at our parents' house, I'll have to leave you! Will you survive?”

“Well I guess you will have to find out on Monday! Good weekend Christina.”

“You too Smoak, bye!” She ended the call. Leaving Felicity with her loneliness.

 

Well now she had to call her mother. She made herself some coffee before, not sure she could handle her mother without caffeine in her system. And that was the best decision she took, after staying at the bar Thursday, of course.

“Felicity!!!”

“Mom.” Coffee was definitely a good move! “How are you?” She asked smiling though, she really had missed her mother.

“Oh, I am fine, it's been so long hon'! How are you?” She had missed the love in her voice.

“Well, I am good actually. I was calling you to know if I could come and visit you and Quentin?”

“Of course, sweety!”

Sweety... And that was all it took for her to stop listening to what her mother was saying.  
Sweety... It sounded so different through his lips...

“Felicity? Felicity!!” Her mother woke her form her little daydream.

“Yes what? Sorry I got lost for a second, but I am listening now. What were you saying?” She responded half of her head still in her memories.

“Well I was asking if you would like to come this morning and spend your weekend with us, or if you were just coming by today?”

“I was thinking about staying the weekend, if doesn't bother you that is. I don't want to upset your weekend plans.”

“Felicity! You know you are always welcome! You are not interrupting anything.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“So when do you think you will arrive?” Donna asked already super exited!

“I pack my things and I am on my way.”

 

She packed clothing, her cosmetics, but hesitated to take her computer. The aim of this weekend was to be away from technology. But she took it, because sometimes Quentin would ask for her help on his cases, and you never know, so she would come prepared. But we all know that was not the real reason... She took her bag, her purse and closed the door. She was on her way to her mother's.

 

She parked in front of the house. It was a 30 minutes ride away. Still in Starling but at the complete opposite of where she lived.

Her mother came out of the house, screaming. Hugging her daughter, who was, by the way, barely out of her car, she still had a leg inside. “Hon' I”m so happy you're here with me!”

“So am I mom.” Felling really happy to be with her mother.

“We will spent a great weekend !”

 

“Mom where is Quentin?” She looked for him in the house but he was nowhere to be found.

“He'll be a little late, he was called early on some case this morning, he didn't tell me more, but he will be here for lunch, don't worry. Go put your bags in your room sweety! I'll make lunch.”

“Yeah.” This word again. Was coming here a good decision? Felicity seemed pretty indecisive theses days. Never mind. She did as she was told, and went to the guest room. Unpacked her things, and sat on the bed. Come on Felicity! This will be a good weekend! Get up and go help your mother! So she did, asked her mother if she needed help, this one nodded so they were now both cooking. But that didn't meant that lunch will taste good though. Because they both are disasters in the kitchen field. But time passed quickly when both of them were talking.

An hour later Quentin Lance came back from work and was greeted by Donna's screams. “Hon' ! Guess who's here for the weekend?”

“It's just me.” Felicity said calmly, joining them in the hallway. “But you knew that didn't you?”

“Yes, the car parked in front of the house gave me a clue, SCPD Captain remember?” He laughed while saying it, happy to see Felicity. Because Donna was such a different person when her daughter was with her and he loved seeing them together.

 

The afternoon flew by so rapidly. Donna and Felicity went shopping, while Quentin had to go back to the precinct.

On the evening, the three of them decided to go to the restaurant. They went to this new place, that had just opened down Palmer Tech.

"Well by the way, Felicity, how is that friend of yours you know, Chris' brother, Ray? Are things still good between the two of you?"

"No, we broke up actually."

"What, Felicity! How come you not tell me this!?" She really seemed hurt.

"It's not really a big deal mom, we are adults you know, we see each other every day at work, and there are no problems. We are still friends actually, I appreciate him better as a friend." She explained to her mother, who seemed sad for her.

"Still hon'! I am so sorry! So you found someone new perhaps?"

She smiled thinking back to her night with 'handsome'. "No mom, I didn't." Then she dove into her thoughts.

The memory of their kisses, their bodies against each other... She thought about the note... But if he had wanted her to find him, he would have left something wouldn't he? Like a name or a number? But he didn't even tell you his name, 'sweety' ! He doesn't want you to find him. Thinking like that saddened her, but sometimes you have to face the facts. And here the facts were that he left nothing, except that stupid note! She hated him, he shouldn't have left anything. It would have spared her all of this mind torture.

 

Later during the meal Felicity thought about Quentin's daughters. They had a fight some months ago, because they were hanging with the wrong people. Felicity really likes Quentin and we can see that he will do anything for his daughters. "Quentin how are Laurel and Sara doing? Are things better between you?"

"Oh we've come to an agreement some days ago. If I don't step in their business, they'll come visit. But if I don't, then..." He didn't finished his sentence. But Felicity knew that he will never interfere with their business, he cared about them too much for that.

"They are both happy though, they told me they had found someone, both of them. It tends to help knowing there is someone else caring for them."

"I understand Hon', but you respecting this agreement also means a lot to them, you know?" We could see that Donna and Quentin talked about it a lot. She was glad her mother supported him in his decisions.

 

After dinner, the three of them went back home. Saying goodnight and heading to their rooms.

Felicity sat on the bed, her computer next to her. She looked at it unblinkingly for minutes. That was it. She had made up her mind.

She would look for him, but she didn't have to contact or see him in the end. She just wanted to know more about who he was and to put a name on his face.

 

She looked for the security camera footage from the bar. Thursday night. She found them, sitting at the bar. But she couldn't get a clear view at his face from there.

It reminded her of this night, he really was handsome, a very good looking man.

She found a usable image from when he entered the bar, so she turned on her identification software.

 

It's been two hours.

And she was really bored, disappointed also and so tired. The afternoon with her mother had worn her out. She decided to go to sleep.

Felicity left her laptop on though, still researching for a name. Putting it on the floor right next to her bed, she went to the bathroom put on her pajamas and slid into her bed.


	4. No sweet surrenders.

“I assume your phone is working Oliver. How come you didn't answer my call? Or call me back?” Anatoli said to Oliver, sitting still on the couch, moving only his mouth. His anger palpable in the air.

Oliver came closer, looking at him right in the eyes, he really was pissed. “Would it have change something if I had ?” He decided to go for the truth, finding excuses was not his type. “I believe you would still have come here even if I had called you back.”

Anatoli smiled. A really frightening smile, as if he admired the audacity of the move but he still had his very own idea in the back of his mind. Oliver knew that both ways he was screwed. “Ah I like this frank version of you! But you know that it won't save you, don't you? You made a mistake yesterday, and unless you repair it, which I honestly can't see a way for you to, you will have to face the consequences of your failure.” He said still not moving. “I give you two weeks Oliver. Two weeks to repair your mess. Otherwise you know what will happen.” He didn't say anything for some time but then added. “You inflicted it to enough people, you know exactly what I am talking about.”

With that he stood up. Walking toward Oliver, giving him a tap on the left shoulder, walking out of the penthouse. Leaving Oliver alone in the big place.

 

He needed a minute to himself. He sat down where Anatoli was sitting before, and started to think about the previous day.

 

It was about eight in the morning. The Bratva was on a big deal, drug deal. They have been waiting for months for this deal to happen. And it was happening today. Oliver got a call, he had to meet Anatoli in his office asap.

“Hello Oliver! I have great news! Today is a big day for you! You remember the Count, don't you?” He nodded silently as a response. “Well he has finally answered us about the deal Oliver! And you are the one I chose to close this deal with him. You will be the one doing the exchange today. You will meet him when and where he wants. He will contact you with this phone.” He got a phone out of one of his desk drawers and handed it to Oliver. “And right after you have closed the deal you call me.” Oliver nodded all along. Saving all his orders in his mind. This gig couldn't go south. It's been months since Anatoli began snaring the Count into his plans. And finally today he was accepting the deal! And Oliver was the one with the weight on his shoulders. “You can leave.” Said Anatoli. “ I'll see you later Oliver.” And with that Oliver was out of the office.

What was he going to do ? How was he supposed to spend his day? Should he just sit somewhere and wait for the Count to contact him, staring at the phone? Well right now he was heading to his car and going back to the penthouse. He sat on the driver sit and heard a ring tone unknown to him. It was 8:30 am and the thing had already rang. He got it out of his jeans pocket, unlocked it and read the text he just received. It said '7pm, in the Glades, '503' parking lot, 3rd floor.'

What was he going to do during his day? He would hang with Dig and Tommy, but it was barely 9am, he couldn't go right away. He would go visit his parents in the meantime.

 

Once at the Queen's mansion he looked for his parents or Raissa. He got to his father's office, got in, and there was his father. “Ah son! It's good to see you, it's been long. Not that I complain but what are you doing here?”

“Do I need a reason to come and visit my parents?”

“No, you're right, you don't. Is everything okay though? Business with Anatoli?”

“Hum, yeah, yeah. Closing a big deal soon, everything is great. Do you know where mom and Raissa are?”

“Yes they went out. I don't know where, they just told me that they were leaving. Do you want a coffee, son?”

“Yes. I have a feeling it will be a long day.” Oliver spent the morning with his father, talking about his Bratva business but never mentioning tonight's gig.

At noon his mother entered the office. “Robert, we just came back from town, we'll be eating soon!” She said at the door but looking out the windows not seeing Oliver.

“Hello mom!” It made her jump. “Oliver! Darling! What are you doing here?”

“I was just paying a visit.”

“Darling you'll stay eat with us right?”

“I would love to mom!”

“Great, it will be served in 45 minutes!”

 

During the meal Moira kindly asked about Tommy and Laurel. She considered Tommy as a second son, and he loved her like a mother. He and Laurel were dating for a few years but not long ago he decided to ask her to marry him. She said yes but then Tommy started having troubles with the Bratva because his soon to be father in law was a cop. And that was bad for business. So for Tommy Laurel stopped seeing her father, but it was obvious that it was hard on her. So they came to an agreement. She could see her father if she made sure that he wouldn't step into Bratva business. So she did. And he agreed.

But Oliver couldn't imagine the consequences if he didn't respect his part of the bargain, it will be hard on both sides.

“He is great mom, he and Laurel finally came to an agreement with the Captain.”

“Sweet! I hope for them that it will be okay!”

“We all hope mom!”

 

Later in the afternoon he went to Tommy's, Dig and Laurel were already there, they had planned to meet for a poker afternoon and in the evening they had planed to go to the casino. So Oliver told them that they would have to go without him. “Why aren't you coming?” Asked Laurel, sitting on the couch in Tommy's embrace.

“I have business I have to finish with Anatoli.” And that was more than a decent excuse they all knew that, and what it meant, so they had nothing to say.

 

At 6:15am, Oliver left Tommy's place and was on his way to the exchange. He had a bad feeling about it. Well to be fair Oliver always had this pain, like a constant knot in his stomach. But sometimes he felt it more than usual. And tonight was one of these nights. He knew he had a certain weight on his shoulders. He had a bag in his truck filled with 100 000$ and a deal that Anatoli has been trying to close for months to handle right.

 

6:45pm.

 

Oliver was in place. Waiting at the parking lot. He was alone. He thought about asking for Dig's help but he doubted that Anatoli would have appreciated it. So here he was, alone, waiting.

 

A big SUV parked not far from him. He knew that it was it. Your time to shine Oliver, he thought to himself.

Two men came out of the car. One of them was big, he seemed really strong, not the kind you want to upset. But the other was the complete opposite, small, thin and fragile, this one was holding a work case in his hand. “Hello, Mr Queen. I am the Count, but you probably knew that.”

Oliver nodded and said. “Good evening. We're here for the exchange so can we get this over with?”

“Ah why the rush, I will never understand, but if you are in a hurry lets do it. Here is my master piece.”

Oliver took the case but put it down to help him transfer the money from one car to the other.

And that's when he heard the yells and the siren.

“FUCK!!!” Was all he was able to say, and think.

The cops. What the fuck was happening?


	5. Aftertaste.

The time Oliver reacted the SUV was already leaving. He looked for the case.

It was nowhere. Fuck! They played him. They took the money and the drugs! Oh god he was a dead man. He had to get out of that parking lot. He got in his car, but the cops were already on to him. He drove faster than ever. At this point he couldn't care less about his life.

He tried to loose them for 45 minutes, they chased thought the streets of Starling City. After that time he finally succeeded, but where was he supposed to go ? He had to get rid of his car! Going back home was too risky, he would have to drive through the city, where cops were looking for him. He did not really care for his life, but this? This was suicide. He'd leave his car right where he was, hidden in a dark alley. He would have to get rid of it later!

Oliver wandered alone in the streets, with no drugs and no money. How could he let that happen? He was not a fucking rookie, he knew what he had to do, he'd done it thousands of times !

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Oliver Queen, fucked by a drug dealer. He couldn't go back to Anatoli. He'd kill him right away. As he thought about it he walked in front of a bar, and the only reasonable move coming to his mind was to come in and drink himself into oblivion.

So he did. He got in the bar, ordered vodka and drank up. After a certain amount of drinks the bartender refused to serve him and other drink, so he got up, walked out and got back to wandering in the streets looking for the first other bar he'd find.

And he found one. But stood there in front of it. What was he doing? Since when did Oliver Queen, Bratva captain, fled when it came to take responsibility for his actions? Screw the Bratva and its moral codes! He didn't owe them anything, if he was still alive it was only thanks to himself. In this life if you came to make misstep, it meant death. If they truly wanted to kill him they could still do it tomorrow.

So he entered the bar, where he almost hurt that woman. And then we all know what happened.

 

Until this morning when Anatoli came threatening him in this own place. He had to find a way to fix this mess. He wasn't afraid of what Anatoli promised him, death did not scare Oliver. He wasn't the type to brew over his actions. He started wondering about what was keeping him alive. Lately it just seemed that he was on auto pilot, he got order, he complied, he got an other order and he did what was necessary, again. He was in a vicious circle, and it didn't even occurred to him. What tuned him into this miserable lapdog?

His relations with his parents were just to keep up appearances, since the truth concerning Thea's biological father exploded right to their faces, his family was just ashes. His parents were stuck in some sort of an enormous denial. He acted as if nothing ever happened with them, he had a big part in his parents denial, he actually did nothing to help them. Thea didn't know where she was with her life, and just refused to talk to every single one of them. He was relived that she had Roy, but the fact that he was in the Bratva wasn't good, because Oliver's current situation proved once again that it was not an healthy life, Roy could die at any moment, and that would leave his sister alone. But he knew that his sister was aware of it, but it was her choice. Who was he to dictate her life? Currently he was nobody to his baby sister, but even back then he knew it wasn't his place to interfere in Thea's love life.

He had Dig and Tommy, but since they joined the Bratva their friendship became shallow. They were great friends before, but those orders Anatoli gave them turned them into strangers to each others. They stood together because if they let go of each others, it means they loose themselves. All the afternoons they spent together, they were just to keep them from staying all alone, and start thinking about their actions. All the values that were dear to them were in pieces now. Dig found an anchor to sanity in Lyla, Tommy in Laurel. Before Oliver had his family to escape this craziness, but not anymore. Now his family was as fucked up as this world. He was from now on on his own, and he was only realizing it now.

And that is why he wasn't afraid of Anatoli's threat. But he still had two weeks.

But above all that something wasn't right, how did those cops got to him last night? It bothered him.

So he'll try to find out, that was the only thing he could do. Figure out how did the deal ended the way it did.

Back to reality.

Did someone framed him? Who would want to see him arrested? Anatoli? No way, he wouldn't have done that, this deal was too important to him to screw it up.

 

Lyla he had to go see her! She was the only one that could help him right now. Oliver took his bike since his car was lost, he couldn't remember where he had parked it the previous night, he'll think about it later. Once on his way to Dig's house he hopped this one wouldn't be there. He didn't want to explain this situation to him. How could he have let this happen...

When he arrived Dig's car was nowhere to be seen, finally something positive ! He parked his bike and knocked at the door. Lyla opened a minute later, she seemed surprised to see Oliver Queen standing at her door step. “Lyla, hello, how are you?” He asked her, but truthfully he didn't really care about her current sate of mind.

“As a matter of fact I am great Oliver, what can I do for you, I believe that if you came all the way up here, it is not just to ask how I feel today, isn't it?” She asked him, knowing something must have gone wrong if Oliver was on her threshold while her husband was out.

“Well, can't keep anything you Lyla!” He answered with a spike of sarcasm in his voice. “No, actually I am in need of your help.” She seemed surprised as he asked for her help.

“Come in.” she gestured for Oliver to come inside her house and led him to the living room. “How can I help you?”

“Well, big story cut short, I screw up a deal and I need to find whose fault it is.” He didn't look at her. He didn't want her pity, because in their world they all knew what screw up a deal meant. He went on with his explanation. “I only have this phone, and it's my only lead, it was given to me in order to set the time of the meeting up.”

“Okay, I'll see what I can find”

 

They spent the whole day in Lyla's tiny office, she worked and he looked over her shoulder but didn't understand a thing. After two hours of picking above her shoulder he abandoned. He sat back in his chair, thinking about what he would do if this phone led nowhere. Took him all day and the only thing he came up with was to confront the Count, not the smartest move, but that was all he could do. And then he realized how desperate he actually was.

 

11:17 pm. Lyla had been on something for a couple of hours, but it was it, she had something for him.

“I got a location.” She said tired. “This phone was a real can of worms.” She looked Oliver right in the eyes.

“Thank you.” That was all he could say. He had something, he wouldn't have to use his plan B. Well he didn't actually know, this could lead nowhere, but he hopped it wouldn't.

She gave him a peace of paper where everything she had found was. He put the piece of paper in the pocket of his jeans jacket. He was on his way out when he heard behind him.

“Don't rush things Oliver, think before you act.” It was like her own version of saying good luck, hope you survive, well it was Oliver's interpretation of it at least.

“Bye, Lyla.” And with that she closed the door of her house, leaving him outside in the empty street of Starling. He got back on his bike, but wondered where Dig was? It was 11:30pm, he was surprised he wasn't back home, when they spent afternoons together he always left early because he wanted to come home to Lyla. Maybe he had a deal to handle, after all Oliver wasn't the only member of the Bratva and his failed deal wasn't the only one they had going on.

 

Back to the penthouse though about eating something bu he wasn't hungry, his encounter with Anatoli this morning cut his appetite for a life time. So he decided to take shower. Once out he got to bed, he laid on his back, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

Was it worth fighting?

Dark thoughts went through his mind. Was this life, a life of servitude, worth living?

It was midnight. He took his phone from the nightstand and dialed his sister's number, he wanted to speak with her it's been too long. The phone rang 4 times and he was directed to voice mail. She didn't want to talk to him. He could not blame her, she's been lied to her whole life by the one closest to her, she felt betrayed. He understood. He didn't blame her, she was doing this for her own sake, maybe one day she'll come around. He hopped so.

 

Oliver couldn't sleep. How could his world tumble in such a short time? He thought of the previous night. The one he spent with a stranger, the thought of the fact that he hadn't felt more alive then than he had for a long time startled him. He realized how passive he must have been, without even realizing it. And how long had it last? When did he start to stop living?

It was 3:23am. There were too many unanswered questions in his head, but he knew that there was one he could easily find the answer to. Where would the location Lyla found lead him? That he could answer. His mind was made up. He got up, got dressed, went to the garage where his bike was parked, took his phone and the paper out of his pocket, typed in the address and got on his bike.

The ride lasted 7 minutes, but considering that it was almost 4 in the morning, the streets were quite empty, and the fact that he didn't respect the speed limits, it wasn't surprising he got there faster than he would normally have.

The address lead to a building of 4 floors. How was he supposed to find out where he was supposed to go? He got Lyla's paper out of his pocket. He looked at it, there was a number, '1995', he got closer to the door, the 1995th was the apartment situated on the 4th floor. There it was, he knew where to go. He climbed the stairs. Got to the door were '1995' was written on. He took from the pocket inside of his jacket his lock picking kit. And got in the apartment, it felt like it was empty, he checked, there was nobody there. What did he expect? To find the person responsible for this standing in the living room, waiting for him with warm coffee? Seriously Oliver.

What now? He was in, but what was he supposed to look for. That's when he understood Lyla's goodbye. 'Don't rush things Oliver, think before you act.'

Think !

He was lost. Why was he doing this? Where was he? What was he looking for? He tried to find an answer to the questions he asked himself, standing still in the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday morning. She woke up, it was 9:30am. She checked her phone. Nothing, she should send Chris a message to ask how was her weekend.

But then she remembered, Handsome, she tried to find him. Her laptop, she sat on her bed, but hesitated to take her computer from the floor and watch the result. But she did, picked it up and stared at the screen.

Nothing.

What? Damn it! She violently closed her laptop and got up. She headed to the kitchen, hungry. She could hear music coming out of the room. She knew her mother was still in there.

“Hi hon, slept well?” Her mother asked her already smiling, she missed it, her mother constant smile. But then Donna saw her daughter's face. “Are you okay baby girl? You seem angry.”

“It's nothing mom, don't worry. Yes, I slept well thank you. Where is Quentin?” Felicity asked hopping her mother wouldn't ask more questions about her mood.

“He got up really early this morning, he got another call form the precinct.” Donna said lightly, Felicity supposed it was normal for him be called in on Sundays.

 

Donna was telling Felicity a story about this friend of hers who fell on the street the other day, which was a nice story, her friend wasn't hurt, maybe her pride but not physically, which is what made it funny, when Quentin entered the house, he could hear his wife and Felicity laughing. Donna already had told him this story a hundred times, but she laughed every single time. He entered the kitchen and the two women turned to him laughing, he was smiling too, he was happy Felicity was here with them, especially now.

“Hello Quentin! How was your morning, mom said you got up early, is everything okay?” Felicity asked him still smiling while Quentin kissed her mother hello.

“Well actually not exactly, which is why I came back home, Felicity there's been a break in at your apartment last night.” Quentin said looking Felicity right in the eyes.

“What?”


	6. I'm not allowed to regret my choice.

“What?” She couldn't believe what she heard. “A break in? Why would someone break into my apartment. I own nothing worth stealing.” She didn't understand.

“Well apparently there was nothing stolen. We need you to confirm it but, everything a thief would have normally taken was all there. But your place was turned upside down, as if someone was looking for something. Does something you own could have enough importance at your eyes for someone to want to steal it?” Quentin asked her, but she kept on making the inventory of her belongings mentally and didn't find anything worth stealing. Maybe her laptop, she had some important files on it. But whoever knew her, knew she'd take it with her wherever she'd go. That was the only thing that came to her mind right now.

“The only thing making sense would be my computer.” She answered still pensive. But it didn't quite made sense because if this person knew she was good with computers they would probably suspect that her personal one would be like a fortress to break through. But she wanted to check herself if something had disappeared or not. “Can we go there now please Quentin?”

“Of course, get dressed and we'll go right after.” She looked at herself, she had forgotten she was still in her nightclothes.

“Oh yes, I'll go right away.” Felicity left the kitchen and went straight to her room. She heard her mother and Quentin talk but she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. She was still thinking about what would be worth breaking in and steal. Once in her room, the first thing she looked for was her computer, checking it was still there. If this was really what they were looking for she wouldn't leave it here, she'd take it anywhere she'd go from now on. She got dressed as Quentin suggested earlier, took her bag, and placed her computer in. She was now ready to go, Felicity went back to the kitchen, but only her mother was there.

“Hon, you okay? Want me to go there with you?” Her mother asked her, she was worried, we could easily notice that, the constant light smile present on her lips was gone, replaced by a thin line and a little crisp between her eyebrows.

“I don't know, I don't understand...” Felicity was really at loss of words. Donna sensing her daughter's discomfort went to take her baby girl in her arms.

“Oh honey, don't worry, you can stay with us as long as you want if you don't want to go back there you know that, right?” Donna hated to see her daughter like that, she seemed so lost.

“Yes, thank you mom. Can you come with us?” Truth was that Felicity didn't feel like going there with Quentin and leaving her mother here alone, worrying. “Please.”

“Of course Felicity. I'll tell Quentin you're ready to go, he went outside, he got a call.” With that her mother left the room. So much for a Sunday. But Felicity didn't feel like staying at her mother's house, as much as she loved her, she liked her independence, but she certainly didn't feel like going back to her place tonight. She'd go at the hotel, for tonight at least. With that decision she followed her mother and went out of the house.

The day was quite sunny, but Felicity left as if a big gray cloud was separating her from from it.

 

* * *

 

 

He stood in the middle of the living room, still pensive. But he had to act now that he was in the apartment, he had to do something. So the first thing that made sense was to find out who is living here? He looked for letters, best way to find a person's name is by looking at their received mail. That's when he realized that the apartment was very clean, there was nothing lying around. He went to the little wooden chest next to the door and went through the drawers. Here it was, he found dozens of letters in the first drawer. Picked one of them randomly, and looked at the name. “Felicity Smoak.” The name wasn't ringing any bell. And Oliver had quite a good memory with names, moreover 'Felicity' wasn't a very common name, he wouldn't have forgotten. “Well Ms. Smoak, looks like you and I will need to have a little chat.”

He had a name now, but still he couldn't link it to his business. Who was she? And why was she interfering in his Bratva business? He wandered in the apartment, not a really smart thing to do since he was actually intruding, but he was missing something. His eyes fell on a picture hanging on the wall, it was a picture of two women, laughing, sitting on the ground next to each other in some sort of a park or garden. And then everything was clear in his mind.

He knew her.

She was the girl he spent the night with, the one he met at the bar. What the fuck? She was the one setting him up! Anger filled his body. And he exploded. Breaking every single thing he could find. Throwing every single thing that was in front of him at the opposite. The empty coffee table in front of him flying across the room. The candlestick that was on the chest thrown in the cupboard above the sink, breaking the glass door and everything in the piece of furniture. He snatched the drawer where he found the letters and threw it in the wall at the opposite, hitting the 'Robin Hood' poster at the end of its course.

How could he be so stupid? Rage was overwhelming his body. He couldn't think straight anymore. Fuck! He had to calm down. But how could he. What was he doing? What would he do?

Suddenly strength left his body. He was lost. He had to get out of here.

A minute later he was out of the apartment, with the letter he found stuck at the bottom of his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

They went there with to different cars, Donna and Quentin used the police car and Felicity went with her own. The drive to the apartment was spent in silence. She turned the radio off. It was 9:27am.

She parked in front of her building. And stayed there sitting in her car, motionless for quite some time, she actually lost measure of it. She jumped with surprise when Donna knocked at the window.

Donna opened the door asking. “You sure you will be fine hon?” She looked at her daughter in the eyes.

“Yes.” Felicity wasn't afraid to get in, it wasn't that. It just bugged her. What was the person intruding her home looking for? Determined to answer that question she got out of her car. Walked toward the stair case, climbed the stairs, and stood in front of her door. It was open. Her flat was a real mess. There was paper everywhere, it was her mail. Her coffee table was at the opposite of its normal place. Her kitchen was a mess, there was shattered glass all over the floor. She took a first step, and entered in her living room. Quentin and Donna were now behind her. She heard her mother gasp. She asked Quentin. “Can we start cleaning or does the police need to do something else in here?”

“No go ahead, we got everything we need, we were called at 5:00am, we had enough time to take what we needed.” Quentin said. “The person living in the apartment under yours call at 4:57am, and said that there were a really loud sounds coming from your apartment and she saw a man leaving your place at 4:50am. So worried for you she called the cops. One of my colleagues called me this morning because he knows who you are to me and told me what had happened.” She listened to Quentin while picking up the letters on the floor. She found the drawer, in which they were supposed to be, next to her couch, it was broken. The bottom of the drawer was detached from the rest. Donna and Quentin replaced the coffee table where it was supposed to be and she placed the letters on it. Then she realized.

“Are the living room and the kitchen the only devastated rooms?”

“Yes. There is nothing out of its place on the other rooms.” Okay, it was even weirder. If they were looking for her laptop they would have search her room at least, maybe not the bathroom, but definitely her room. Something was wrong.

“I'll clean up your kitchen hon. Speak with Quentin in the meantime, I can see there is something bothering you. Don't keep it to yourself.” She turned toward her mother, she could always read her like an open book. She smiled to her, thanking her. And with that Donna started cleaning the kitchen.

“The thing is Quentin that I don't understand why would someone break into my place. The only thing worth stealing is my computer, but if someone was looking for my computer, and if someone was really looking for that they would have searched in my bedroom don't you think? And I am no one. No one knows me in Starling. And if it's not for my computer I can't see anything, that was in the living room that is not there anymore. I'm lost here. I don't understand anything...” Well that was out.

“Maybe the intruder saw that your apartment was empty. So to cover the real reason of his visit he made it look like burglary. I don't have any answers I am sorry Felicity but I am not on the case, I can't see where all of this is leading them. I'll call one of my friends if you want me too.”

“No you don't need to. It will be okay. They'll call me if they find something. But thank you Quentin I appreciate it.”

Quentin's phone rang. “Hello.” He looked surprised. “Yes, yes. Oh great, yes I'll ask. Thank you.” The call didn't last long and Quentin seemed …. happy? By the end of it. He turned to her and said. “They have a picture of the man who was here earlier, it's from one of the street cameras. It's not good, but we clearly see a man on it. And they asked me to show it to you, and see if you recognize the man standing. They are sending it to me, we just have to wait.”

“Okay.” She didn't know if she should be happy or not. Because if she knew the man she would have an idea of what will happen. But what if he was a complete stranger? This would lead nowhere. She would have no answers. And he maybe wouldn't get arrest-

The phone rang again. A text this time. She looked at Quentin in the eyes, she had to admit now she was afraid.

“Are you ready?” He asked her worried.

“Yes.” It wouldn't change a thing if he showed her the picture now or three minutes later. He unlocked his phone, opened the text, they could both see the screen perfectly. And when the picture appeared they both gasped. They stared at it, and looked at each other at the same time and both said.

“I know the guy.” Surprise was showing on both of their faces. “How come you know this man Felicity, he is not a good man!” Quentin said, he sounded a little angry. And then his face fell, as realization hit. “Donna! We have to go! Pack some clothes Felicity we have to get out of here! Right now!” He yelled, he seemed.... afraid, this wasn't good.

“What? Why would he hurt me? How do you know him?” Felicity asked, she really didn't understand anything anymore.

“Pack some things ! Get in the car ! I'll explain later !” he got up and went to the kitchen area. “Donna darling we have to get out of here.” Donna looked shocked.

“What? Why?” Her too didn't understand Quentin's actions. But she did as he asked.

 

“Felicity, hurry up please!” He yelled at her, she was in her room.

“Seriously Quentin breathe, the building won't explode!” she yelled back, angry and lost, because to her the man on the picture was not a dangerous man. Well maybe he was after all, her place was wrecked, and from what she remembered of his body, it wasn't the one of a peaceful man, she remembered his torso covered with scars. Well what if he was in fact a bad guy? Oh fuck, what did she get herself into?

“Felicity!” She heard Quentin's holler. She closed her bag, picked up the one she took with her when she came here, the one with her computer, got out of her apartment and followed Quentin and Donna to his car.

“What about my car?”

“You'll get it later Felicity. For now you ride with us, get in the car please.” She did as he asked. So did her mother, and once all the doors were closed they left rapidly.

“Care to explain all this, please ?” Felicity wanted answers.

“Can you wait till we reach the motel?”

“Yes.” 'The motel', why were they going to a motel. Fuck, it must really bad. What had she done? Was it all her fault?

 

It was 12:13pm.They were in the room, Donna and Felicity were sitting on the bed, they weren't speaking to each other. Donna seemed in some kind of shock, she didn't look like herself, but Felicity had too many unanswered question bugging her brain to worry about the state her mother was in. Both waiting for Quentin to come back in and give them some explanations. Then the door opened. Quentin came in, he stood right in front of them.

“Okay, so the guy you saw on the picture, is Oliver Queen. He is a member of the Bratva, the Russian mafia. You remember the help I asked from you three days ago, you know you pinged a phone for me and got me its content?” Felicity nodded, too focused on Quentin's explanation to interfere verbally with it. “Well actually it was the phone of a drug dealer, The Count, we've been trying to catch him in the middle of a deal, in order to arrest him. And finally there was one. That's why I asked for your help, to get the place and hour of the meeting. Once you did we went to the place of the exchange, and waited for it to happen. A man, Oliver Queen got there, that's when we realized that the Bratva was linked to this. I called my boss and told him about it. Because as you know Laurel is connected to them, and we have a deal she and I, I don't get in Bratva business and she comes and visits. So I told my boss that I couldn't arrest Queen. But my partner was not in the same state of mind as I was! He went for the arrest. He fucked the whole thing up. The Count got away, we got in a high-speed car chase with Queen but he also got away. Hilton fucked the whole thing up!” Felicity and Donna were staring at him, Donna was looking at the floor while Felicity looked at him right in the eyes.

“So he is after me because I helped you get to him and fuck up his exchange with a drug dealer?” Felicity asked seriously. “The Russian mob is after me. Great.”

“I am sorry Felicity, I shouldn't have asked for your help. It wasn't you place to act.-”

Donna cut him in his apology. “You're fucking dead right Quentin it wasn't her place! What the fuck were you thinking? Putting my baby girl in crossfire with the mafia and SCPD!” Donna was yelling at him now. “What if she was at her place yesterday night? You thought about that? What could have happened?!”

“Mom, it's all right, I am okay.” Felicity tried to calm her mother down, they didn't need her to freak out on them right now. This was shitty enough as situation. “What are we gonna do now? Because from what I understood here the Russian mod is after me, well at least one of them is. Where does that leave us?” She was asking seriously.

“For now you need to stay here, and you must not leave, I have to figure something out and call the precinct.” And with that he left the room.

Felicity looked at her mother, she was crying. “It's okay mom, I'm okay.” she took her mother in her arms.

“How could he? How could he do that Felicity? Put you in such danger? He knows you're everything I have left! If something happens to you I wouldn't survive it! He knows all that! What the fuck was he thinking about ! The Russian mafia moreover !” Tears were running down her cheeks, she could barely breath. Sadness, fear and pain overwhelming her. She was trembling in her daughter's arms.

“It's okay mom. We'll get over this. I promise you.” Felicity promised her mother, but she didn't believe in what she was saying. She hopped her mother was to tired to notice it. She held her for an hour, till her mother fell asleep, exhausted from her crying.

 

Giving Felicity enough time to think of a plan.


	7. A shadow on my mind.

She still had the data of the phone she hacked for Quentin in her computer. She'd use this. She had to get out of this damn motel! Felicity put her mother to bed and got up. She took her bags, and got out of the room. She left a note to her mother and Quentin on the little table next to the door: “Don't worry, I'll fix this. Mom don't hold it against Quentin please, it's my choice. And please don't look for me nor try to stop me. Love you both! Felicity!” that will do it, she took a last look at her mother and left. She had to find an ATM, she'll need cash! There was one, next to the motel, she saw it when they got here earlier.

She called a cab, asking him to drive her to an hotel. In the Glades. They wouldn't look for her there, she was pretty sure of that. And with that she was on her way to an hotel in the Glades. Oh boy...

 

She was now in the Glace at the reception of a really suspicious motel. And she had to give a name. She couldn't give her real name. So she made one up. “Hart.” She needed a first name. Her mother's friend, Marie. “Marie Hart.” That's the only name that came to her mind. The receptionist gave her a key, a room number and it's location.

She went up. Fifth floor, no elevator. Third door on the left. She entered the room, locked herself in, dropped her bags. And took a deep breath. What the fuck was she doing here? The Russian mob is after her and the only thing coming up her mind is to flee the police, and take a room in a piteous hotel in the Glades. Not the smartest thing she'd done. But she had to.

It was 1:51pm. All this stress had cut her appetite. She needed to start. She had to contact him.

Him.

Boy, he was the one intruding her apartment. The man she slept with, two days before. 'Handsome' finally had a name, Oliver Queen. He was a member of the Russian mafia.... She had sex with a mobster. Well that was a first. It was really more than good sex though. And now she had to contact him to ask him to spare her life or something like that. Seems like a pretty healthy relation, don't you think? If you can even call that a relation. Anyway, she had to contact him. She hopped he kept the phone he used to communicate with the drug dealer. It was the only way she had in order to contact him. Well the only easy one, the only one which didn't include other hours of hacking.

The hotel room was not really large-sized. When you entered the room there was a hallway with a door on the right, leading to a small bathroom, and then in the room there as a double sized bed and at it opposite there was a little desk with a chair. So she took the bag with her computer in, she left on the bed earlier. Turned it on. And searched through the data she sent to Quentin, the phone number that was supposedly in Oliver Queen possession. It took her 3 minutes.

But was it safe to call him with her personal phone? Of that she wasn't sure. She would have to buy a burner phone. That's when her phone stared to ring. Getting it out of her pocket she saw her mother's face in the middle of the screen. She must have woken up. Shit! She should have turn her phone off, right when she left. She did so now. Donna will kill her! If she doesn't die after this, she was sure of one thing, her mother will murder her with her bare hands. But she wasn't out, it barely started. Buying a burner was her next mission. She went to the little store down the street and bought a phone. Half an hour later she was back in her room. Ready to send him a message. But what could she write to him? 'Hello. I think we need to meet, Felicity Smoak'? Nah...

She had a much better idea! Wrote it down.

She pressed 'send'.

Too late to go back.

 

* * *

 

 

He was back at the penthouse. It was 5:13am. He was pacing in the living room. Felicity Smoak. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to anyone. Felicity Smoak. Seriously, she fucked up his deal, and 3 hours later they were screwing in an hotel room. She must be laughing at him so hard. He would have been mocking the guy at his place if the roles were to be reversed. But no. Oh boy, he couldn't go to Anatoli, he'll kill him right away. And he was too ashamed to go to Tommy or Dig. He was on his own for this one. So he did as he did with the other problems he had recently. He got his bottle of Vodka out. Broke a few things in the penthouse. And drank himself to sleep.

 

There was a loud noise. HIs phone? No. Fuck it was the door. Really, what time was it? He took a look at his alarm clock, 12:04pm. Shit! What now?

He got up. Put on some clothes, well his tracksuit, and went down the stairs. Holy shit! What the fuck happened here? There was shattered glass all over the floor, the couch was out on the terrace, and the door leading to it was wide open. The coffee table was broken. Then it all came back to his mind, all of this being his own doing. “Well that was a fun night...” The person at the door kept on hitting at it. Fuck who was it?

He opened the door.

Laurel.

What was she doing here?

“For god sakes Oliver, what were you doing? I have been knocking at the door for at least 20 minutes!” She entered the penthouse and then stopped abruptly. “What happened here?” She looked at him right in the eyes.

“Well I hosted a little party yesterday night, broke a few things.”

“Yeah...” She wasn't buying that. At all. “Whatever. We have a big problem Oliver!” She looked around looking for something to sit on. “Why is couch your out?”

“Don't know. What's 'our' big problem Laurel?”

“My father.” Oh great!

“Why is your father any of my business?” He didn't see the connection to him right away.

“Well your deal, it was interrupted by the cops, wasn't it?” Oliver nodded to her. “Well, actually, it was my father...”

“You mean that your father is the reason why my life became a fucking hell?” He was angry. “I thought you had some kind of a deal with him where, he didn't get in our business and he could see you? Thought it was all good, and he had no intention to fuck that up?”

“Yes we do have an agreement on that, but that's the thing, he wasn't onto us. He was on the Count! But now by messing up your deal he interfered with Bratva business! They'll kill him Oliver!” She was freaking out, you could see it easily, she seemed so lost, but at this point Oliver couldn't care less.

“Yes Laurel, and after that they'll kill me too! Because of him!”

“You can fix this, can you? You won't let them kill you so easily! I know that for a fact! You'll fight!” Fix it? Was she kidding him!

“Fix it? Fix it!? You're serious here Laurel? Fix it!? I didn't mess anything up! You're father did! He fucked it all up! And took me down with him in the process! How can I fix that? By going to visit a drug dealer maybe, asking him to give me my money back, or give me the drugs he owes me? Yes of course I just have to ask! I'll go do that right away!” He was pacing in the living room. “NO! I can't because, in this world, it's finders keepers, losers weepers, Laurel! I don't get to ask my money back.” He stopped, his anger vanishing suddenly. He stood in front of her looking at the ground. “He won Laurel, that's it. Game over.”

She looked so shocked. Never had she seen Oliver so out of it. It hit her. And she realized that he wouldn't fight. He'll wait for death to come to him. He gave up. He looked worn out. “You won't fight, won't you?” There was no judgment in her question.

“I don't know.” It was the truth. He was so lost, he didn't know if he was willing to fight for his life anymore. If he did, what would be be the point of it? His family was not a family anymore they were just strangers to each others. His friends, each of them had someone in their lives, and it felt like they were strangers too. All the persons that mattered, they all had disappeared from his life, without him even noticing it. And it was all hitting him the face right now. It wasn't self pity, it was more of an observation, an analysis of his life. And the conclusion was that he was on his own. “You should ask Tommy to try to fix this mess with your father, I don't have any powers nor authority anymore. And I know he'll do whatever needs to be done.”

“Okay. Is there anything I can do for you Oliver?” He was still looking at the floor.

“Don't take it the wrong way but, you could leave. I want to be alone, please Laurel.” She understood. But was it a good idea to let him on his own, considering his current situation? She would let him alone for today, and would come by tomorrow. Leaving her the rest of the day to think of a way to give him hope back, a way to help him get out of the darkness he was currently settled in.

“Okay, whatever you want Ollie. You know if you need something, want to talk,or whatever you just have to call me?” It was honest, she must have been pretty worried about him.

“Yes, I know. Thank you, Laurel.”And with that he went up the stairs. Leaving Laurel alone in the middle of the living room, he knew for a fact that she'll find her way out.

 

Oliver sat on his bed. For a long time. When he looked at his phone it was 1:03pm. He had to do something. Keep his mind busy. He went downstairs. Clean up. He'll do that. He got rid of the glass spread all over the floor, put the couch at it's place and got rid of his broken coffee table. He was gathering the glasses and the bottles on the kitchen counter when he heard a strange ring-tone. He had heard it before. But what was it? He closed his eyes and he thought about it. Trying to replace the memory.

The deal! It was the phone he got with Anatoli to set the time and place of the exchange! Why was it ringing again? And where was it? Where did he put it when he got back from Lyla's? He showered! It should be in the bathroom. He got upstairs, running. Indeed, it was in the bathroom, on the floor in the middle of the room. He unlocked it. There was a text.

'Unknown: 2:31pm.'

He opened it.

'Hi Handsome, need to have a little chitchat with you ;)  
Sweety.

PS: Thank you for the mess you left back at my apartment.'

Fury, came back! Was she mocking him or what!? How did she manage to get this number!? Was she working with the Count? Where was her place in his whole mess? And once again he couldn't think straight anymore. He had to calm down! He needed to get a punching bag! But now he took a cold shower. Clearing his head.

She wanted to meet him. Why? Why would she want that? Wouldn't this be risky for her if she was working for the Count? And how did she get this number? So many unanswered question! But could he meet her? Was it safe? Then he realized. Safe... you kidding Oliver? Your boss threatened to kill you and you're asking yourself if it is safe to have a talk with a woman. She was his way of getting the answers he needed. His mind was set. He answered her.

'Verdant, in the Glades, 10pm.

PS: It was my pleasure Sweety!'


	8. Don't panic. Breathe.

Verdant, 10pm.

He would be in home soil. Verdant was one of the Bratva's enterprises, officially it is a night club but it in fact is a cover for the Bratva money laundering. Oliver was the Captain in charge of the place. But Verdant was closed on Sunday nights. And will provide a neutral and calm location for his meeting with Ms. Smoak. He had a seven hour gap to fill before his meeting with her. One thing was sure, he won't stay between these four walls, where he felt like a lion in a cage. He'll turn insane otherwise, and to be frank he didn't need that, he had enough on his plate these days.

So how could he keep himself busy?

Thea. He wanted to talk to her. They haven't talked for so long. He missed his little sister. When he entered the Bratva, she was the one keeping him grounded, she didn't have to say anything, her presence was enough. And right now he was missing this connection he had with her. He needed her. But she didn't want to hear anything from him. And he promised himself to let her alone, she'll come around by herself. But right now he couldn't care less about that. If he had only two weeks left, he wouldn't let his sister some time to come around. He could not. It was now settled in his mind. He'll go visit his sister.

He knew where she was. He told his parents he didn't, but he thought he owed that to his little sister. They would have gone to her, and forced her to come back. Moreover their father despised Roy, Oliver was sure his parent would have made their lives a living hell. So decided himself not to tell them where Thea lived.

He kept his eyes on his little sister, he told himself that it was for her, to keep her safe, because she was after all a Queen, she was a public figure. Anything could happen to her. But he knew that wasn't the real reason, he did this for him, he wouldn't forgive himself if he let something happen to his baby sister knowing he could have done something. So he hopped on his bike and was on his way to the Glades, drove straight to Roy's house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He responded.

Oh god. She hadn't prepared herself for that. She was sure he wouldn't have answered. She was sure he got rid of the phone. Let's go. She opened it.

'Verdant, in the Glades, 10pm.

PS: It was my pleasure Sweety!'

Ok. She didn't know how to react to this. She was reassured, he was willing to meet her and hear her out. She was afraid, how would this meeting go? She had doubts, was this a trap? This could go south so rapidly. But deep inside somewhere, she felt something strange, happiness? Because she will see him again. But it was rapidly submerged by the other mixed feelings. She couldn't freak out. Why would she freak out? She was just about to meet a mobster, whom she seemed to be hated by. He wrecked her place, that was quite the hint. So why would she freak out? And what was 'Verdant'? Of that she had no idea. She got up from the bed, got to the desk to her laptop and hacked in some Wi-Fi connection. And checked what as in fact 'Verdant'.

It was a club. What? Why would he ask her to meet him in a night club? But she searched a little further and figured it out. The club was his. He was the boss. He would be in charted territory. Fuck he knew what he was doing. He had a plan. What will happen? What did she get herself into? She didn't have a plan. How could she plan something when she had no idea of what was going on? This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

She was now totally freaking out...

Shivers took over her body. Panic took over. Breathe Felicity, breathe. She tried to calm down. But it didn't work. Benzodiazepine, she remembered she had some in her purse. She took two of them out from the box. Got to the bathroom to get some water, and swallowed them. She took a deep breath. Shivers were still there. She got back on the bed and laid down. Her breaths steadying, she closed her eyes as panic left her body, surrendering to the strength of the pills she gulped down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once in front of the door he wasn't sure of the reasons leading him here. It was a very selfish move to show up on their door step, uninvited. Should he really knock ? Yes.

He knocked at the door. Nothing. He waited for minutes in front of the door.

It opened. Thea was behind it. She was smiling, but she also wasn't looking in his direction. He missed her smiles. It hit him how much he in fact truly missed his sister. And she turned her head toward him. Shock took over her. He took advantage of that and said.

“Hey Thea. May I come in?” He didn't want to know the answer, what if she said no? What would he do? But then she nodded. And he took the breath he didn't realize he was holding. She took a step back to let him enter.

“Ollie.” She still called him 'Ollie'. Maybe there was some hope left? “How are you?” Did she really care about that of were that just her manners taking over?

“I'm fine. I've been better but I am okay. How are you?” He wasn't here to talk about his problems, he wanted to know how she was?

“I'm okay, Ollie. Is that all you wanted to know?” They were standing in the hallway. Facing each other. Oliver was staring at her. Okay he had misinterpreted her welcome. Because now when she called him 'Ollie', it sounded like it was said with disregard. It sounded fake more of an insult than a mark of affection. “Because if it is, you can leave now.” She wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

Okay this affected him more than he thought it would have. “No, Thea. I worry about you. I care abo-” She cut him before he could finish his sentence.

“You care? You lied to me, right to my face 'Ollie'. I'm sorry if I don't believe a word you say anymore.” She was pissed. But underneath you could also see that she was hurt. He didn't like that. Because it was all his fault. He knew she was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter. Well he didn't know she was Merlyn's but he knew their father wasn't her biological father, he figured it out long before she found out, there was nothing of him in her. And Robert had always put some kind of a distance between him and Thea, a distance that wasn't present between him and Oliver. “You have the nerves to show up here and do as if nothing ever happened. I thought you were more intelligent than that.” She really was pissed he should have listened his instinct and turn around before knocking on the door. “But sorry forgot, I'm talking to a guy that couldn't do anything with his life, but drop out of every school his parents paid for him to get in, not surprising that Laurel left you and that you turned bad, 'bro'. You couldn't get lower than joining Bratva when 'your' parents tried their best to keep you away from it.” Oh god he didn't know she had that in her. He didn't know what to think. He knew she did that to piss him off, but he had to confess, it hurt. But it actually only was the truth, she was just stating facts. But coming from his baby sister, the person he has been closest to his whole life, felt like a dagger thought the heart.

“I understand you feel that way, Speedy.”

“No, no, no! Don't think you can understand a thing Oliver! What you are feeling here is not even a tiny bit close to what I felt, or feel. You're just hurt here, but what I told you is the truth and you know that, you just can't admit it to yourself. So please don't even think about comparing it to what I feel, when I think about our parent or you. And please don't call me Speedy ever again. I am serious. I don't think it was a good idea for you come by. You should leave Oliver.”

He wouldn't upset her more. He'll go, but he thought about it, it was maybe the last time he saw her. She won't accept to meet with him for at least a few months now. So he took his chance, he hugged her, it came out of the blue. She didn't respond. Not at first, but then she must have sensed something and passed one of her hands on his back. After that he let her go, and left without taking a last look a her.

Hopped on his bike. And drove to Verdant. Opened the empty night club and got behind the bar, opened a bottle of Vodka. And decided to drink until his next meeting, a meeting he wasn't really looking forward to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of a door being shut violently woke her up with a start. Fuck she fell asleep. What time was it? Where was her phone? She saw it on the desk and went to pick it up. But she almost fell when she got up, her legs couldn't support her weight and her head started to ache. She should have taken only one pill. She got up slowly, and went to the desk.

10:13pm.

Oh shit, she was late. More than late because she still had to go over there. She called a cab, and cleaned her room a little before going, to keep herself busy while waiting for it to arrive.

 

At 10:21 she was in the cab, heading to Verdant. She could barely keep her eye open during the ride. She was just about to meet with a mobster. Half drugged, defenseless, good job Felicity... not that smart for a genius. The cab left her right in front of the club, there was nobody on the street. She quietly got in. He was there, sitting at the bar. There was an empty bottle in front of him and an other already half consumed. She walked up to him very slowly. With each step she took her heartbeat got faster. Once she stood behind him it was about to explode right in her chest, she was sure he could hear it.

“Hello.” He said, she knew he sensed her presence, she saw his back straightened a little when she came closer.

“Hello.” Her hello was a shy whisper. There wasn't a noise in the club, but she had the sensation that there was like something heavy in the air, she didn't feel like talking out loud.

“You want a drink?” What? This wasn't at all what she expected him to say first.

“Huh, why not?” Her answer felt more like a question.

“Do as you want, help yourself if you want some, you have the whole bar.” He didn't look at her. How was he even sure it was really her. She took one of the empty glasses by the end of the bar, and took a drink from the bottle next to him, it was vodka. Shit ! Vodka messes with her head when she drinks some. Whatever, it was maybe her last night, enjoy Felicity! She sat on his right, but leaving a little space between them. He finished his drink and that's only then that he turned his head and took a first look at her, then he extend his arm to get the bottle she put on her right. It's when he moved his arm that she saw it. There was a gun. In front of him. Oh boy, what the fuck was she doing here? She couldn't hold it any longer she need the answer.

“Did you plan on killing me?” He looked at her right in the eyes. He seemed surprised by her question. And now he looked lost, he had an empty look in his eyes. But he still answered.

“Oh no Sweety. This wasn't here for you. Don't worry.” Don't worry? Was he kidding her, he had his gun pointed toward her laying on the bar. And he didn't want her to worry. She couldn't remember the reason why she wanted to meet with him anymore. He turned his head away from her, his shoulders sank. He seemed weird, like a man with no hope left, slowly sinking into darkness. It pained her on some level, she felt like he didn't deserve that. What the hell Felicity, you don't even know him! What's going on with you? Why are even noticing tho-. He interrupted her thinking. “What you gonna do now Sweety? What was your whole plan after framing me?” What frame him? What was he talking about?

“What? I had no plan Mr. Quee-”

“Drop the Mr Queen, please, we're passed that don't you think? Just stick to Oliver.” he said with a flat and emotionless voice.

“Well Oliver, I had no plan.”

“You mean, you fucking up my deal, and screwing with me just after wasn't planned! It was just a coincidence? Sorry if I'm a bit skeptical.” He raised his voice in anger, life and emotions were regaining his body. He looked very pissed now, though.

“Believe it or not, it wasn't!” If he was going to scream at her, she'll respond. You don't get to yell on Felicity for no reason. “I was just doing a favor to someone, and this favor happened to be, and I am sorry, in your disfavor! My goal wasn't to piss you off! If I had wanted someone to devastate my apartment I would have done it myself! And you and I having sex, was just the result from a fucked up friend night. I am sorry to disappoint you but there was absolutely no plan underneath all that.” Why did she feel like she had to explain, she had done nothing wrong, she had helped the police, quite a noble cause and had a one night stand, she'd hurt no one. Well not intentionally at least. “So I apologize if what I did caused you troubles, it wasn't intentional.” She got up from the stool and was on her way out, not a single glimpse at him. She should have asked the cab to wait for her, frack! She'll have to wait out in the cold. She had one hand on the door handle when she heard.

“Wait.” It was very low, she almost didn't hear it. So she stopped on her track, but didn't turn. She just waited. A minute. Two. Three. No one moved. Not a single inch. And then he said. “They'll come after you.” An other long pause. “If I don't fix this, they'll kill me and then they'll come after you. To them you'll be responsible.” Who were 'they'? Who will come after her. She turned and asked.

“Who will come after me? And why would 'they' kill you?” She was completely lost here. That didn't feel good, she was used to get thing pretty fast but here she was lost. The pills maybe? But she also had no knowledge about how things were dealt with in the mob.

“The Bratva.” Pause. “They'll come after you. Because to them you will be the cause of this fucked up deal, they'll kill the cops who showed up there the other night and after that they'll kill you.”

“What?! They will kill Quentin?! No, no, no! That can't happen!!” She was freaking out now! They can't kill Quentin! Her mother wouldn't survive, even if they weren't in great terms now he couldn't die and if she died too she'll be... devastated. Even more. She had no one left, just them. They couldn't die ! “He can't die, Oliver. Quentin, he can't die. He wasn't even inspecting your business, he was after a drug dealer! The mafia had nothing to do with his! You can't let this happen!”

“What? This was YOUR fucking mistake!! I had nothing to do with this remember! YOU fucked up my deal, YOU're the cause of all this! Don't ask me to repair the mess YOU caused!” She hadn't noticed but she walked toward him during her little speech, and was now standing in front of him. God he was very tall. And he was now pointing his finger right at her face, trying to intimidate her.

“YOUR life is at stake here! You can't let them kill you without a fight! It would mean abandoning, that will prove them that you were a coward, is that what you want?”

“What the fuck! Where does that come from!? Who do you think you are? You don't know me! You fucked my life up! You don't get to start bossing me around! I see what you're doing here! Making me feel guilty, taking pity on the fragile little girl and the old cop! How dare you! But let me tell you one thing, 'Sweety', it won't work!” His finger was still pointing in her direction, and by the end of his tirade his finger was placed right on her heart, pushing on her flesh. “I won't fight them back.” With that he let is hand drop, and got back to the bar. “It's not worth it. She was right, I can't do anything with my life. And it's not worth fight for anymore.” He drank his drink in one go. What the fuck was he doing? What was this self pity?

“You get to drown yourself slowly in you self pity, and you won't even try to help me? What are you gonna do? You're going to drink all day long till your time comes? Very brave of you!”

“Shut up!” He screamed at her. She got him to react, good. He walked toward her, but with every single step he made forward, she made one backwards. Until she felt a wall behind her.

“No, I won't. You can't just run away and hide in the shadows.” She said right to her face. And then she saw him crack up! His face lighted up with anger.

“What can I do!? Tell me!? What!? I won't kill you! And I for sure won't kill him! I won't! What option is there left!? Kill myself!? I thought about that you see! But that won't fix anything! We're fucked, all of us!” She could see the anger he was shedding. She saw it through his yes, they were on fire!

“You want to fight, I can see it. You're like a beast trapped in a cage, waiting for someone to give you the key! Well guess what you'll have to find a way out yourself! These instincts of yours, you should not shut them down! You'll have to feel something at some point. You have to react!” She was hitting his chest with her fists! She won't leave him alone, she'd help him. She whispered “Get out of the cage.”

With her words his mouth came crushing down on hers. His fingers locked around her head, keeping her steady. Her arms came up around his neck and in his hair, pulling on it.

They kissed like their lives depended on it. But to be fair, they kind of did. Their tongues fought very hard! They kissed like she never kissed before. She felt his erection get harder and harder as they wildly kissed. She felt it pressing against her lower belly.

And then his hands let go of her head, got down to her belt, unbuckled it, opened her jeans and got her panties and her jeans down in one move. He kept on kissing her. He put his hand on the back of her thighs and carried her up is body, locking her leg behind his back and pressing her back to the wall behind her. He placed his left hand in her hair and placed the right one between her thighs.

Massaging her angrily until shivers took over her body.

He placed himself at her entrance, and with one thrust he was in her. His hand still in movement between her thighs, he started moving, in and out.

She was biting his shoulder, to keep her screams down, but also to evacuate all of the mixed feelings she had felt since all of this madness started.

He was thrusting in her, faster and stronger, than ever.

And then she came undone in his arms for the second time, right after the shivers started he let go too. Letting all his feeling escape.

Both of them were screaming, letting go. He slowly turned, pressing his back to the wall. And slid slowly down the wall, until they reached the ground. He sat on the floor, with her small body in his arms. She looked so tiny there. Her arms were still locked around his neck.

Falling into sleep, down on the floor of a night club, in 'Handsome's' arms, she heard something.

 

“I don't wanna die down here.” He whispered in her neck.

He'll fight.


	9. You are not alone.

He woke up, on the floor of Verdant. She was still in his arms, her breaths were so light that she seemed lifeless. He tried to move, he couldn't feel his left leg. But when he moved her arms grabbed stronger onto his neck. Okay there was no going out of this.

That was quite the meeting earlier. It led to things he never thought could happen. Like the both of them falling asleep on his night club floor after having wild sex. That he for sure couldn't have imagined. But to be frank he didn't regret that part.

Was fighting the real solution, was he willing to? How could he solve that? He wouldn't kill Quentin, he couldn't, it was not because he didn't want to kill someone no, he had done it enough times not to be bothered anymore. But it was Quentin, Laurel's father. He couldn't do that to her. She had nothing to do with this. But if he didn't do something, anything, Anatoly would sent someone to take care of Quentin, after taking care of him. They would easily come to the same conclusions as he did, they'll kill Quentin and they'll kill her, Felicity, because she was the one to give out the information. And he didn't want that to happen. He didn't know why but him being the reason of her death made him sick. That was insane he didn't even know her..

Well anyway even if he decided to fight back, he was still fucked. They were stuck. The only way for them to make it right would be to get the money, or the drugs back. Well that's another story.

How could he fix this, and keep them all safe? He had things to think about.

He felt something move on his neck. She was waking up. Well that won't be awkward at all.

“Humm.” Was all Felicity managed to say.

“Yeah.”

“So, that happened.” She said with a light smile on her lips. “Again.” A small laugh escaping her mouth. Oliver never letting her out of his sight watched her getting up and putting on the clothes they left on the floor. She surprisingly threw his jeans right in his face, laughing at his astonished face. Once the surprise vanished he also got up and put on his jeans.

Now face to face, he was at loss of words, not that he talked a lot before, but here he really was lost. His gaze never leaving her face he realized she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, she smiled, laughed, looked at him, but never in the eyes.

Then he realized something, a something that could turn into a quite tricky situation pretty quickly. “Felicity? We didn't use protection.” How was she going to react, shit. Was if she got pregnant.

Panic filled her eyes, now she was staring right into his. “Well I get shots.” Her response was quick. “Not because I often have sex. Because of my periods. They tend to be very painful. Not that you needed to know about that. But now you do. Okay...” Silence filled the room for a minute and she talked again. “I got my shot last month, we should be okay on the baby side, but are you clean? Not that you seem like a man who would not be but... You're never too sure.”

Oh god, she talked so rapidly, but she made him smile, even if now was not the perfect time to smile, he did. But he knew actually that he was clean, he had medical examination a few months ago, and results said he was clean. And since she was the only woman he got intimate with. There were no risks on his side. “I'm clean Felicity.” Her breathing that previously got quicker started to get back to normal, as panic left her system.

“Okay. Cool.” She said her gaze never leaving his eyes. “I'm clean too, btw.” He couldn't hold this little laugh any longer, she looked so cute when she was worried. With this little crisp between her eyebrows.

“You can go back home you know, you're safe now.” At least for the two weeks to come.

Involving her in his little crusade against the Bratva was out of the question. He'll deal with them on his own. “Quentin will be fine too. Don't worry about him.”

“Okay, thank you.” She seemed lost. Eyes now looking everywhere except in his direction, she asked. “And you? Will you be okay?” Shy whispers in result from her inner panic were the only sounds able to get out of her mouth.

Keeping his eyes on her face, the all time, he answered. “Honestly? I don't know.” Taking a step forward she hugged him, strongly for a minute. And then she left. Without a goodbye or even a last glance.

 

* * *

 

Was it over? Could she leave him like that?

The cab she called 10 minutes ago arrived. She had to confess she'd fought herself hard while waiting, not to return inside the club. The meeting didn't help her much, she didn't have much more information on the reasons he'd torn her place apart. She only knew that the Bratva may come after her because she helped Quentin when he tried to arrest a drug dealer, but she learned that he would also be fighting the Bratva, well at least the one wanting him dead. She got in the cab thinking about the ever present problem. How would he deal with the mafia on his own?

Once back at the hotel, Felicity sat on her bed. What was she going to do?

It was Monday, well it was 5:00 in the morning. Was she going to work? Going back home? She would have to explain herself to her mother and Quentin and also to Chris, and to Ray if she missed work, again. Having to justify to all of these persons was one of the reasons she didn't want to go back. But was running away from all of that a good solution?

Questions, questions. She had enough of doubting her choices. She was a grown up after all, justifying all her moves was what made her the most tired. But in life you can't just run, responsibilities keep you grounded, it is to responsibilities that you owe answers. Being a grown up sucks.

She packed up her bags. Still debating on whether she should go back home or not. Once the cleaning over, she sat on the bed. She would go back to her apartment, of that she was sure. She'll think of the rest once back at her place.

 

* * *

 

Back to the penthouse Oliver had only one question: what could he do? He had nooo idea.

Maybe stop drinking would be a good one.

At least until he finds a response to his problems, once all this mess is fixed he can drink as much as he wants ! But now he had to focus on the Bratva, and the Count, and Felicity, and Quentin, and Anatoli... He needed to or get the money back, or get the drugs, or invent some kind of a fake story keeping Felicity and Quentin sheltered from Anatoli's wrath. Well that was an easy thing to do wasn't it? Shit!

He couldn't infiltrate himself the Count's network. But infiltration wasn't a bad idea. He needed to find someone willing to help him and ready to take some risks.

 

* * *

 

Back at her apartment Felicity found the place as it was when she last went there. Her mother had managed to put some order in the kitchen but the living room still was a battlefield. A little bit of cleaning was in need here. Once her bag put in her room, Felicity went back to the living room and collected all the letters still spread all over the floor. Managed to put back on the wall her framed poster of 'Robin Hood', she loved it, she had no idea why but she found it comforting, well as much as a picture can actually bring you comfort, but this one did.

Once all of that put back at it's place, the room started to look like her living room, before Oliver came to pay a little visit.

What if she had been there the other night? Would he have hurt her? No he wouldn't, well at least Felicity didn't think so. She would have managed to make him listen to what she had to say. But something told her he would have been, no matter what, pretty pissed.

After tidying the big room, she came back in her bedroom and started to unpack her bags. She put her phone, her computer and the burner phone on her bed. And it was done her bags were unpacked, she just had to prepare herself and go to work, it was 7:30 am, she was just in time. She put her phone in charge and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

8:15 am, she was ready. She just had to leave the apartment, hop in her car, and go sit at her desk. But she just stood there, in her bedroom, facing her bed she stared at the burner phone, she wanted to know how he was doing, if he had a plan. She didn't want him to solve the problems, she was the cause of, on his own.

She took her cellphone, her computer, and the burner and left.

 

* * *

 

He was sitting on the couch when the phone he got from Anatoli and kept with him rang. It was a text, from an unknown sender.

Unknown (2:37pm): Handsome?

Okay now he had a little idea of who it was.

Oliver (2:38pm): Sweety.

Felicity (2:38pm): I'm sorry to ask but it kept me worried the whole morning, what are you going to do?

Oliver (2:47pm): I have no idea.

Felicity (2:53pm): I am sorry.

She was the cause of all this mess but he couldn't hate her, she was so innocent compared to everyone he knew in the Bratva.

Felicity (3:26pm): I could help you, I think I owe you at least that, share my brain. We could fix this, the both of us, working together.

Oliver (3:28pm): I don't think it's a good idea Felicity.

Felicity (3:28pm): WHY?

Oliver (3:28pm): I don't want you involve in this, that's all.

Felicity (3:30m): I'm already involve Oliver, remember if you don't fix this, you said it yourself, they'll come after me. So I don't see why I couldn't help you, since I am already in the center of it. I don't want to insult you but it would be such a dumb move not to accept my help. I'm like a genius, I'm not bragging, it's a fact my IQ points make me a genius. Don't you think that putting my wonderful brain, very willing to help you btw, on the side would be idiotic? I'm just saying.

Oliver (3:35pm): You never give up do you?  
Oliver (3:35pm): But I still don't want you in more danger than you already are.

Felicity (3:37pm): Not even in my vocabulary. I'm sorry that's not your decision to make.

Felicity (3:45pm): Let me help you, please.

Oliver (3:47pm): I'm still debating.

He sat still during their whole discussion. Was he really willing to put her in the crossfire between the Bratva and a drug dealer? But she had a point here, she was indeed already involved. We all know you'll say yes Oliver, why all the complications? Can't refuse her anything. She can help actually, like really help. She's good with computers, she could find something on the Count that would work in their favor, he didn't know what but that was why she was offering to help him after all. He'll just have to be able to protect the both of them, her computer skills couldn't very much protect her in his world, at least not in case of physical attack. Well she could still throw her tablet or her laptop in the bad guy's face, but he was afraid it wouldn't be enough.

So his decision was taken, She'll help him, he'll protect her.

 

* * *

 

Oliver (9:11pm): Okay.

She had waited the whole afternoon for this response. She had been sure that he would refuse her help, and that he was only looking for a way to say no without hurting her feelings or something. It had kept her mind busy, she hadn't been able to work during the afternoon, between their texting and the answer she had been waiting.

When she got to work this morning she had been welcomed by a worried Christina. She had called her and sent her messages the whole Sunday, messages and calls that Felicity couldn't have answered since her phone had been off the day, and night. So Chris had started panicking, but when she saw Felicity come in this morning she only asked her what was going on and gave her a quite strong hug. And she had only been MIA for a day. She just told her that she was at her mother's and she had forgotten her cellphone charger home. Chris wasn't buying that, at all. Felicity forgetting her charger was quite impossible, and even if she did she had a spare battery in her purse, she knew that. But Christina didn't ask, she knew Felicity would tell her what was happening when she would be ready to talk.

After that Felicity got to her cubicle and didn't move until it was time to leave, she didn't eat too preoccupied thinking about the troubles she caused.

And now she was sitting on her couch, her second phone in hand, the one she used to communicate with Oliver, reading his text.

And then she realized, he had to get rid of the phone! It was the one the Count gave him, the one she pinged so easily ! How could she have been so stupid !

Felicity (9:14pm): GET RID OF THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW !!

Oliver (9:14pm): Why?

Felicity (9:14pm): You got it to communicate with the Count ! Get it? Get rid of it right now!

And she never got a response. She tried to ping it with her computer but she found nothing, great, he understood!

Ugh! How could she not seen that! Shit! She had to get rid of hers too. She destroyed her sim card. You never know they could have gotten all of the data of the other phone and get her number, or even her location! Oh shit. She so hoped the Count didn't work with hackers! Otherwise they were both screwed.

Now that she asked him to get rid of the phone she had no way of contacting him, great.

She ate and an hour later she was in her bedroom, on her computer, researching on the Bratva, researching with the police's network of course, and she didn't get why his profile didn't show up when she looked for him on Saturday evening. She knew a little about the mafia, because of Quentin's daughter, Laurel. She was in love with a mobster, well from what she understood. It seemed to be a pretty serious relationship.

Felicity suddenly stilled. She heard a noise. She was sure it was the front door. Shit what was going on???

The Count found their texts and was coming for her. Oh no. She got up from her chair and walked very slowly to her bedroom door, locked it, and then got back to her desk, picked up her laptop and went straight to her bathroom, locking herself in. She was so screwed.

Fuck!


	10. The fear is blue.

The whole room was black, there wasn't a noise, it was very calm, only her muffled breaths broke the heavy silence.

She sat there, in her bathroom, she was hidden in the shower, with her hand in front of her mouth, deadening her panicked breaths.

Still, for what felt like hours.

And then what was bound to happen happened. She heard the door handle of her bedroom, blocking the intruder out of the bedroom. But it didn't take him long to unlock it, and then light appeared from under the bathroom door. He was in her bedroom. There was no noise, except for her breaths and his heavy steps on the wooden floor, not even hiding his presence.

She didn't even contact her mother after running away the previous day, she should have called her earlier today, she must be freaking out. She had no idea of where Felicity was. She was such a selfish daughter, letting her worry when she was in fact safe, well now safe -ish. If she survived this the first thing she'll do was call her. If she didn't, oh god, her mother would be so crushed!

And then the door handle of the bathroom shook, fuck. She was made. Adios world.

She grabbed her shampoo bottle ready to throw it in the intruder's face, it was the only escape plan coming up to her mind.

Little noises coming from the handle and it was done, the knob was moving, and the door was unlocked. It moved slowly, she saw a man, tall, very muscly entering the bathroom. She waited for him not to block the entrance, to throw him her shampoo, otherwise she won't be able to leave.

He took two steps on his right, moving out of her way. And she threw the bottle, right in his face and jumped out of the shower cabin, and ran as fast as she could.

“What the fuck. Felicity, seriously.” She heard once in her bedroom, and stopped running right away. “I'm not here to hurt you.” She turned toward the bathroom.

“Oliver?” He slowly came out. Rubbing his forehead. “Are you okay? And what was your plan here, what are you doing in my apartment, again? And why did you break in? I have a doorbell, you know.”

“I'm sorry, I came to check on you. After you told me to destroy the phone, I had no more way to contact you, and since I knew where you lived I thought about coming over.”

“And you couldn't have done it like normal persons? Instead of breaking in and freaking me out?! Or I don't know once in at least calling me out, like 'Felicity it's Oliver I came to check on you, don't worry!' instead of freaking the shit out of me!”

“I'm sorry, Felicity. It wasn't my plan at all to scare you.” He had a red mark on his forehead, it was darkening, it will certainly leave a bruise.

“Are you okay, do you need something for your forehead, ice or something?” She came to him, touched his forehead to check if it was alright, but when she touched him he didn't even budge, he'll be okay.

“Don't worry about that, it's nothing. You have a good aim, I'm surprised!”

“Yes well, it was luck I think, panic must have helped.”

“I'm sorry, Felicity.” He wasn't looking at her, as if he was ashamed or something.

“Don't worry, it's nothing Oliver and in the end you're the one hurt here, I'm fine. And I'm sorry too.” She said smiling.

“Okay.” He smiled a shy smile. And headed to the living room.

“You're leaving?” She didn't mean to sound so desperate when she asked, but it came out desperate.

“No, no, I have a little something for you, come with me.” She followed him in the little hallway and in the living room, and sat on the couch, while he went to pick up a plastic bag on the kitchen counter, and came to sit next to her. “Here, that one is for you and this one for me.” He handed her a brad new phone. “So I don't have to break in again.” he said with a small laugh.

“I don't mind you breaking in, only the next time please don't scare me like that, please, once your in shout my name or something, make a significant sound I don't know but make sure I know it's you.”

“Okay, I'll do. We should agree on the significant sound or shout. Like that you won't be surprised at all, you'll know for sure it's me.”

“Yeah, good idea. You could call me Sweety. I don't know why but I like it when you call me Sweety. I really have no idea why, I've always hated nicknames. But when you say it, I don't know it sounds different. Does it bother you? We could find something else if you don't like it? I mean it was just an idea.” He watched her the whole time, without interrupting her, just staring at her smiling. “Or you could just call me Felicity, I don't mind.” But at the end a small laugh escaped his lips. “Are you making fun of me, you shouldn't, I'm one of the only persons able to save your ass you shouldn't be making fun. You're rude I see why you got in the Russian mafia. Never recognizing a good opportunity when you see it...” By the end of her speech he was not trying to hide is laugh any more. She was so different, it amazed him.

“Okay, I'll call you Sweety, Felicity. Whatever you want.” Oliver said still laughing lightly. “But I have to disagree on something.” He said his serious face on. “You're wrong, us Bratva mobsters can recognize a good opportunity when we see one. Experience taught me that.”

“Oh really, please name one, I'm really eager to hear it.”

“In the bar, the other night, I picked you.” He said with his shy smile, looking at his hand on the table, only looking at her when he pronounced the last word of his sentence.

“You did. But to be fair you almost killed me with that door, you had no choice but try to make up for that.” He laughed at her answer.

“The door didn't even touch you Felicity.”

“Unlike the shampoo bottle I threw at you!” Her laugh was so genuine. “I'm sorry, it wasn't fair, though I'm glad it didn't because it could have gotten in the way of a great night from happening.”

“On that point we agree.” They looked right in each others eyes, and then she said something that seemed to surprise him.

“I'm glad it was you who came tonight Oliver, and not a psychotic murderer.”

“Me too, because I don't know if I would have been able to fight them, see last night I slept on the floor and I have to admit that my back didn't like it very much.”

“I slept just fine.”

“Felicity you slept on me, there was no other alternative for you than sleep well.” She gently hit his arm. “No more seriously, I came to give you that.” He pointed to the phone he gave her minutes before. “Only use it to communicate with me, okay? I already saved my number in yours, and yours in mine.”

They both sat on the couch looking at each other. Some time passed and Oliver suddenly stood up and said.

“I should go. Good night, Sweety.” And with that he was gone, she didn't even have time to respond, not even react.

 

Felicity called her mother after he left even if it was late she answered the call, Felicity told her she was okay, she had nothing to worry about but Donna told her that 'she wouldn't be a Jewish mother if she didn't worry', they talked for an hour, Donna making sure Felicity really was okay, and Felicity telling Donna everything that happened, avoiding the details like the part where she slept with Oliver and when he scared her breaking in her flat. Again.

When she hang up with her mother, she went back to the living room to take the phone Oliver gave her, she forgot to take it earlier. Back in her room she unlocked her new phone and saw two messages waiting to be open.

They were from Oliver obviously, who else would have texted her on this phone?

Oliver (12:47pm): Just checking if it really works ;)  
Oliver (1:03am): Could you confirm that you are still alive, please, I'm starting to worry.

Well it worked obviously, but worried Oliver was kind of cute. And just when she started to type and an answer he sent an other text.

Oliver (1:13am): That's it I'm genuinely worried now. If you don't text me back in less than three minutes I'm coming back to check on you.

If she didn't reply he'd come back. What should she do? She wanted him to come back, he left so rapidly earlier. But she doubted he would be in a great mood if he realized that she didn't answer on purpose, was it worth risking him getting mad at her? No, it wasn't. So she texted him back.

Felicity (1:14am): Sorry. I'm alive.  
Felicity (1:15am): I forgot the phone on the table in the living room, and went away to call my mother. Please, don't worry, or get mad at me.  
Felicity (1:15am): But know that it wouldn't bother me if you decided to show up anyway.  
Felicity (1:15am): Just to make sure I'm okay. Of course.

Oliver (1:17am): On my way.

Oh.

Was he really going to come? Again? She stood there in the middle of the living room, staring at the phone. And then the door knob moved. He really was coming over. Okay. She moved toward the door, but he was already opening it.

“I'm here now what?” He said with a big smile on his lips.

“You were already on your way here, weren't you?”

“Yes.”

“If I didn't ask you to come in, would you have?”

“No.”

“Why?”

They were looking at each other right in the eyes. And she realized they were holding hands.

“Because with you I don't know what I'm doing. I have no idea of where I'm going. I'm like a caged animal freed after years of captivity, and has no idea how to survive in this wild world by himself. I can't involve you in all of this Bratva nonsense, but at the same time I can't bring myself to leave you alone. The only thing I can think about these days is your safety. I don't even know you. And I'll do anything to protect you. How crazy is that? I'll kill every person who dares to even think about you in a wrong way. So if you end up hurt or even worse, I have no idea of what I'll be capable of. That's why I wouldn't have come in.”

His tone was calm when he said that. She stood there looking at him for ages. After that she slowly took her hands out of his, and threw them around his torso, hugging him very tightly. She said, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“We already agreed that I was in fact pretty involve in this Bratva nonsense Oliver. And I'm sorry I am the one to put you in a position where you care more about my own safety rather than your own survival. When in fact don't want you to. I don't want you to put my well being first. I was the one to involve myself in this war between the Bratva and the Police, you don't owe me anything.”

He suddenly got out of the embrace, holding her by the shoulders with his strong hands.

“No Felicity you don't understand. I just can't. I mean if something went to happen to you, it will unleash the beast inside and I don't think anything will ever be able to tame it. I just can't. And it freaks the hell out of me. ”


	11. Pale blue eyes.

“Why are you scared?”

“Because you are not part of my world Felicity. And I don't want all of this crazy shit change the way you see the world. The further you are from this, from me, the better it is for you.”

“But what if I don't want you to go somewhere else, and especially not away from me.”

“I think we have a problem then because I don't want to go away either.”

And with that he took her face in his arms and slowly started kissing her. It started as a chaste kiss, ended as two lost bodies unable to separate from the other. They ended in her bedroom, on the bed actually. But nothing happened. It came from a common silent agreement. Tonight they would kiss and nothing more. But after at a certain time Felicity started yawning. They new it was time. Oliver got up from her bed and started putting his shoes back on. But she stopped him.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“Home. Why?”

Really he was going to leave her like that. Again. “I want you to stay.” She said it. If he wanted to leave now he could but he at least knew that he was welcome to stay with her.

And he stayed. He took off the shoe he put on seconds before. She went in the bathroom to put on a large T-shirt and shorts, and got back to her bed. Once she was settled under the covers he sat on the bed next to her. She could only see his back. Was he seriously planning on sitting here all night? On that she disagreed, so she grabbed his shirt and pulled on it until he was laying on the bed next to her. She steadied her head on his shoulder, his arm naturally steadying her neck, his hand softly set on her side, his thumbs rubbing the spot gently. Her arm going around his torso, holding him to her.

“We need a plan Oliver.”

 

* * *

 

They had a plan. Oliver had gone back to the penthouse. He prepared what Felicity needed in order to find everything they could on the Count. She had showed him specific computers and devices he had to purchase in order to run the researches. The night before they agreed that it was too risky for Felicity to run it from her personal laptop, and so was it to do it from the computers she had at work. So from a common agreement they choose to buy new material and place it at Oliver's. Like that when she would work on that he would be with her all the time and able to protect her if necessary. The penthouse was situated in one of the safest buildings of Starling, Oliver being one of the Bratva's important member had been offered the place when he became Captain. He decided to take it because he liked the view from the terrace when the sun was setting. Even if all of this security was really truly unnecessary, he knew perfectly how to defend himself. But now that Felicity was in the obligation to spend time here with him he had to confess he was happy that he building had good security.

He had bought every single thing she had written down on the list she gave him this morning before heading to work. He had set all of the full boxes on the table in the middle of the dining area. Now it was up to her to make it work.

He grabbed her from Palmer Tech at 5:00pm and then they were or their way to Oliver's. She was quiet the whole drive over there. She didn't say a word in the elevator either. She only gasped pretty loudly when she entered Oliver's penthouse.

“Sorry I was a bit nervous about coming at your place I don't know why. But this is the complete opposite of what I was expecting. I was sure you lived in a dark basement, with only a mattress laying on the floor. And here we are in a very fancy penthouse, three times bigger than my apartment, with huge windows. I have to tell you are full of surprises Handsome.”

He smiled to her and led her to the table and the boxes. “So here is all you asked for. Are you sure you want to do this?” He was giving her an out. Once she opened the boxes she new it was over, she was stuck in this with him.

She picked up a little box and opened it. “I'm sure.”

“Okay, let's do this.”

 

It took Felicity three hours to make sure everything was working the right way. Just when she was done and about to turn the computers on Oliver spoke.

“Do you want to eat something before?”

And right when started talking her stomach rumbled. He had a prefect timing. “I'll take that as a 'yes'. There's a sushi restaurant right down the building, I'll go grab some to eat. Be back in ten.” And with that he was out. Leaving her alone in his big place. Curiosity took over and Felicity went for a little tour of his wonderful penthouse.

The place was very clean, except for a little broken glass, there were three tiny pieces on the floor right next to the table leg. What happened here? He must have broken a glass or something like that, she assumed. She cleaned the three little pieces and went to the other side of the big room, where there was a little desk with framed pictures.

He was on the three of them. One where he seemed very young, there was a little girl with dark hair next to him, she must be from his family, there was a family resemblance, she assumed once again.

The two other seem more recent, on the second one he was with two men, the one on the right had black hair and a playboy smile, all the girls must fall for it. On the left there was a black man with really short hair, smiling too, this one was really muscly. And on the middle was Oliver, he was smiling, it seemed genuine, he looked very happy, he had a little light in the eyes that he doesn't have anymore, and she started wondering what did he have to go through to lose this light? The three men were shirtless, and the three of them had a star tattooed on their right pecs, the tattoos were very black and were circled by a red halo, they must have been fresh when the photo was taken.

The third photo was quite surprising to Felicity, because it was Oliver and Laurel, Quentin's daughter, hugging in a park. They were both smiling at the photographer. She had no idea that Oliver and Laurel were friends, she knew that Laurel was in a relation with a man related to the Russian mafia, but was it Oliver? Felicity thought they were in a pretty serious relationship, and that they were supposed to get married soon. It couldn't be Oliver, could it? Would he have slept with her while engaged to another woman?

She heard noises and the door opened, Oliver came in with two paper bags containing their meal. And when he saw Felicity with the picture of him and Laurel his eyes turned a shade darker. He placed the bags on the kitchen island, and headed toward where Felicity was standing, his eyes never leaving her hands. He didn't say anything even once he was standing next to her, he stayed quiet. So she asked.

“Are you engaged to Laurel?” And then his eyes went strait to hers.

“No. She is engaged to Tommy. It's him.” He showed her the picture she previously looked at, the one with the three bare-chested men, Tommy was the one with the playboy smile. “Laurel and I dated when we were younger, she dumped me when I joined the Bratva. But we're still friends.”

“You don't owe me any explanation Oliver. I'm sorry for snooping around. I just saw the pictures, and … I don't know... You seemed very happy though.”

“Yes. I was. I think.” He took the photo with the little girl in his hands. “This is Thea. My baby sister. She was something like 11 or 12 on this picture. This was taken before I joined Bratva, when we were still a 'normal' family.” You could hear it in his voice that he had family problems.

“If you don't want to talk about it it's okay you know, but if you do, know that I'll listen.” She told him with a light smile, and he smiled her his shy smile back.

“I do want to talk to you, I have no idea why but I like talking to you. You don't judge me, or at least if you do you don't show it.” He let go of a little laugh, and kept on talking. “Well Thea is now eighteen and recently learned that my parents and myself kept hidden for years that our dad isn't her biological father.” You could hear in his voice how much he cared about his little sister, but you could also hear the hurt. “She discovered it few months ago, so she decided to leave, and cut all family ties, she went to live with her boyfriend. And haven't spoken to us since. I did discovered that she was not my father's like seven years ago, I noticed little things, like the link I had with my father was never there between him and her. They were close, but there was always something missing. She has nothing of him in her. But I didn't say anything because to me it didn't matter. But I believe she didn't see it the same way. Which I understand completely. But I miss her.”

Okay that was new, this was a part of Oliver she never suspected to even exist, he looked so crushed. He cares infinitely about his little sister, her being hurt means him being hurt. She wanted to fix it for him, for them, the both of them seemed so happy on the picture, now he just seemed lost, empty. And suddenly he put the picture back where it belonged and took the one where he was with Tommy and the other man. And started talking again.

“This is Tommy Merlyn, my best friend, well at least before we joined Bratva. Now we are just acquaintances. We hang out but it's not like it used to be anymore. Joining Bratva was hard on him. It killed this light he had inside him. The first year was when he was at his lowest... If not for Laurel I don't think he'd still be alive. He went to dark places. But then she was able to pull him up. I'm glad they found each other.” He smiled at this. And that's when Felicity realized that Oliver was a good man, he is just trapped in a world where he has no power, he is not in charge of his life anymore. And it led him where he is at now. “John Diggle here is the strong one, he lives a normal life, he has a wife and a daughter that he goes home to every night has if he just got back from work. I honestly don't know how he does it.”

He placed back the picture where it was, looked at her right in the eyes and his were off, there was nothing in them anymore. He patted her back, went to the kitchen and got their meals out of the bags.

Shit how could he do that ? Reveal so much about him and just leave her there. He's been through so much, her heart ached for him. He was so sad. It killed her inside.

“I didn't tell you all that so you can take pity, you know. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Come on, let's eat we have some work to do.”

She realized it was as if he made peace with all these hard times hitting him a long time ago.

But now that he was mentioning it she was starving. She came sit down next to him, on one of the kitchen stools.

 

“You think our plan will work?” she asked once she almost finished eating.

“It has to. It's a good plan. We have to believe it will, otherwise we're doomed.”

“Okay. Back to work, I have to set up all of the programs we need in order to find everything we can on the Count. I think I'll be able to do that tonight, but we should only turn them on tomorrow night, after I double check every thing, we don't want them to know we are looking for information on them. Would be quite unfortunate.” After that she turned on her computers, and started typing right away.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had strictly no knowledge about computer science. He had to rely completely on Felicity for this one. While she typed on her keyboard he cleaned the kitchen. He had no idea of what to do, waiting wasn't his forte. But he didn't want to stay around her, he needed to let her some space in order for her to complete what she wanted tonight. So he went to his gym, it was an improvised gym he had in his apartment, he had changed his guest room, instead of a bed there were now sports machines. He stayed for two hours in the room, and went straight to take a shower afterward.

When he got back down to see where Felicity was at, he found her asleep on her keyboard. All the computers were off so she must have finished what she was doing. She slept with her arms under her head, surrounding her keyboard. Her breaths were so slow, she seemed so calm and rested. He didn't want to wake her, well not exactly, he didn't want her to go back home. It would mean leaving him alone in this big space. Truth was her only presence between these walls brought life back to the place. He didn't want her to leave.

So he picked her up slowly and carried her up in his bedroom, laid her down on her mattress, took off her shoes, her glasses and pulled up the covers.

He stood there looking at her for some time, just thinking.

Nothing could ever happen to her. He won't let it happen. Every person even daring to put a hand on her will pay the price.

But who was he to say that when he was the one tarnishing her with all his Bratva bullshit.

But it was stronger than him, he couldn't resist. He felt drawn to her. He stood there for a few more minutes and got back downstairs, to sleep on the couch.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a start. Where was she? What time was it? Did she smell coffee? Yes it definitely was coffee, she followed the smell. Once downstairs she realized it was in fact Oliver, making coffee. And he simply said.

“Morning. Coffee?”


	12. Better than that.

Another day at work. It passed quite rapidly. She was eager to go back at Oliver's. She wanted to launch the programs. But not only. She had to admit she wanted to see Oliver.. Nonsense kid you just left him this morning! That's when she realized, she was falling for him. Well done Felicity, a mobster, one with a debt toward the Russian mafia moreover. Frack, she was falling so hard for him... Hoping this whole mess ends up well.

This time she went to the penthouse on her own, he had asked her if she wanted him to come and get her but she had refused. He had already taken her to work this morning, because she had left her car at Palmer Tech the night before since he had been the one driving them to his place.

Well she was there now, she had arrived at six, she had knocked at the door but there had been no answer... What was going on? She had decided to wait for him a little, before starting to get worried. He was a grown man after all, he was more than able to take care of himself. She waited. For almost half an hour, sitting on the floor next to the door of his apartment. Playing with her phone.

She still hadn't talked talk to Christina about all this. And she wasn't sure if she would. Christina had nothing to do with this, she didn't need to get involve in this, whatever this was. She'll tell her everything when it will be all over.

He arrived at 6:20pm, with paper bags in his arms.

“Felicity, you're already here, I thought you'd have come latter. I went to the grocery store, to cook something for tonight while you're doing your thing with the computers. Have you been waiting for a long time?”

He had gone buy them food, to cook. Oh boy, who was this man? Seriously. She couldn't care less about the wait right now. She just wanted to jump him, here and now.

But she knew better, they had work to do, she still had to check the programs and launch the searches.

“No, I just got here, don't worry.” She shot him a smile, she had to do something otherwise she was sure she was going to start something she didn't need right now. Later maybe? Ah, she needed a computer, right now!

He handed her a paper bag and opened the door. They both went to put the groceries on the counter and Felicity got straight to her computer. Sat in front of it and turned it on. Once the computers were on she scrupulously checked her programs, they were clean and working. That was it the search was on. They were now going to dig up every computerize information, legal or not, buried on the Count. He will, no longer have secrets for Oliver and Felicity.

 

* * *

 

She had been on her computers for more than three hours. He just had finished preparing the dinner, but he didn't want to bother her in her searches, since he was the one for whom she was doing it.

She really was cute. She frowned a bit when she was really focused on what she was doing, he kept on looking at her like some kind of a stalker. He could drop what he was doing so easily just to take a look at her.

He got the plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the kitchen counter. He must have made noise because when he did she turned to look at him.

“Want to eat something?”

“Yes.” And she got up from her chair to sit on one of the stools. He could feel her eyes on him, looking at him serving the food in her plate.

“Did you get something yet?”

“Yes I found what the Police had on him, which is not much unfortunately. But I thought about the phone he gave you for the exchange with the Bratva. I know you destroyed it but I hacked it last weekend and maybe its data could help us get to them, even if it turns out to be a dead end, or just a burner that I won't be able to track it doesn't matter, it at least gives us something to work on. So I'll start working on that after we eat.”

“Well that's more than I thought. I was sure he had somehow managed to cover all of his tracks, and that there would have been nothing to find.”

“Oh don't get me wrong, he had them covered. I just uncovered them.”

“Seriously? Just like that you uncovered them?”

“Well I had to do few things to get them but yes I uncovered them. When you see him next time you should tell him to find a better hacker btw. Because this one isn't very competent.”

“Whoa.”

“You seem surprised.” She was smiling, as if she was herself surprised by him being surprised, if that even made sense.

And yes he was surprised, hell he was amazed. He knew she was good, but not that good. And it was a very good surprise.

“It's because I am. You're remarkable Felicity.” He said it with a smile, and he was thanked by her shy smile, she lowered her head slowly, looked at her now empty plate and smile to herself. The place was quiet, only noises being the computers beeps and their mixed breaths. She suddenly got up, picked up her plate, washed it and went straight to her computers. Strange behavior, she seemed in a rush and uneasy.

They'll talk later, they both had work to do, he had to clean the dishes and he also needed to go to Verdant, since the night of the exchange he hadn't worked at the club he had work to do. Even if he was not in the best of terms with the Bratva he still had obligations toward them. And tonight was Thursday he had to check if there was something to order, if there was everything they needed to open the bar in stock. And he had to make the accounting of the previous weekend, because even if he hadn't been there last weekend the club had still been open, and he was the one in charge of the financial part, so he had to work on that because he hated to fall behind on the accounting. He had already dealt with the non legal part of Verdant business' all day long, he should have taken his laptop with him. But it was too late to think about that now.

But he could just go to Verdant, grab his computer, rapidly check the stock and come back here, couldn't he? Yes he could, but he didn't want to. It didn't feel right to leave her alone in here, since she was here not to be alone and to be protected in case something happened. And now that she had started to sneak through the Count's he was even more uncomfortable leaving her unprotected.

She could go to verdant with him? No, bad idea, because it meant keeping her from doing her 'job'.

He had to go alone. Okay he'll turn on all the alarms in case some tried to come in.

Once he was done with the dishes he told Felicity about what he had to do.

“Felicity? I have to leave you here, I need to go to Verdant, I won't be long though. Need to check the stock and take my laptop. I'll be absent for 30 to 45 minutes, something like that. If you need something you can call me, I will have my phone next to me and I will answer right away.” She turned to him only when he said 'leave you'. But he could see that she understood his reasons just with the look she gave him.

“Okay, I won't move, I promise.”

“Well, I'll still turn on the alarms, because we are never too sure, if someone tries to get in here I'll receive a text but in here you'll just hear a very loud beep.” He walked toward the door and pushed a button on the casing on the wall, and a quite loud beep sounded. “Like this one, then nothing, it's a silent alarm. So if, and only if you hear it. You have to run in the bathroom upstairs, in the closet there is a little trapdoor which leads to some kind of a small attic. And you hide there. Get out under no circumstances. Okay?” He was now in front of her.

She was watching Oliver with no emotion left on her face. She was now dead serious. “Okay.”

“I'll come back as fast as I can manage Felicity.” He loved how her name sounded in his mouth. He turned to leave but she called him. He just had enough time to turn and she launched herself in his arms, hugging him very tightly. She let go of him way too soon, but the earlier he went to Verdant, the earlier he'll be back here.

 

Something was wrong at Verdant. He had taken the back door, so he had to go through the storage, where he checked the alcohol, there was enough for at least Friday night, he'll have to order some more for Saturday though.

Out of nowhere Oliver heard a laugh. A laugh he knew, it was a pretty familiar sound, but he couldn't replace it. So he stepped in the main room, it was Laurel's laugh. She was there with Tommy, Sara, Nyssa, Dig and Lyla. He had no idea they had planned to spend the evening here. How could he have known, he actually barely talked to them anymore. Even to Tommy, whom he was in charge of the club with. Well, now it's too late to hide back, they've seen him.

“Hi. I need to go to the office, I just have to pick up my laptop and check the stock.” and with this words he was on his way to his office. There were plenty of letters on his desk, on top of his computer. He took, them, some of them must be the bills, he needed them. He packed his laptop and the letters and was on his way out. He tried to leave unnoticed by his 'friends' at the bar, and he almost succeeded, he was at the storage door when he heard.

“Really Oliver, you are going to just leave like a thief.” He let a sigh escape his mouth, and turned to his friends.

“Well I have somewhere to be guys I am sorry.”

“What!?” Sara and Tommy said at the same time.

“I have somewhere to be.” He repeated louder this time.

“We heard that. It was just surprising. And where is it exactly that you have to be?” Sara the one was talking, the way others looked at her he guessed that she was the one with the more alcohol in the blood, and also the only one brave enough to ask him. Because if he had to name someone who had never been afraid of him, and who didn't hesitate to put him back on the right track, it definitely was Sara.

“Actually, the penthouse.”

He witnessed fury invade her. “ Are you fucking kidding me Oliver Queen? You could have just said that you didn't want to stay with us, it would have been the same! What is it, do we bother you? Are we too annoying for you? Are we such pains in the ass that you prefer to be alone? Or are you just ignoring us because the fact that our faces reminds you that you won't do anything to stop our father from getting killed. That must be it! If only you could see your face Oliver... Yes, Laurel told us about your little discussion. And she also told us that you are going to accept you imminent death, and our father's. You're a shame Oliver. The Oliver we all knew here years before, that man would be ashamed of what you've become. Believe me.”

Well at least that was out. Was it how they all felt? Like he was just doing nothing.

“Is this how you all feel about that? That I'm just sitting on my hands, waiting for Anatoli to sent someone to kill me?”

They didn't answer, but they didn't need to. Just like that he had his answer.

“Well, if it's how you all feel. I think I should go, I already ruined this little party of yours enough, don't you think?” And with that he left the room, and went to the storage room. And sat on a beer cask. He had to admit that he was also guilty in the story, well the one where his friends became his 'friends'. He didn't keep contact with them. But they hadn't either. And now they didn't even think about come to him to ask if he needed help, of yes Laurel came by once. To plead her father's case.. And now they had the balls to accuse him of letting the Captain fall. When he actually had a real plan to save him. What if he had told them he had a plan. That he in fact was doing something, what would their reactions have been? He didn't know if he wanted an answer to that.

Shit, he had forgotten Felicity alone at his place! It's been almost two hours since he left the loft. She must be freaking out! He hopped on his bike and in 3 minutes he was back at the penthouse, it was his faster ride, ever. Once in the elevator he felt trapped, it was not moving fast enough... It felt like the longest elevator ride of his life. But then he thought that his phone didn't actually rang. Nothing had happened. He still checked his phone and at the same time turned off the alarm. When he heard the ping of the elevator, he rushed out of it. And opened the penthouse door pretty quickly, and headed straight to where the computers were.

That's when he saw her empty chair.


	13. What you need.

Where was she? The alarm didn't trigger. Where could she be? She was nowhere to be seen, at least, in none of the rooms downstairs.

The bathroom!

He might have frightened her to death with his stories and his warning about people coming to attack her... one noise and she must have ran to hide!

So he ran too, to the bathroom and opened the closet, and the trapdoor. He called her, but there was no answer, she was not here. This couldn't be happening! Where the hell was she!? He closed the trapdoor and the closet and got out of the bathroom right in his bedroom.

And there she was.

Asleep in his bed. A loud sigh escaped him, it woke her. He didn't mean to wake her up.

“Oliver. I'm sorry I fell asleep. It took you a little longer than you said it would and I was finished with what I was doing, which turns out to be a dead end, as I suspected. But it's okay, we'll find something good, I'm sure of that. And well I was done with that and with your security system on I didn't want to risk to trigger it by living, so I went upstairs to rest a little. Hope you don't mind?”

“No not at all, make yourself at home here.”

Oh boy she was looking at him with the kindest of looks, and this little smile. Suddenly she got up and threw herself at him. Lips crashing together. Bodies in sync with one another. Moans escaped her mouth when he started kissing her neck. Hands undressing one another. They fell on the bed, half naked, Oliver on top of her.

“Oh god, I wanted to do that since I got here.” She whispered that in his ear, and it only aroused his senses and desires. His mind went completely crazy.

Three loud beeps sounded in a row. Felicity tried to rise but couldn't, she pushed Oliver with as much strength as she could but he didn't move an inch. “Get up Oliver! We have a lead!” He didn't stood up he just rolled on her side to allow her to rise but she was in such a hurry that when she got up she fell back on her ass right on Oliver's leg. “Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to. But come on Oliver, get up! We have something!!” She was now screaming at him with a huge smile on her face. She got up again, with as much rapidity as the first time and ran downstairs. Half naked, she was top less and with open jeans. He put his t-shirt back on and grabbed hers.

If they had a lead couldn't it wait tomorrow? And this computer alert had such a bad timing... They were just about to have sex, and from his memories of the other times he could say that it would have been good sex!

He was now downstairs, sitting next to Felicity, he tried to understand what was on the screens but he had no idea of what it meant... So he let her do her thing. And waited, silently.

After about half an hour she spoke. “We have a location on where he lives Oliver! We have a fucking location! We have him!”

“What? How can you know exactly that it's him?”

“The programs found some strange files, that's why it beeped. So I looked into them and they seemed strange, because it was some kind of accounting, and I did my best to find where this document was from. So I found the laptop it's on and happily there was some breach in their security system, he really should fire the hacker working for him because he is way too sloppy, and then I was able to have access to the computer from here. So I located it, which is how I have a location. And you're going to ask again how do I know it's his computer? It's because I found a file among others where there was, I'm pretty sure the Vertigo recipe, and from what I've learn from the Police's files he is the only to know it. So there is no way that someone else has all the accounting and the recipe on his computer. It can only be his Oliver.”

She found him. It took her something like 7 hours. The first part of their plan had worked and faster than they had thought it would have! She was a genius! “You found him! That's amazing! You're amazing Felicity!” and with that he kissed her. Passionately. She kissed him back, and they were back in the mood from earlier. He stood up from his chair and so did she when she felt him move. He took her in his arms and carried her upstairs, to the bedroom. Once they were at the top of the stairs their mouths separated, both of them being out of breath.

She was looking at him, right in the eyes. “You are fighting.” She simply stated, a huge grin on her face. He understood what she meant right away. How could he not want to fight when she was willing to do it with him? His answer was really clear in his mind.

“It's because I finally have something to hold on to.” Her smile grew even larger.

“I'm glad you have.” After that she kissed him, it was slow and passionate. But somehow more powerful than all of the times before. And they slowly headed toward Oliver's bedroom. This time they undressed each other slowly, taking time to explore each others body.

He started with her neck, and very slowly made his way down to her breasts, leaving soft kisses all along.

He slept with a lot of women, but he never felt this kind on thing. Okay having sex with Laurel was good, like really good. But they didn't have this thing that he has with Felicity. As if if he wanted it to be good he had to make sure that it was good for her first. He had never really cared before, he made sure the woman he was with came at least once before he did, but he never thought that it would matter that much to him. That, when he was actually satisfying her, he would feel somehow satisfied himself.

This woman really was something special. And he thought about all that while getting down on her. Her deep moans were what made him escape his thoughts. And he was now completely focused on his task. Teasing her whenever he could, it would made those little growls escape from her throat, and those ones would definitely be the death of him. It aroused him even more every time one escape her full lips. It made her back arch even more each time he placed his finger at her entrance, pushed the tip of his finger in and got it out right after. He even heard her call him a 'fucking bastard', which only made him go on with even more pleasure.

He didn't let her come, played with her body but never giving her the satisfaction she craved for.

Once he was done teasing her, he got up on his knees on the bed and she jumped on him with more rapidity he would have believed she could right now. But she jumped and rode him, never setting a regular pace. Biting on his neck. Sucking on his sensitive soft skin. It made him crazy. He wasn't in charge anymore, forced to be teased instead of teasing. Her hand tugging on his hair.

And for the first time in his life he enjoyed not being in charge, and letting go, just enjoying the instant. Her mouth left his shoulder for his mouth. This kiss was light, she just pecked him, and even with his closed eyes he could feel her smile. The light kisses kept on going, until Oliver's hand started to move, he had placed it right between her tights. When he began to draw light circles, her tongue invaded his mouth, muffling her moans. Felicity came once, but after he placed his second hand on her left breast, and she came a second time in a raw. And after that he let himself go. They were still kissing slowly. Whispering each others name.

She started to fall asleep in his arms. It was late after all, she had had a quite long day, and adding their little late night exercises. She after all deserved a calm night. But his mind didn't seem to want to want to shut up. He recalled what happened in his life since he met her in this bar.

There was a moment when he blamed her for everything that has happened since they met, but now he'd fuck up the deal himself if it meant having her in his life afterward. And then he said something out loud without realizing it. “I usually love sleeping all alone. I always found it awkward to fall asleep next to somebody. I have no idea why, I just didn't like that.” He felt her nose frown when he said that. “But strange thing is that with you I don't mind, I even like it.” She smile and pecked his torso.

“Me too.” And after that she was out, she started snoring a little, they were exactly snores, but more like deep breaths. Listening to the sound of her breathing calmed him, and soon after he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a start, a loud noise coming from the door. Someone was knocking on the door, well rather banging on the the door. Oliver was surprisingly still asleep. She got out of the bed, naked. She put on the first items of clothing she could find, being her jeans and Oliver's shirt. And ran to the door, the sun wasn't up yet, it was still the wee hours. When she opened the door a young guy was on the other side of the door. He was rather small for a man and had blue eyes.

“Where's Oliver?” The boy seemed in some sort of a shock, but angry at the same time. What was going on?

“Asleep.”

“Seriously.” He muttered under his breath, he pushed Felicity on the side and made his way toward the stairs

Surprised Felicity yelled at him. “What the fuck do you think you're doing!?”

“I'm waking him up!” He yelled from upstairs.

She was now behind him him, he was hitting Oliver's shoulder and she was at the bedroom door. “What? Who are you?”

He hit Oliver's shoulder a second time, and said his name very loudly. It was weird, because she wouldn't have pictured Oliver as a heavy sleeper.

Oliver woke up, surprisingly very conscious of what was happening around him. “Roy? What are you doing here?” The look Oliver had on his face only meant that nothing good could have happened.

“It's Thea. She OD'd.”

And then it all happened very quickly, Oliver's face fell. His eyes were empty of any emotion. He had told her about Thea, she was his baby sister, they weren't in great terms right now, but didn't need to have a high IQ to see that Oliver cared about his sister more than anyone. She looked for his pants and handed them to him. Once he had his pants on he stood up and went to the bathroom, and barely a minute late he was out. “Where is she Roy?” His tone was very cold, and he seemed ready to strangle Roy if he didn't give him an answer right away.

“She's at Starling General. I took her there, but I thought you would have liked to know about it so I came here while she was still out, because I have no way of contacting you.”

Felicity had to admit, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to be there for Oliver, but if he didn't want her next to him, she wouldn't go. So while Oliver and Roy hurried themselves out, she stayed a bit away from them. But she was interrupted in her thinking by Oliver.

“Felicity you coming or what?” Well now she had her answer. She put her coat and her shoes on and went to stand next to Oliver. She was ready.

When she was the least expecting it he took her hand in his. Intertwining their fingers, holding her hand, strongly. His head was bent down, she saw him taking a very deep breath, and he looked at her with doubt in his eyes. She knew he was afraid for his little sister, but she also suspected that it was part of the fact that since they were not in a good place, she wouldn't take it very well if he happened to be in the room, while she would be waking up. She would feel cornered and she suspected he didn't want that, at all.

She saw him take his keys, and they were now on their way to SG. Oliver was driving, Felicity sat on the passenger sit and Roy who had decided to ride with them, sat behind Oliver. The drive over was very silent. But her hand was still in his. His hold growing stronger as they headed towards the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Roy lead them straight to Thea's room. Shock hit Oliver when he entered the room. Here she was her tiny frame laying on the bed, she was so pale, and so tiny. He realized he was crushing Felicity's hand when her other one went slowly caressing his tensed fingers. He slowly let go of his very firm grip to a tight one. Since when was Thea doing drugs? This was all his fault. Learning about her father really crushed his baby sister. And he did nothing to help her at the time.

“Since when is she doing drugs?” Oliver's tone was full of anger.

“Not long.” Roy didn't answer him sincerely he could feel it, as if he was lying, or hiding something.

“When Roy?” Oliver wasn't taking Roy's shit.

“Since you came by the other day. She went out right after you left and I don't know how it happened but when she came back she was on full high on Vertigo, she had like hundred pills on her. And … I tried …. I tried Oliver …. I swear. I tried to keep her from taking those fucking pills. But she got aggressive and shit. I tried to throw then away while she was out. But as soon as she realized she managed to get some more. I didn't know what to do. Till this morning when I got home, I saw her laying on the middle of the kitchen floor. Fuck Thea!” He punched the door and ran out.

He was responsible for Thea's state. He sat down on the chairs at the left of Thea's bed, took his head between his hands. Everything he felt was pain. Every single thing. Pain mixed to anger.

But the hand drawing light circles in his back kept him grounded. Without that touch he would have gone crazy.

Thea coughed. His head shot up to her, her eyelids were slightly trembling. “Roy.” She called for Roy. And he wasn't here. Oliver got up and ran out of the room to look for him.

 

* * *

 

She was alone in an hospital room, with Oliver's baby sister after she just OD'd. Okay. And she heard something, she wouldn't have thought she would.

“Who are you?” Thea was speaking to her. With a very weak voice, but her eyes were entirely open now. Felicity got up, to stand next to Thea's bed, because from where she was, if the girl wanted to look at Felicity she had to bend her head, and since she seemed weak Felicity decided to move closer to her.

“Well. I'm Felicity. You don't know me. I came here with Oliver. And Roy.” Even weak Thea seemed surprised by her words.

“You came here with Ollie?” Felicity nodded, the young girl paused a minute and added. “You don't look like his other friends.”

“Well, I don't know them, so I can't really judge.” She answered smiling.

“Then believe me on that. You look nothing like them.” She shot Felicity a weak smile.

That's when Roy and Oliver decided to enter the room. Roy went straight to her bed, but Oliver came behind Felicity, as if he was trying to hide or something. And for the second time today, his hand was firmly holding hers.


	14. Don't hurt yourself.

They were back from the hospital. Oliver was angry, she had never seem him this angry. He wanted to break everything surrounding him.

She had to admit that after he and Roy entered Thea's hospital room, all hell broke on him.

In fact it hadn't started bad. Thea had asked a few question to Felicity on how her and Oliver met, but as soon as she mentioned the Count it was over. Thea knew from whom she had bought drugs, and knowing that Oliver had a some kind of connection with this character made her beyond mad. And guilt hit Felicity so hard for mentioning him, couldn't she just have said that they had met at a bar like simple couples, and not that he actually thought she tried to frame him... So after she had mentioned the Count Thea had gone crazy, she screamed after Oliver, they had to force him out of the room for her to calm down just a little.

“Wait the Count? You said the Count? You're doing business with the Count Oliver? You're spreading his shitty drug? Fuck Oliver I thought my speech the other day would have had much more impact on your fucking brain and acts! But you can't make a good decision! Can you? No. Never, not once. You're incapable of making the right choice. You're a shame Oliver! Nothing more! Nothing. You don't feel anything. You fight. You deal drugs. You steal. You lie.” He was already beaten down but her last blow got to him so hard. “You kill... I don't want you here.” she said it without a single emotion in her voice. And then she exploded. “I don't want you here! Get out! Go! Leave! I don't want to see you!” Felicity dragged him out of the room. Once they were out she Thea yell on Roy. “Why the fuck did you bring him in here Roy? What were you thinking?” Felicity didn't hear Roy's answer, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She led him to where the car was parked, where she managed to take his keys from his pocket and make him sit in the passenger seat. He didn't say a word. Not a noise. Felicity drove them to the penthouse. The sun was up by now.

He got out of the car very quickly, his mood had changed. He was tensed. Angry.

Felicity got out the car and followed him to the elevator. He stayed as far from her as the confined space of the elevator allowed it. He got out of it, almost running. When she entered the penthouse a minute later he was already pacing. She took her shoes and coat off. Saw him with his hands clung into fists. Ready to break everything in the apartment. He was muttering something. She got closer to him to hear what he was saying.

“I'll kill him. He dies today.” He was saying these two phrases in a loop. This couldn't last longer. He couldn't stay like that, full of hate and anger, he'll explode, and she was afraid of the consequences, if she let that happen. So she went to him. Stood right in front of him. Not afraid. She took his hands in hers.

She had to go to work but she couldn't leave him like that. He'll do something wrong for sure. It was only 7:40am she still had an hour before going to work. She'll try to stop him. And if it turned out not to work, she wouldn't go to Palmer Tech today. In fact yesterday when she was alone in the penthouse she thought about taking two weeks off. She'll talk about it with Ray later.

They were still holding hands. But seeing him hurt like that hurt her. She let go of his hands and hugged him tight. Placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was so strong and quick. It only made her hold him more tightly. He on his side didn't move. He didn't return her embrace.

“You can't kill him Oliver.” His whole body tensed even more. “I mean not that I don't want you to. But, here your life is also at stake. We need him alive to finish our plan. I know you want revenge for your sister and you'll have I promise you. But not right now.” She could feel him being unsure of how to act, what to do, what to think. “He's your only chance of saving your relationship with Thea. Because if your dead I'm pretty sure there will be not much you will be able to fix. And even if she doesn't think so, she needs her big brother. Alive.” He placed his arms around her. Retuning her embrace.

“How do you do it? How can you keep on thinking this clearly?”

“My point of view is slightly less biased than yours. Frankly I have no merit, I'm sure that if it was about my family I'll be in a state of mind closer to yours than mine.”

He let go of a little laugh. “Even when I'm doing shit or going crazy you have this ability of making me feel like a normal person. With problems but nothing that can't be solved. That even in a clear state of mind I couldn't do.”

She pulled her head away from his torso and looked at his face. And said with a shy smile. “Well be glad you have me for that then.” Biting her lower lip, and letting it go with a smile.

“I am.” He pecked her lips. Well she didn't expect that, he must have sensed it because he smiled. “You have no idea of how cute you are right now, do you? Wearing my shirt. Makes me want to do much more than just kiss you. But you gotta get ready for work. Come on go.”

“You sure you'll be okay? You don't want me to stay with you today?”

“I'm a big guy don't worry, I'll survive the day.” He kissed her one more time before letting go of his embrace and said “I hope.” heading toward his improvised gym. Yes she knew the place, she kinda made a tour yesterday evening while he was at Verdant. So now she knew where he was disappearing to.

After he entered the room, she went upstairs took a shower, dressed, and headed to work.

 

* * *

 

She got back to the penthouse around 6:15pm, this evening. He was sitting in the couch watching TV. Turns out he was looking at Hockey Wives, and she must like it because she ran toward the couch, throwing her bag, coat and shoes away and sat right next to him, without even greeting him. She was sucked into the episode, right away.

Well that was new. He didn't even think she knew Hockey Wives. “Hello Sweety, how was your day at work?” He said that with his teasing voice.

But it didn't made react the way he would have wanted her to. She simply replied, without even looking at him. “Well good actually. Thank you.” Well now he knew that it wasn't even worth trying to talk to her during Hockey Wives. Cool. If he knew he would have watched the Simpsons.

But it was nice though, just watching TV sitting on a couch, with Felicity. He couldn't complain. They made small talks during the adds.

“Oh by the way Oliver I took vacations, so I don't have to go to work for about a week and half I think, starting tomorrow. We'll be able to work all day long on trapping the Count! Ain't it great?”

“It is!” Was his only answer. It was actually, but he wasn't sure of himself. All day long with Felicity, it could turn out to be tricky, not that he wouldn't like it, on the contrary. He may like it a bit too much, and it started to scare him. Moreover she was practically living here these days. Will she just move in for her vacations? Was it a good idea if he asked her to? Will she say yes? Well you're not asking her to marry you, dude. You're offering her a place to stay during the time the two of you catch the son of a bitch, then you'll see. Well when you looked at it like that, yes it was simple. “Would you like to stay here? I mean for your vacations, until we stop the Count?” That was it, it was out.

She turned her head slowly toward him. “Would it be okay with you if I did?”

“Well since I'm the one asking, yes. It'll be okay with me.”

“Okay, then I'd like that too.” She changed her position on the couch, she turned to him and put her feet on his lap. As if she was already home. And he had to confess, he had no problems with that. At all.

 

* * *

 

The plan was to create Felicity a new identity, the one of a rich woman with enough influence to be able to have relations to contact the Count and buy drugs. Big fat lie.

They had watched Hockey Wives, Oliver had cooked them something and they had started creating the new identity. They'd been on it for an hour.

Hart born Green, Marie: Birth: 03/18/1986, heiress of a huge company, seated in Switzerland. Green Pharmaceutical industry. Daughter of John Green, American, and Miranda Green born Vermeil, Switz. Sister of Jessica and Thomas Green. Now living in Coast City, but previously lived in Zurich. Left after her parent's death in 2002, became CEO of the company, and moved to the US with her siblings. Went to med school, studied in France. Owner of three cats. Married to Eugene Hart. No child. Love eating and going to galas.

They had to create a background for everything, like press articles for her parents death, birth and death certificates... Bank accounts... For every single one of these fictive characters. Actually Oliver came up with Marie's storyline.

Tonight she had created all the birth certificates, and the death certificates for her parents. Created a bank account for Marie's siblings, but not hers yet. She turned around to talk to Oliver, but when her eyes left her computer screen she realized he was no longer sitting next to her. Nowhere to be seen downstairs... She called for him. No answer. Where the hell was he? She went upstairs, she checked every room, and finished with his bedroom.

And here he was. He must have been changing the bedsheets, when he actually fell asleep on the bed. Poor thing, he must have been so tired, they had a crazy day after all, and she had been absent, she had no idea of how he had spent his but it must have been tiring.

What was she supposed to do?

She went downstairs, turned off her computer, checked if the door was locked, it was. Oliver never would have let her downstairs alone without locking the door. She picked up her purse to take her phone charger, turned off the lights and headed upstairs. Went through Oliver's closet and stole one of his sweaters. Headed to the bathroom, took a shower, and put on the stolen sweater.

She looked at him rolled in the sheets, bare-chested his gray sweatpants. He really was handsome. She stood like this and looked at him for five minutes, until she heard him.

“If you're planning on killing me, please don't do it on the bed, you'd ruin the sheets.” She laughed. His eyes were still closed, he didn't even open them. How didn't he know it was even her standing there?

“You're really handsome, you know?” The voice she used made him laugh because she said it as if it was a really unfair fact. She joined him in the bed. Curled up next to him, his arms went around her waist to lock her against him, it came naturally. And once settled in his arms, she felt safe.

 

* * *

 

It took Felicity the whole day to create this Marie character. She even created files for the cats in some vet's data in Coast City. Created fake lease in some big house in CC too. Well it was all in place.

Now they were at the most difficult part, take contact with the Count in order for Marie to buy him some of his special pharmaceuticals. Felicity wanted to do it straight. She had found his personal number and wanted to just send him a text. But Oliver didn't like that. He wanted to create connections, so that it was the Count that contacted her and not the other way around. But Felicity had assured him that it would take too long, way too long. And she had managed to convince him that it was safe, and that it could be logical if you looked at Marie's actual resources. So they had gone with her plan. And sent him a text.

Oliver had gone to the grocery shop, down the building and bought a phone. Came back to the penthouse 10 minutes later. Turned it on and wrote the text. While Felicity made sure that if someone tried to ping them, they would find them in her fictive house in Coast City.

Oliver (11:37pm): I'm in need of something, heard you could help me out.

After sending the text they both went to sit next to each other on the kitchen stools, looking at the phone, silently. Felicity sipped her drink, she was sure of her plan, but Oliver had doubts and didn't blink an eye waiting for the phone to ring.

The Count (12:02pm): How did you get this number?

Fuck he really had answered. Game on, son of a bitch. You just signed your own death warrant.

Oliver (12:05pm): I'm not gonna reveal my secrets. Just got my own resources. And I have to confess having money helps.

The Count (12:06pm): How can I help you then?

Here just the mention of money and he was already on. Fool.

Oliver (12:06pm): See, I have to be in Starling in three days, on Monday. And I was hoping we could meet. I need some of your magical pills.

The Count (12:07pm): How much of it do you want?

Oliver (12:08pm): I have 100 000$. How much pills is that worth?

The Count (12:08pm): Enough for you to be high as fuck.

The Count (12:10pm): Meet me Monday, at 7pm, in the Glades, '503' parking lot, 3rd floor. Mrs Hart.

Oliver (12:11pm): See you Monday.

It worked. Her plan fucking worked.

“See it all worked perfectly.” She told him, they hadn't exchange a single word during the time Oliver texted the Count.

“It did. Fuck, you did it. I can believe it. If everything goes right my debt toward Anatoli will be settled by Tuesday. You're amazing Felicity!” He took her head between his hands and kissed her with everything he had. Passion, gratitude, joy, admiration, wonderment, every positive feeling you can name he was feeling it right now. And even if he, well really both of them, weren't ready to admit it love was also one of these feelings. “We make a hell of a team.”

“We do.”


	15. Closer to you.

It was Saturday. A week and a day had passed since Anatoli's visit. Felicity and Oliver's plan was going well, now that they had settled a meeting with the Count, they only had to prepare themselves to go.

But one thing Oliver hadn't considered and was having second thoughts about, was Felicity's involvement in the plan she had set up. She was supposed to embody this 'Mare Hart' character but wasn't it a bit dangerous? What was he thinking when he agreed to that! He'll be putting her in crossfire. If something were to happen she'd be target number one. The Count knew who 'she' was, he had made it clear on his last text. There was no way he could change her plan. If she wasn't the one going to meet the Count he'll suspect something right away, and they'd be doomed. He had to find a way to protect her. From now on her survival depended on him.

 

* * *

 

“I don't understand why you were so kind to Oliver, Anatoli. He made us look weak. It's been a week and we still haven't heard a thing from him. I asked Floyd today if he knew something, if he had an idea of what Oliver was doing. And guess what! No one knows anything. If you don't act right now Bratva will be laughed at. Is that what you want Anatoli? He isn't even a Russian member, it's the American branch. He is nothing but a pain in the ass to Bratva now!”

“What do you want me to do Isabel!? Go to his place and put a bullet through his brain? Yes, that will certainly help. We'll have a dead Captain, missing drugs and 100 000$, and everyone will say that my word is worth nothing, because I would have killed a Captain to whom I gave two weeks to fix his mess. Yes Isabel, that's a great solution.”

“Still darling, I don't understand your reaction.”

“We need the money or the drugs Isabel. That's it. And if Oliver doesn't get any of these back, he knows what will happen, believe me.”

“And what if he doesn't. If by the end of the two weeks you gave him, he comes here empty-handed. Even if he knows what awaits him, you killing him, it doesn't fix anything. We'll still be missing 100 000$ or the drugs. What's your plan? I know you have one.” Isabel asked him with a smirked, she knew Anatoli didn't act unless he had a back up plan.

“I'll make Oliver kill every person related to this fucking deal. Even the Count and believe me darling the son of a bitch will regret screwing me over. And then I'll put an end to Oliver's existence and it won't be pretty.”

“Here, I knew you hadn't softened with time. I love you and your brilliant plans so much darling.”

 

* * *

 

“Felicity sweety, I'd like to see you, I miss you.”

“Now is not the time mom. But I promise you next week once all this is over I'll come by the house and visit you and Quentin.”

“Once what is over hon? I thought you were okay! Felicity, what's going on?”

“I'm okay mom, I swear! I just need few days to tie up loose ends and then I'm all yours.”

“Really Felicity, because I feel like your hiding things from me. I'm just worried about you hon.” But the only answer Donna got was silence. “Promise me you'll be okay hon.”

A minute of silence separated Donna and Felicity's words. “I promise mom. I have to go. I love you.”

“Love you too Felicity.” Donna hung up their call. Leaving Felicity with a feeling of loneliness sitting on Oliver's big empty bed. She laid down on the bed, and succumbed to the feeling of fatigue that started to build up since she met Oliver.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had spent the entire day sitting on the couch and thinking about how he could protect Felicity. He had to go to the parking lot and prepare his plan. See where he could hide and also be able to witness the whole scene without being seen himself. He was determined to do this right. No messing up this time. He got a second chance and there was no way he'd have a third one.

He finally got up from the couch and realized that Felicity was still supposed to be at his place. How could he have forgotten that? He was so focused on his plan that he forgot she had spent the day at his place. But where was she? She was not on her computers, nowhere downstairs actually. He got upstairs and looked in every room only to find her laying on his bed. She was huddled up in the middle of the bed, holding a pillow in her arms. She looked so fragile, asleep alone on his bed. Just when he moved to get back downstairs she smiled, she must have been dreaming. He'd give anything to know what made her smile even when she was asleep.

Still thinking about that Oliver went back downstairs, and wrote a note where he explained her where he was and what he was doing. Precising he would get back with dinner. He left the note in the middle of the table, took his keys and left the penthouse, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

For the second time since she was staying at Oliver's a banging on the door woke her up.

While she ran to the door the banging never stopped. Thankfully she slept in her day clothes, and was presentable enough to open the door. When she opened the door she instantly recognized the person on the other side despite the fact that she had never really met her. Laurel Lance was the one standing outside Oliver's apartment. Right when the door opened Laurel started talking but never looking at the person opening it.

“I'm sorry Oliver, for the way we all reacted back at the club the other night. It was mean. But we learned about your sist-.” After sensing something wasn't normal Laurel looked up from the ground, and realized it wasn't Oliver standing in from of her, but a small blond woman, whom she never saw before. “Oh. Hello, I'm sorry I thought Oliver would have been the one opening the door. Where is he? And sorry but who are you?”

“Well, hello. I'm Felicity, and I don't think Oliver is here, sorry.” Laurel was even more gorgeous in real. To be honest Felicity found it a bit intimidating.

“Felicity... Why does that name seem familiar, have we met before?”

“Oh no, we haven't. But your maybe heard my name with your father, I'm Donna's daughter. Glad to finally meet you Laurel.” The look of surprise and confusion on Laurel's face was totally understandable. What was her father's girlfriend's daughter doing at her ex boyfriend's place?

“Oh yes, that's it. Nice to meet you too Felicity, though I don't want to be rude but I don't really understand what you are doing in Oliver's apartment.”

“Well I'm here to help him with a little problem.” And to occasionally sleep with him. “But may I ask what you are doing here as well?” Curiosity took over Felicity. As always.

“Well I wanted to apologize to Oliver about .... something. And also ask him about Thea, we all heard she OD'd and we were worried.”

“Okay, well I have no idea of where he is or when he'll come back, but you can come in if you want to wait for him.” Felicity stepped away from the door with a large smile directed at Laurel. This one nodded and to a step forward, that's when she realized that Laurel wasn't in her normal state. She wasn't walking very straight, she must have been drinking.

Felicity led her to the couch and asked her if she wanted to drink something, maybe not the right question but that's only one that Felicity could think of right now. “Water is good thank you.” On her way to the kitchen to grab two glasses of water Felicity saw the little note on the table and read it.

_Felicity,_   
_I went to the parking lot to check a few thing for Monday, I wanted to take care of a few details before we really meet the son of a bitch._   
_I'll be back soon, don't worry._   
_I'll buy dinner!_

_Oliver._   
_PS: You look very cute when you're sleeping._

She smiled while reading the little peace of paper, but quickly got back to what she was doing. She couldn't help it and took a look at Laurel, who, she just realized, witnessed the whole scene, and also had a light smile on. Felicity folded the paper and placed it in her pocket, and got back to sit next to Laurel placing the two glasses of water on the coffee table.

“Well this is a bit weird I have to confess.” Felicity was the one to talk, feeling quite uncomfortable with the silence.

“It is yes.” Laurel sipped her water and started to ask Felicity questions. “I don't want you to answer if you feel uncomfortable talking about it, but how did you meet Oliver?”

“Well since you're almost Bratva and your father is also involved in this I think you already know what is going on and I can tell you about it. Well I met Oliver not long ago in a bar, and not long after our first meeting someone broke into my apartment, actually it was Oliver and he was looking for me because it turns out I'm the one responsible for the messed up deal. Your father asked me to help him with a case he was stuck on, like he does from time to time. I got him what he wanted and it turns out it had a connection with Oliver's deal. That's how we met.”

“You're telling me that you are the reason my father and Oliver are in this mess?” Laurel was now confused and alcohol didn't help, she seemed unable to decide yet if the right reaction was anger.

“I had no idea that the information I gave your father had a link with Bratva business. Believe me, I knew about your situation and the agreement you two came to, if I had known the information I had in my hands would have put him in danger I would never have given it to him.”

“You realized you messed up a lot of lives trying to play the good Samaritan here? Who do you think you are to put your nose in others people business? Oliver never asked for anything, neither did my father and now because of you they'll both end up dead. You're happy?” Laurel had turned in order to face Felicity while she was yelling at her.

But when Laurel finished her little speech Felicity got up and stood in front of Laurel. And started yelling too. “I didn't try to play the good Samaritan here! Your father asked for my help and I helped him. There were consequences. I am sorry about that. I also happen to like your father remember, he loves my mother and my mother loves him. Me voluntarily putting him in this position would make no sense. But I'm doing everything I can to find a way to help the both of them here! So don't you dare barging in and yell at me, because I don't see you trying to help them! Two persons you're supposed to love are about to be killed and your not even moving a finger! And you dare coming in and ask if Oliver's sister is doing okay, though you do nothing when he himself isn't doing okay! So if you're here to try to make me feel guilty you can leave. I won't take any advice from a drunk. You should look at your own actions before you speak next time.” When she turned to open the door to Laurel she froze. Oliver was in front of her with two Big Belly Burger paper bags in his left hand and a shocked look on his face. Felicity went upstairs still angry from her little talk with Laurel. And took a shower to calm herself.

 

* * *

 

When Oliver got back to the penthouse he found he the door slightly open and heard Laurel's voice. Worried of what was happening he came in discretely. He saw Felicity stand up and heard her yell at Laurel.

God, he had never wanted her more than at this moment.

But once her little speech over she ran upstairs leaving him alone with a pretty upset Laurel.

“What the fuck are you doing with her Oliver?!” Laurel zigzagged toward him and hit his chest with her fist at the end of her question.

“I owe you no explanation Laurel.” He answered coldly. “Why did you come here?”

“Came to apologize about Wednesday night. And ask you how was Thea. But something just became so unbelievably clear right now. Wednesday when you told us you had to come back here, it was because of her, wasn't it? What, is she your little whore while your waiting for your time to come?”

“Get. The. Hell. Out. Laurel. Right now.” Who was she to insult Felicity without even knowing her? He hated drunken Laurel... she was the biggest bitch. He knew she had a problem with booze in the past but he thought it was okay now. Obviously it wasn't. Once she was out of his apartment he called Tommy to let him know Laurel was drunk and at his place.

 

* * *

 

It was the longest shower of her life. But still her anger didn't seem to ease. She had heard the door slam minutes ago. But now there was noise in the bathroom. Oliver came in the shower with her, water dripping on him. And started to kiss her wildly.

“Oh my god, I've never wanted you more than when a saw you scream at Laurel. God you have no idea how I want you right now.” He said between the heated kisses. He felt her hand around his cock, and with her other and she placed one of his between her thighs.

“I think I do have an idea.” He pushed a finger inside her to check if indeed she was as turned on as he was. Turns out she was in fact pretty ready too, he pushed a second finger in. Her muffled moans captured by his lips, tongue and teeth encouraged him to insert a third finger. At the sensation she bit his lower lip hard, and a metallic taste invaded their mouths.

The movement of his fingers made her arch her back against his wet chest. Her hand until now motionless on his length started moving, up and down, slow and quick, loose and tight. God, she'll be the death of him. He stopped kissing her and lowered his head to find her breasts and bit down on each nipple, softly then strongly. Her moans turned into small cries. Up until he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. All these sensations at once overwhelmed her. He whispered in her ear. “Come one Felicity let go. For me.” His two sentences were able to sent her over the edge, his finger never stopping their maddening dance.

He quickly pushed his fingers out, and turned her, she was now facing the wall. His arms circled her hip and went back to her clit, her leg still weak from her first orgasm, she leaned on the wall for additional support. His fingers still working her clit, massaging her. With his second hand he guided his cock to her entrance. She arched her back to allow him easier access and a far better penetration. He entered her slowly, and as soon as he was in he got out entirely. Repeating the action several times.

“Come one Oliver stop teasing please.” Her begging only made him repeat his actions. Until himself too craved the constant connection. His thrusts started slow but with every passing minutes his pace increased. Her breaths came out unsteady. He was still rubbing her clit, his other hand on her left breast. Until her legs couldn't hold her anymore, she leaned her chest on the wall, her nipples were more hard than ever, the sudden shock between hot and cold hardening them at point where it was near painful. Her back arched even more from her new position allowing him to hit her g spot perfectly. Her head was turned toward him, when he brought his head closer to kiss her he stopped moving and rubbing her clit completely.

“You have no fucking idea of how beautiful you look right now.” He kissed her roughly, she kissed him back and he started moving again. It took her three seconds to succumb to another orgasm. He was still massaging her when he pulled out and this time she turned to face him. He removed his hand from between her thighs and took her head in his hands, kissing her savagely. He let go of her head, but continued on kissing her, slid his hands down her sides to the back of Felicity's thighs and carried her making her legs lock in his back, leaning her back on the wall. He slowly slid his throbbing cock back in her, her inner walls clenching on him at the sensation. And he slowly moved inside her, his hand found its way back to between her thighs, and after five minutes of slow rubbing and thrusting his hand and pelvis pace sped up. That's when both of them finally let go. After that they progressively stopped moving.

Oliver unlocked her legs on his back and shifted their position making sort he carried Felicity bridal style. He cleaned the both of them up. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes were closed. Once he finished cleaning them up, turned off the water, and got out of the shower. He dried themselves with the biggest white towel he had. Dried her hair the best he could. He went to his closet still caring Felicity in his arms as if she weighted nothing and dressed her with one of his t-shirts, and took a boxer with him.

Back in the bedroom he placed her on the bed. Put on his boxer and slid in the bed next to her. She turned and came to lock her body with his, he was laying on his side and she curled up next to him, his arm locking around her waist naturally. She yawned, opened her eyes and locked them with his until he moved and kissed her forehead.

Her breathing became slower. “Felicity?” The only answer he got was a sleepy 'hmm'. “I think I'm falling in love with you.”


	16. The way that I am.

Felicity slowly woke up, with Oliver curled up around her body. The sun was high up in the sky. There was no way she was escaping Oliver's embrace without him waking up. And she badly needed to escape, because otherwise her bladder will explode.

A loud noise came from downstairs. Making her very alert of every noise in her surroundings, and waking Oliver up. “You heard that?” Oliver whispered in her ear. Not daring to speak she just nodded her head. “I'll go downstairs see what it is, you stay here okay? And don't come downstairs until I say so, please.” As he was speaking he was looking at her in the eyes. And kissed her forehead by the end of his sentence.

“Okay.” And with that he was gone. Picking up sweatpants and a t-shirt on his way.

 

* * *

 

Once out of the hallway, at the top of the stairs Oliver heard glass noise and the water being turned on. What the fuck was that?

“Well, you are finally awake. I went upstairs like an hour ago and saw you asleep with this young lady so I thought I would wait for you in the kitchen and make myself some tea. But I'm sorry I just broke a cup. Good morning, Oliver.”

What was she doing here? She'd come upstairs, watched them sleep, and he didn't even wake up. Shit. “Hello mom. What are you doing here?”

“Oliver, I came because, imagine my surprise this morning when one of my dearest friend called me and asked me about my daughter. How she was holding up after the overdose?” Fuck. It didn't even occurred to him that people would talk and that his mother would finally end up by hearing about what happened.

“What do you want me to say?” His tone was harsh.

“Really Oliver. I wanted you to tell me! Is that so hard to understand!? Is that too hard for you!? My daughter almost died and you didn't even think about telling me! Calling me or sending me a mess-”

“She hates us! She doesn't want to see us, to hear about us! Don't you get that!?” They were now both screaming. “This, all of this, it's our fault.” Tired of always fighting and pretending with his mother Oliver left her and got back upstairs. Where he was welcomed with a worried Felicity.

“What was this about? I heard screams and …. What's going on?” She was facing him, on her knees on the undone bed. Wearing only his t-shirt, her hair was messy, and there was a little crinkle between her eyebrows. God the things he wanted to do to her... But he came to give her a tight hug.

“That was my mother, angry, as always, don't worry.” He felt her suddenly froze, he looked at her but was she was looking at the door. He turned his head, and there was his mother. What was she doing in his room for god sakes!?

“What are you doing here mom? Get out. I won't fight with you anymore.” He felt Felicity escape his arms and Oliver and his mother looked at her run in the bathroom. “Could you please leave us like 5 minutes and wait downstairs.” Moira nodded and got out of the bedroom.

Oliver knocked on the bathroom door. “Felicity? May I come in?” No answer. “She's gone.” But no need to come in, she opened the door only letting her head out.

“Seriously Oliver, your mother. Have you seen what I'm wearing, my hair is all messy and shit! What is she going to take me for? Frack!” On those words she violently slammed the door in his face.

When he slowly entered the bathroom. She was turning her back to him. He closed the door after him and leaned on it.

“You know you don't need to make a good impression on my mother, do you?”

“I know but still she is your mother Oliver! She can't meet me while I'm half naked.”

He let go of a little laugh when she turned toward him with her little shy smile on. “It doesn't matter to me if my mother approves of you or not, I don't need her blessing. I approve already.” He winked at her.

“For a mobster you have quite your way with words, Handsome.”

“You and your babbling must have infected me.” He said joking around to soften the atmosphere.

“Sorry, I know it's not funny everyday to live like that, believe me!” Genuine laughs escaped both of their mouths.

“I have to go back downstairs, I don't know what she wants but.....” He was almost out of the bathroom when he realized, she didn't have to meet his mother if she didn't want to. “You have no obligation you know, if you don't want to you don't have to meet my mother. If you don't feel comfortable about doing this you don't have to. Oh boy, it feels really strange to say that. You meeting my mother, I'm not even sure if I want her to meet you, I'm sure she'll find a way to tarnish your innocence, somehow...”

“My innocence!” Felicity was now laughing, right to his face. “I understand your concern but I'm not a fragile thing you have to protect from the world.” She walked toward him while talking, and by the end of the sentence she was kissing his lips chastely.

“You kinda are, sorry.” He whispered against her lips, smiling.

“Go talk with your mother.” On his way out he heard her talking to herself. “Innocence... Pfff, those weren't your words last night while you fucked me senseless in the shower... And fragile, really? I don't know if I'll be able to dress myself alone, I might break my leg or something else... Seriously!” She seemed genuinely irritated by his words, but frankly he found it funny.

So he reluctantly made his way downstairs, to his mother. What could she want to say to him? He found her sitting on the couch sipping her cup of tea.

“Who was this lovely woman Oliver?” Back to pretending... Great... But Oliver had really no intention to talk about Felicity with his mother. He sincerely didn't want her falseness anywhere near her.

“I'm not going to talk about her with you mom. What are you here for?”

“But I want to know, you need someone to support you in this crazy life Oliver, and if you found someone to do that then I want to hear about this person.” Never could she answer the questions she was asked? No, she had to have answers to her questions....

“I'm not telling you.” Once again his tone was harsh, but if she wanted to play it like that he was as good as her at this game. “Once and for all, what are you doing here mom?”

“Your father heard about what happened to you last week, and I wanted to have answers about Thea. I'm just worried about my children.” Shit, of course his father would hear about what was happening, Queen Consolidated and the Bratva were business partners. Isabel, Anatoli and Robert were old friends... “How come you not tell us what happened when you came by last week?”

“I have it handled.”

“That's not what I asked you Oliver. I want to know why didn't you tell your parents about what was happening to you?”

“I don't know. Why would I tell you about that?”

“We could have helped you Oliver, your father and Anatoli could have made some sort of agree-”

“Here, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need your protection. You don't need to take care of my mistakes, I can take responsibilities.” He was cut by his mother's laugh.

“Oliver, we both know you never were one to 'take responsibilities'. I'm not even sure you know in what it consists.” Could she be anymore mean? “We tried with your father to give you responsibilities, and look how it turned out.”

“You didn't try to give me responsibilities, you wanted to turn me into everything I despised. And we both know you were well aware of how I was feeling about it. I never wanted to be a CEO. To have dad's life. But still, 'you are a Queen, Oliver'. As if it meant something... 'You're a Queen, Oliver' we may be Queens but look at the Queen family now mom. Big. Fat. Joke. But still, we have to keep up appearances, don't we? Don't you realize we are no longer a family? I regret none of my actions, you need to know that. The only regrets I have are about my relationship with Thea. I should have told her the truth, as soon as I realized. I should have taken her away from this family... Because look at where it led her. She was the only one with the chance of having a normal life, and we fucked it up for her. She was only an innocent child.”

“We may not be the best parents, true, but we were always there for you-”

“Yes always, dad between two meetings with his mistress and an important investor. And you between brunch with the Carters and the secrets you always kept from us. So yes you were there. But what kind of models did Thea have...”

“You want to talk about models. She put you on a pedestal! And still, think about your actions!”

“I understand that I'm your biggest failure mom. Drop out of every Ivy League college, failed playboy, failed Bratva Captain. Must be really frustrating... for a Queen child, could have done better. Poor boy got everything he wanted and still turned out to be a fraud... Must be hard for you to look at. And I know I played an important role in Thea's condition. And I'm sorry for that. I'll do anything and you know that. I'll do anything for her if it meant it would fix things between you and her. But there's nothing I can do, nothing we can do. I tried...” He heard a sniffle and looked at his mother, he didn't mean to make her cry, but they had to have this conversation, they needed to stop pretending. But when he looked at his mother her eyes were dry. She wasn't the one crying. He looked at the stairs and there Felicity was, sitting on the last step, crying. He got up and went to see her, she was dressed, her hair was done but her make up was now streaming down her cheeks . She must have been on her way down to meet his mother... Well what a meeting. She got up with her head in her hands when he got closer. Once in front of her Oliver picked her up,a carried her to the bedroom.

“I'm sorry.” She sniffled in his neck. “I didn't mean to spy or something, but I heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt what was going on, so I sat and listened. I'm sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize, it's ok. Don't worry.”

“Your life is pretty fucked up...”

“Yes it is...”

“You think we'll survive?”

Did he hear wrong? “We?”

“I kinda heard you last night... And I think I might be falling in love with you, too.” She said those words with her shy smile on and all he wanted to do was protect from every danger life could throw in their direction. But above it all he wanted her to smile, he'd do anything just to a smile appear on her lips.

“Then I think that we might have a chance, despite my fucked up life.”

“Cool.” She leaned her head in the nape of his neck, kissing him lightly, and gripped her arms around his chest.

About minute latter she jumped out of his embrace. “Shit your mother! I forgot she was still downstairs.” And with that she was out of the bedroom.

But when Oliver got back downstairs two minutes latter he was welcomed by three blondes and not two like he was expecting. What the hell? Felicity and his mother he knew but who was the third one? And what was she doing in his apartment?

The unknown third blonde wasn't fitting in the picture she was dressed as if she just got out of Verdant, high, very high heels, short tight dress, and quite impressive cleavage. Once at the bottom of the stairs he walked toward Felicity, bumping her shoulder to make her understand he was lost here.

“Oliver, this is my mother Donna. Mom, this is Oliver.” Her mother! Well today was a very special day it appeared... But why everyone decided to show up now? But still he handed Donna his hand with a wide smile.

“Oliver Queen, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, hon.” She took his hand and looked at Felicity with a big smile and winked at her. Receiving in exchange a roll of eyes from Felicity. The whole scene was witnessed by a smiling Oliver and an impassive Moira.

“I'm happy you're here mom, even if I told you we'll be seeing each other Tuesday, but I have a question? What are you doing here and how did you know where I actually was?”

“Well I came here to see you, isn't it obvious, I was worried. And did you forget that I live with a cop? It's not hard for him to find someone once you have a little information on this one.”

“Of course, Quentin. How is he by the way? Last time I left you, and I'm really sorry for that mom, you two weren't exactly in the best of terms. Did you talk?”

“Yes we had time to explain. And I won't lie and say it's as if nothing ever happened but we are making efforts. We will be okay! Don't worry about us, hon. But what about the two of you? Is everything ok? Because on the phone the other day you seemed.... preoccupied.” The two women were talking as if they were alone at home, forgetting about Oliver and Moira were here. Well in fact more as if Moira wasn't here because Oliver, Felicity and Donna stood in a circle and Moira was now standing still about five feet away from them.

And they were soon all reminded of her presence with a small throat clearing from her part. Why didn't she just left when he had gone upstairs... What was there more to say? On his part he had nothing more to say to her. Felicity spoke.

“Mom, this is Moira Queen, Oliver's mother. I have to confess I find it really disrupting that the both of you decided to show up here at approximately the same time.”

“Nice to meet you Moira, but Felicity you haven't answered my question, is everything okay?” When Felicity opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by an impassive Oliver. He had no want in his mother hearing about their little crusade against the Count,, and relationship or soon to be relationship.

“Actually my mother was on her way out because she has to be at the Mansion, my dad just called her about some kind of emergency.”

Donna being too kind didn't see the lie under his words. “Oh, I hope everything is fine. Is it serious?”

“No, everything is fine.” She answered with what Oliver knew to be one of her most practiced fake smiles. “He just needs me to handle a little situation, but nothing major.” Oh she was so good at pretending... Queen of her own game.

“Okay, I hope we meet again under happier circumstances.” Oh Donna... you're a novice in her game. That's when he suddenly realized that he didn't want Felicity, or her mother anywhere near his mother.

“And so do I. Oliver I will see you later, Donna it was a pleasure to meet you. Felicity, I'm so sorry we didn't have time to talk much.” He'd rather they hadn't speak at all, or even meet. “I hope I will see you again very soon.” Don't count on it.

After leaving a very light touch on Oliver's shoulder, Moira went back to the Mansion, where Oliver hoped she would stay forever.

 

* * *

 

Donna's arrival was a shock for Felicity, when she got back down stairs Moira was standing next to the couch waiting for Oliver to come speak with her but when she opened her mouth to say something to Felicity a light knock on the door stopped her in her tracks.

When Felicity opened the heavy glass door and saw it was Donna on the other side she realized how much she had missed her mother and how crazy was their plan to stop the Count and save Oliver and Quentin from Anatoli. She threw herself at her mother, in a tight hug, until Oliver got back downstairs.

Once Moira out of the apartment she felt lighter. Not because she was afraid of the woman but because she was relieved Oliver wouldn't have to deal with her again.

Donna spent the afternoon at Oliver's. It was a really strange afternoon. Oliver had let Felicity and her mother talk together for few hours but he was never really very far. Always taking peeks here and there. As if he was studying how she reacted when she was near Donna. And asking them if they were thirsty or hungry from time to time. He was such a caring person. Donna left around 6:30pm, Oliver asked her if she wanted to stay and eat the dinner, he was about to start cooking, with them but Donna turned down the invitation.

“So nice of you to ask hon, but Q. is alone at home, I'll go join him.” Then she slowly turned toward Felicity hugged her and whispered in her ear. “A man who cooks, put a ring on that. I know I did, never regretted a thing.”

By 7pm Donna was gone and the both of them were alone again. Oliver was cooking them dinner and Felicity was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, sipping on her lemonade, observing him closely.

The whole domestic scene felt weird when you came to think about it. But a reassuring weird. The one that ended up by feeling natural.


	17. Heavy in your arms.

The next morning when they woke up it was Monday. They, from a common agreement, didn't bring up the meet with the Count the night before. Only talking about the very weird Sunday they had and trivia things.

But today was an other story.

They woke up at 6:30am. None of them wanting to move. Not wanting to face the day coming ahead of them. They stayed in bed for a whole hour. Not a word was pronounced, they were just enjoying each others proximity. Until the quiet room was no longer quiet. The phone they bought to contact the Count suddenly rang. The device was on Oliver's nightstand, charging next to his personal cellphone. The ring was short, informing them that they just received a text.

Oliver picked up the phone, and read the text out loud. Their was a text, from the Count. Who else could it be? And the text said.

The Count (7:47am): There's been a change of plans. We'll no longer meet where we were supposed to. I'll text you the address later today.

Well that could only be anything but good. The whole plan was no longer working. They weren't in possession of the advantage anymore.

Fuck, everything went well before, it was all in their favor, but not anymore. What the fuck were they going to do? They were now stuck. One look at Oliver and Felicity knew this was absolutely not good.

But even with the bad news she was the first one to speak her mind. “What are we going to do now? I know it's a silly question and it's obvious that we're screwed but …. what are we going to do ?”

 

* * *

 

There was no way they were surviving on their own. Their was no way Oliver could keep Felicity safe alone. His whole plan was ridiculous now, useless.

He had an idea in mind but, was it a good one? Was that the only way? He tried very hard to come up with another plan but he couldn't think of anything else.

He had to ask for help.

Yes. Oliver Queen asking for help... Believe him he despised this idea. Made him think his mother was right after all. And that he couldn't fix anything on his own.

But here it was not only about him anymore. It was about Felicity's safety. And to say that few days before he had no idea this woman even existed. He'd die for her now. This feeling was strange, till now it was only about his survival, every time he had to face something the main goal was to get out alive, but now he could die he didn't give a shit as long as Felicity would be fine in the end, was all that mattered.

Oliver kinda zoned out while thinking about his plan and his little revelation on his feeling for Felicity. While she was actually freaking out completely. Muttering things about their foreseeable death and how she would never help anyone after this, because she of course wouldn't be able to any longer.

Soon after she was in his arms, looking at him. But he could no longer find the little hope always present before in her eyes, and the only thing that mattered to him now was to make this sparkle reappear again. “Felicity, calm down. We're going to be okay.” Whoa, Oliver was now the one full of hope, that was a first for him. The feeling was strange he had to admit. “I have a plan. We'll be fine.” Actually he was not really sure he had a plan because he was about to ask for help but will they be willing to help them? “I need to call Tommy, Dig, Sara and Floyd.” Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and dialed Tommy's number.

It was only eight in the morning, but at this point Oliver couldn't care less if Tommy didn't pick up he'd go straight to his place and get him out of bed himself! But on the fourth ring he heard a hoarse voice.

“What the fuck Oliver?” It wasn't Tommy's voice, it was Laurel's. Well actually now Oliver would take all the help he could get, and Laurel could fight, Laurel's skills could turn out to be useful.

“I need your help. Both of you. Please. Come at the penthouse as soon as you can.” Oliver's tone was serious and he couldn't explain how but he knew Laurel would help him.

The only response he got was a quick “Ok.” And she hang up. As soon and Laurel hang up he dialed Dig's number, he for sure would be up. And two rings later Dig answered.

“Oliver, everything okay man?” Worry was audible in his voice.

“Not exactly, I need you help Dig, could you please get at the penthouse as soon as possible?”

“We will be there in 30.” And with that the hang up too, 'we' was Lyla coming too? She could actually be helpful too.

The calls to Sara and Floyd were the same, Sara was coming with Nyssa, Floyd was coming as well.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Oliver and Felicity were down stairs and dressed. Felicity was drinking a glass of water siting on one of the kitchen stools turned toward the massive glass door, and Oliver was pacing in front of her in the middle of the room. When they heard a knock on the door Oliver ran to it to discover a strange man with some kind of a cyborg eye.

Oliver shook his hand and thanked him for coming, just when he was about to close the door they heard the ping of the elevator. Three women entered, including Sara Quentin's other daughter, one with a little half asleep girl in her arms. And the very strong man, the one from the framed photograph on the desk, Felicity couldn't remember his name, he entered the room as well.

Oliver quickly hugged each of them and thanked them as well. And two minute later Laurel was entering the room too, with whom Felicity knew to be Tommy, the third man of the photograph. Diggle! That the other man's name!

It felt weird to have the penthouse this crowed, it had been the two of them for a week and now they were ten, the place felt smaller.

Oliver spoke out loud once the door was closed and everybody was inside. “So first of all I would like to thank you all for coming this early. I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot and I won't be mad at you if you don't want to be part of it. But we need your help.”

And as Oliver was looking at Felicity, seven heads turned toward her following Oliver's look, none of them had noticed her before all preoccupied by the reason why Oliver had called them, the only person not looking at her was the sleepy child in her mother's arms. Felicity shot them all a shy smile as Oliver continued on explaining the situation. “As you all know almost two weeks ago Anatoli asked me meet the Count. I had to meet him, get the drugs and get the hell out of there as fast as I could but unfortunately the cops, Laurel and Sara's father and his partner, showed up and it fucked everything up. The Count got out with the drugs and Bratva's money. Anatoli gave me two week to fix it, fix meaning getting back either the money, the drugs or both. Felicity and I managed to get a new meeting with the Count, we created Felicity a new identity and she was supposed to meet him tonight and get the drug.”

Everybody looked at Felicity with surprise, as if she just did something unthinkable. “We were supposed to meet him where we met last time, where I had I all covered, I could perfectly protect Felicity on my own. But this morning we got a text from him and he wants to change the location. We had an advantage that we no longer have. Which is why I'm now asking for your help. I need you to help me protect her.” Oliver's eyes never left Felicity's while he talked.

The weird guy with the cyborg eye which by deduction must be Floyd was the first to react. “I'll help you, I'm quite bored nowadays I'm in need of action.” They all looked at him with perplex faces.

“Thank you Floyd.”

“I'll help too.” Said Sara and the woman with long black hair who arrived with Diggle and the woman carrying the child. They looked at each other smiling.

They finally all agreed to help. Oliver explained them how Felicity actually got involved in this mess. Once he was done Sara came to her and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much.” Felicity was a bit lost here, and Sara must have read it on her face because she explained the gesture right after. “For my father I mean, you didn't have to help Oliver afterward, you have nothing to do with this you just helped my father, you owed nothing to no one, so thank you.” Well those sisters had two complete different reaction over this situation.

 

* * *

 

It was about 1pm and the introductions were done. Oliver had introduced Felicity to everybody. They were all spread around the penthouse. Diggle, Tommy, Oliver and Floyd were out on the terrace talking? Laurel, Sara and Lyla were sitting at the table also discussing. Felicity was playing with the now very awake baby Sara. They all kept on calling her baby Sara even if now she was not a baby anymore.

The atmosphere was very strange. Tensed. To be frank Felicity felt like a misfit, they were all looking at her as if they were wondering 'what the hell is she doing here?', all except Oliver. His eyes were reflecting gratefulness.

While she played with baby Sara he came to her, she didn't hear him come though. “Look like your having fun here.” Her start made him and baby Sara laugh. “Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you were okay? The wait can be very trying. Are you still sure you want to do it?” What was he talking about? “I mean, you know you don't have to do it, if you're not sure. I just want you to know that you don't owe me anything and you don't have to do it. I mean we could replace you by Sara or Laurel. I just don't want you to feel forced to do something when you actual-” Enough.

“I'll stop you right there. I'm not feeling forced, at all. And I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me.”

“Can't help it, sorry.” He was now looking at her with his little smile, and she regretted they weren't alone right now. But no, they were sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the couch face to face with baby Sara between them. There was no way they were doing what she had in mind with a kid somewhere near them. They'll celebrate tonight once the deal would be concluded and Oliver's debt repaid.

They stayed like this both of them playing with Sara for about an hour, until hey realized there was no longer any noise surrounding them, they were no longer speaking. They both looked around them to find every single person in the loft looking at them. They were all smiling. It felt weird. And then she realized why. She was still sitting cross-legged with Sara sitting on her ankles, Felicity had Sara's tiny hands in her hands and she was playing peek-a-boo with Oliver who was also still sitting in front of them and hiding his face. When Oliver and Felicity looked at Oliver's friends they started laughing.

“Well you're now a very scary Bratva Captain Oliver Queen.” Tommy couldn't help teasing Oliver. It was very rare to see him like this. These past months it had been rare to see him smile, so this scene was kind of priceless for his friends.

The phone rang. And everyone stopped. As if time froze.

 

* * *

 

Oliver got up and picked up the phone he earlier placed on the kitchen counter. And read the text out loud.

“The Count (5:26pm): Tonight 7pm, 348 Wells Street down by CNRI, in the basement.”

“That's in the Glades, I know the building from when I worked at CNRI, it wasn't touched by the Undertaking but no one lives in it anymore, this whole part of the Glades was deserted.” Laurel was now the one speaking.

“It's not good. In a basement seriously Oliver you're really going to go?” Tommy seemed really skeptical. Felicity was looking at Oliver with her eyes wide open, waiting for his opinion.

“We don't have a choice Tommy, I know it very risky but we don't have time to start it all over again. I only have three days left till Anatoli comes here. We have to do it tonight.”

“I don't like it.” Diggle was now speaking, and if Dig didn't like something, if he wasn't 100% sure of what he was about to do something would probably go wrong.

And that's all it took for Oliver. “You're not doing this Felicity. There is no way I'm sending you in a death trap. We'll find a solution, but you're not coming with us.” He could read disbelief on her face.

And her voice was hard when she spoke. “And can you tell me you will close this deal without me? You're going to meet him yourself? There's no way this works if I'm not the one showing up to buy the drugs.” And he knew she was right. He needed time to think. He made his way to the terrace. They left him alone for about ten minutes.

And the door opened, he knew it was Felicity when she laid her hand on his shoulder. “There's no time to think about it Oliver, we have to meet him in an hour. We get there before him, you and all your friends hide somewhere in the basement and in the building. He arrives, I give him the bag you prepared yesterday, I take the drugs and I get the hell out of there as fast as I can. And everything will be fine. Don't over think it.”

“What if it all goes wrong Felicity. I can't have you getting hurt or worse. I just can't.” And a second later she was in his arms.

“We don't have a choice Oliver, come on. The sooner we go there the sooner it's over, and the sooner we can celebrate our victory.” She winked at him. How could she be so strong? Where did she found the strength? This morning it looked like hope left her body and now she was the one reassuring him, once again.

They both got back inside hand in hand and shared their plan with Oliver's friends. They all got there in their own car except for Lyla who stayed back at Oliver's with baby Sara and helped them with Felicity's computers.

 

* * *

 

They got to the address at 6:25pm. And the place was empty and strangely very quiet.

Tommy, Nyssa and Sara went up stairs to check if every abandoned room was indeed abandoned, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Floyd and Laurel got in the basement.

The room was huge, very long and also very empty. Permitting only to Oliver and Laurel to find some places to hide. Laurel was in the old rusty air conditioning ducts, at the only place where they seemed stable enough for her to hide, Oliver was in an old locker, there were 10 locker in the room, 8 of them were closed with padlocks, the ninth didn't have a door, which only left one for Oliver to hide in.

Diggle checked the whole room for a safety exit in case it went south but found nothing. Floyd was dressed great enough to be cast as Felicity's bodyguard, after all the girl was rich and could find herself in need of protection.

Leaving Diggle without a place to hide. He decided to get back outside of the building, and to sit in the street on the sidewalk opposed to the building his friends were in. He could alert them when the Count got there.

Once everyone was in place it was 6:47pm.

Lyla was checking the street cams and was supposed to prevent them if she suspected something stranger than it should. She was connected to all of them except Felicity her hair was up and the earpiece would have been way too noticeable in her ear.

She stood in the middle of the basement, from about 10 feet from Oliver's hideout, with Floyd on her side. Lawton only had a gun at his ankle, apart from that if something happened his only way to protect Felicity would be his body and his combat skills. All of them carried guns with them, and the only fear Oliver had was that Felicity would find herself in the crossfire. That horrible thought was soften by Floyd presence by her side.

They all stood still for 13 minutes. And it felt like ages.

7pm.

Felicity saw Floyd stand straighter than he previously was and she knew. Game on.

 

* * *

 

Oliver could see the whole scene from his locker, without being seen of course.

Three men entered the dark room. Two colossus men, and a smaller one between them with the same case in his hands as when he met with Oliver, the Count. The devilish little man spoke.

“Well hello, Miss Hart. I have to admit I felt surprised when I got a text from you. Your line of business is close to mine but somehow still so far. They say you help people feel better with the medication you provide them with. And they say that on the contrary what I sell harm my customer's health, but I just happen to know it's because they don't follow the proper prescription. That's a shame.... Well where was I? Oh yes, I was surprised, so mind if I ask you why you are all of a sudden interested on the dark side of the business?”

“Who said it was sudden?” She said with a cold voice and a little emotionless laugh at the end of the sentence, Oliver was astonished by the confidence in her tone. “You just happen to be a very intelligent man too, and here you tell me you didn't figure out my plan. I have to say I'm disappointed you didn't figure it out by yourself.” What the fuck was she doing? Was she trying to get herself killed? Because if it was that she managed it just fine! Floyd's entire body froze, he too was afraid Felicity was way too out of her character here. The plan was to get the drugs as fast as she could and get out! Not provoke a famous drug dealer in a basement where they had nearly no chance to survive if something happened to go wrong.

“Enlighten me then, Miss Smoak.” He said with a smirk. He knew who she really was, he figured their plan out, he was intelligent enough. They were doomed from the beginning. They were trapped.

Everything froze.

The whole scene happened in slow motion for Oliver. Both of the Count's bodyguard took their guns and fired them. One in Oliver's direction, straight through the locker. And the second man shot in the air toward Laurel. Floyd fell to the ground taking Felicity with him. The Count dropped the case and ran to Floyd and Felicity. By this time Oliver was laying on the ground, watching the whole scene. Paralyzed, he knew he wasn't really hurt. Their munitions weren't bullets. Oliver was drugged. Unable to move and could only watch what was happening.

The Count got closer to Floyd and Felicity and fired his gun three times on the two bodies on the floor. He kicked Floyd and whistled, one of his massive bodyguards came and carried Felicity's lifeless body out. Twenty seconds later they all heard a detonation.


	18. I'm bleeding out for you.

Oliver couldn't speak, but neither could he bring his mind to shut up! Half of the building was down, separating him from Laurel. And from Felicity. The Count had fucking known all along who she was. Fuck.

He heard screams but couldn't scream back. His cries resulted in rough growls, no one would be able to hear him. Strength slowly deserted his body, shouts fading away.

 

* * *

 

Felicity!

Her face was everywhere. But Oliver couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. What if he opened them and never got to see her ever again. But suddenly all he could see, remember was her lifeless body being taken away from him. He had to get out, find her and bring her back next to him, where she would be safe.

A strong hand holding his chest made him open his eyes. It was Dig. Something was wrong, just by looking at his face Oliver could tell something was not right. And he was fucking right, the Count had taken Felicity!

“Calm down, Oliver.” Dig's voice was strong and authoritative.

Oliver didn't understand right away why John was ordering him to calm down. But when he felt the coldness surrounding him he understood. His clothes were soaked, his arms were restrained.

“You're ok man, calm down. You're at the hospital they gave you something to calm you down from the drug. I'm sorry we had to restrain you, you were a bit... aggressive... We'll find her, Oliver.” They hadn't been able to find her while he was out. Fuck!

“I have to get the fuck out of here. Right now Dig! I have to go find her!” Dig started freeing his arms while answering him.

“We have no clue of where they are Oliv-” Oliver cut him, he knew where she was! They had to go, now!

“It's on her laptop back home! She had found him, everything we need to go find her is at the loft!” His arms were finally free. But when he tried to get up, his body reminded him that he had been drugged and that a building fell on him. Shit! “Is everyone okay? Laurel, Tommy, Sar-”

“They're ok man, few bruises here and there but they'll live don't worry. Come on, get out of here, we'll come back later to handle things with the hospital.” He couldn't be more grateful for Dig right now.

“You need to call Lyla, we'll need her to find what we need on Felicity's computer.” Dig called her, as soon as they hang up she headed for the loft just like Oliver and Dig were about to do.

Back at the loft, Tommy, Floyd, Sara, Nyssa and Lyla were waiting for them. As soon as Oliver entered the room it fell silent, he looked so lost and angry, which is never a good combination. Lyla was already working on the computers, the others were sitting around the table, loading their guns, ready to go to war.

Oliver went upstairs while waiting for Lyla to find the address in Felicity's files. He laid down on the undone bed, remembering earlier, the feeling of Felicity in his arms this morning on this exact bed, it felt like ages ago. Though it had only been a few hours and he was already missing her like crazy. He needed her back. He allowed himself to close his eyes a few minutes, readying himself to go and get her back.

 

“OLIVER WE HAVE HIM!”

 

* * *

 

She was cold. Her whole body felt very cold but her hand and feet were the worst. Her eyelids were so heavy, opening her eyes felt like draining her body from every inch of strength she had left. Her head was down she didn't have the strength to lift it up completely. The room she was in was dark, though a strong light came from under the door in front of her which allowed her to take her surrounding in a little.

The room, well at least the part she was able to see, was completely empty except for the chair she was sitting on. She had found the reason why her hands and feet were cold, her shoes no longer on her feet, she wasn't able to move them, she was restrained. She couldn't even move her fingers, no wonder why she was cold. The rope was so tight her blood couldn't even flow correctly in her body.

Noise came from the other side of the door.

Two people were talking. It was the Count, the man they met some hours ago. She knew this other voice though. But from where, who was here?

The door opened, two very distinct silhouettes were standing in front of her, she couldn't look at them too long though the strong light making her completely blind. Felicity never felt more trapped in her life. She couldn't see, couldn't move... She had no control over the situation here.

“Hello darling, I hope you're sitting comfortably because I think you'll stay here some time.” This one was the Count. But shit, who was the other one?? Fuck she knew him for sure ! This was so unnerving, feeling so helpless and unable to replace this voice was only adding to the feeling. Then he spoke and everything became so unbelievably clear.

“I'm sorry we have to meet again under those circumstances babe, frankly once I got out of jail I thought about reaching out to you but then I discovered you'd become this Corporate lap dog.  
It broke my heart. You changed. You were no fun anymore. It made me so sad you have no idea.”

Cooper.

Of course it was Cooper. It all became so clear! This crappy hacker the Count worked with, of course it was Cooper. She should have recognized his coding... If she had paid more attention she might not be here right now. No wonder why the Count knew she was not Mary Hart! He must have recognized her as soon as he made researches on her... But why did he agree on meeting them instead of just telling the Count not to pursue the deal because it was actually a fraud.

But instead they met and they kidnapped and drugged her, what was their goal here? And didn't he just realized that Oliver will be coming for her. It made no sense to her.

“Why am I here Cooper?” Oh shit it was so hard to talk, she could barely hear herself. They better have heard her because she didn't plan on repeating herself, the felling of tiredness hitting her hard right now.

“Well babe you're here because actually I missed you. And also when I realized you were working with the Bratva it all made sense. You never really changed babe, and when it hit me I had only one thought in mind. I needed to get you back babe! You're so brilliant, the corporate lap dog thingy was just a cover for your other activity which is helping the Bratva.”

He had it all wrong, seriously, she was here in the first place because she helped the police and not Russian mobsters! She was a corporate lap dog! After Cooper got caught all these years ago she only used her skill to do good! Well at least she tried to.

But Felicity being smart didn't tell him that, what was the point she just had to agree to all he said until Oliver got here.

“And I might say I'm quite impressed the Bratva allows a stranger to work with them especially in the hacking field. Russians are known for their prowess in this specific area. So I wonder why they allowed you to work with them. You don't fit with the Russian mafia. So no need to ask why I got so interested in meeting you.”

“I have a feeling I'm not here only because you wanted to meet me.” Felicity whispered.

“Well you're absolutely right. I want you to work with me from now on.”

What the fuck? Where did this come from. There was no way she would work for the Count.

“I already have an employer.” She had to make them really believe she was indeed really working with the Russians and had no want to change that.

“Oh, you're talking about the one resting under the building we destroyed few hours ago? Oh babe believe me you no longer have a job... I'm sorry.” What was this about? Cooper acted like a child at Christmas waiting for the go to open his presents. This wasn't good, what had they done?

“You seem a bit lost Miss, let me enlighten you. Before our meeting I sent some of my men at the address we were supposed to meet at, in order for them to place the exploding devises in the building. Our only goal was to get you out of there before the building started to crumble down to pieces. And I'm sorry but your little friends couldn't make it out before we triggered our devices.”

Was it true or were they just playing with her? No it couldn't be, Oliver will come and rescue her! - Well you can still hope for him to come if he really is under the building...

NO! It couldn't be true, Oliver couldn't be dead.

“Oh I'm sorry but he is babe. I'm sorry we had to kill your boyfriend but let's face it, he wasn't the guy for you.” Shit she had said that out loud, well as loud as she could. “He was only distracting you babe, now that I got you back we can be together again , we're so good together. And you know it ! So? Will you work with us?”

Did she have a choice? Was Oliver really dead? Her heart was beating so fast. Was someone coming to save her? Or was she on her own for this one? If what Cooper just said was true then yes she was on her own. Fuck !!! Oliver couldn't be dead ! She refused to believe that ! - You trying to fool yourself won't change anything! You better start crying now darling !

“What will happen if I say yes? And what will happen if I say no?”

“Well, if you agree to come work for me, you get to live your happily ever after with little Copper here. And if you say no, well no happy ever after for you I'm afraid. No after at all in fact.”

Okay... Clearly there was no choice here.

“Okay I'll work with you.” Please Oliver be alive!!!

“Let me warn you that if you don't do what I want you to do, we'll have to shorten our partnership and you'll have no future either. I hope everything is now clear?”

“Crystal. Can you close this door or turn off the light and cut the ropes now, please?”

“Oh absolutely. Where are my manners?” Don't think you have any, starting with if you want to offer someone a job you don't kidnap them and make them believe you killed the man they love! Well it might be a little early to say that they were in love but she really really really liked him. - See you're already talking about him at the past tense! - Oliver. Is. Alive.

And as Cooper freed her from the ties. She kept on repeating herself that. Oliver is alive. Oliver is alive. Oliver is not alive...

 

* * *

 

“We need a plan guys we can't just go in blind.”

“Sara is right Oliver, we need a plan.” Dig turned toward Lyla and asked her if she had found the plans of the Count's hideout. She indeed had found some.

“Yes I did, Felicity managed to find a whole bunch of information on him, it's amazing! I need to meet this girl!” Lyla said that without realizing what she just said and kept on explaining them her plan. “So as I said there are plans but the thing is that we have no way of knowing where she actually is in this building, and believe me searching every room one by one is not an option this building is hug-”

“We'll search every room one by one if we need to! From the ground up.”

“Still Oliver, even if we search every room we need a plan, Felicity and the Count won't be the only two people in this building, he has an army at his commands. Even if they might not be waiting for us I'm sure they are prepared in case someone invades the building.” Dig started worrying a bout Oliver, he was not one to go to battle without a plan, he was completely lost here. And by looking at the others faces he could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

Letting him go in the building alone could turn out bad, he'll just break every door and every neck, whichever dared keeping him from Felicity. Right now he was not his normal self, he was this crazy caged animal growling on every person daring getting close to the fence.

“In this case we need to make sure we won't get caught!”

Surprising everyone Nyssa was the first one to address Oliver. “ We won't! But we need you not to get all crazy Oliver!”

“What?!”

“You heard me. The only person here risking to blow this up is you! I'm sorry but it's the truth, you might feel like yourself, but believe me you are not, and we don't judge you no one would after what happened today. We need you focused, Felicity needs you focused.”

“You think I don't know that? I.... I just.... can't. I need her back! Alive! Now!”

“And we will get her back Oliver, but you need to focus or you can't go with us, I'm sorry but we can't risk you screwing this up while we're there.”

“I won't! I'm focused now!”

They all looked at him with a suspicious eye, but they all knew that keeping him from coming with them would be near impossible.

“Okay what's the plan?”

 

* * *

 

They went up to another floor of the building, it was the third of the fourth one, she didn't exactly know, they had used an old and very dirty staircase to come up here. Her hands were warm again but she couldn't say as much concerning her feet, they were still cold but not because the blood could no longer flow, but because they were walking on a cold and dirty cement floor.

“What are we doing here Cooper?”

“I'm showing you around, this will be our new home after all. You need to visit.”

“Can you just show me my room please, I'm exhausted, I need to sleep.”

“I'll show you our ro-”

“'Our'?”

“Yes 'our' babe we can be together now, no need to hide in here.” Oh yes they were supposed to be together now that he 'supposedly' got rid of Oliver. How could she do this? The last thing she wants to do was to get back together with Cooper, even if she had not met Oliver there was no way she was getting back together with that crazy man who took his desires for realities.

“Can we just take things slow please?” Or not take them at all. She needed a plan and fast. “I can't forget straight away what happened, I'll need time Coop'.” Using his nickname just reminded her of a part of her life she wished she wouldn't have to relive ever again. But if she wanted him to believe her she would have to act as if she still cared about him and had feelings for him... Which will be near impossible since she has feelings for another man.

“Babe it'll be just like coming home. I promise you ! But we'll take things slow if that's what you want.” They continued walking down a hall and stopped in front of a room where he hugged her. “I missed you, babe.” He opened the door and left her there alone.

 

* * *

 

They finally had a plan after debating for an hour on how they would invade the Count's estate they had found a way.

The plan was to separate once they had got in the building. There was an abandoned wing in the building, well officially the whole building was abandoned, but Felicity had found that when the Count had decided to lay siege in this building the said wing had been in far worse shape than the rest of the building and he decided to seal the wing off.

And this was there way in the building without alarming the Count's men.

Once in each of them had to search through the floor they had been given back at the loft. The building was huge with five floors plus the basement. Which meant that some of them had to go through a floor on their own, this being the weak part of their plan. They had a way to communicate together though, the earpieces from earlier. Lyla had planned to stay home and direct them in case they needed help.

Oliver had insisted on searching through the basement on his own, but once again Nyssa was the one to put him in the right tracks, he couldn't go in alone, everyone knew it.

So they had parted, Dig was on the top floor, Floyd on the fourth one, Tommy on the third one, Sara on the second floor, Laurel on the first one and Nyssa and Oliver were in the basement.

It had been five minutes since they all entered the building, each of them went through at least seven rooms and they still hadn't met even one guard. Oliver started panicking. What if it was the wrong building? What if the Count was aware that Felicity had hacked his computers and changed everything? Or if in fact he had planed on her hacking his computer and this was a trap, he'll blow up this building too?

“You're thinking so loud Oliver seriously, we'll find...”

“You don't know that Nyssa!”

“Maybe I don't but you can't think like that Oliver! You have to hope that you will get her back.”

They entered an other room. It was empty like all the rooms they entered before.

“Why are you here? I mean I'm glad you're all here, but why? You don't even know her. None of you. Even I don't know her that much.” A dry laugh escaped his throat. “What the fuck are we doing?” A long sighed escaped him. “How did we end up working for the Russian mob? And... and Felicity she never asked for anything, and here we are looking for her because I managed to get her to get kidnapped. Fuck... seriously. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her Nyssa. I dragged her into this shit... I should have kept my fucking mouth shut and faced Anatoli's so called wrath. She wouldn't be here if-” He stopped talking as soon as he took in the scene in front of him.

“That doesn't mean anything Oliver!” We could hear in Nyssa's words that she was trying to calm him.

They had entered a new room, where there was a chair in the middle of the room and pieces of rope on the floor. And under the chair were Felicity's shoes. Oliver went to the chair and touched it.

“She was here, the seat it still warm! She is somewhere in the building guys!” They all heard him but didn't answer back not wanting to get caught.

He picked up the abandoned shoes and ran out of the room checking very quickly the rest of the rooms in the basement, Nyssa followed him and checked the rooms on the left and Oliver those on the right.

“There's nothing in the basement, except for what we already found! Where are you at everyone?” Nyssa and Oliver were still the basement in front of the door which they found earlier lead to a staircase.

“There is nobody on the fifth floor, I checked every room, It's just one big dormitory with bathrooms. There is nothing up here.” So Dig's floor was also empty. “I'm waiting at the staircase door, Lyla can you give us some information?”

“I've been trying to hack in their system since you entered the building, but there's nothing I can do in this little time, I'm sorry.”

“Okay, Laurel?” Asked Nyssa.

“There are men and women everywhere... they are preparing the drugs, I found his laboratory. They are locked in the rooms, but there are no guards. Some rooms are empty, and some other are filled with cash. This man is crazy guys. But there is no Felicity here, well I didn't see her, I'll keep on looking. ”

“Sara what about you?” Nyssa's voice seemed a bit tensed when she asked Sara.

“There are guards everywhere here... but they are all eating, it's like a giant canteen. It's really noisy. I have an idea but I don't know if you'll approve Oliver, I can knock one out and take his place. Would that be okay?” Oliver knew this was one of Sara's reckless ideas, but when he saw Nyssa tense and look at the floor he knew he couldn't let her do that. He knew Sara had training but she still took so much risks, it wasn't worth taking this one, Felicity wasn't there. He didn't know why but he had a feeling, it wasn't logical they wouldn't have kidnapped her and then sent her to the canteen to grab a bite.

“No if she's not there you get out. Hide and wait a minute for the orders. Floyd?”

“ I have eyes on him.” Floyd whispered. “The Count, he is here talking with another guy, they seem to disagree.”

“Okay. Are there other people on the floor?”

“There were five guards but I took them out. There are only the two men. I can't believe this, this building is barely secured.”

“I found her! She is with me, Oliver !!! Get out of here, all of you, now !” Tommy's voice echoed thought his earpiece. Nyssa ran out of the building. But Oliver stayed still in front of the staircase door.

“Tommy I want to talk to her please!”

“Okay, we exit the building and then I'll give her my earpiece.” They all had to get out of here and quickly.

“Is everyone out?” Asked Lyla.

They all answered “Out.” Except for Oliver who answered “On my way.”

Then he heard it. Finally. He heard her voice. It felt like ages ago since he heard her speak last.

“Oliver? Are you okay?” He couldn't help himself from smiling. It felt so good to hear her.

“I'm fine Sweety, how are you? You ok?” He finally started moving. Opening the door, and going up.

“I'm fine really, just my feet are cold. Where are you?”

“I have your shoes.”

“Oliver where are you? Get out of the building now, please.”

“I'll be right out, don't worry. I love you.” He threw is com down the stairs. And kept on going up two steps at a time.

 

* * *

 

“What?? Oliver? Oliver!? OLIVER!!” There was nothing she could do, Tommy was holding her strongly in his arms, she couldn't move. She hit him with her feet, though. “Get off of me!! Let me go! OLIVER!!”

“Go! I'll stay here with her!” Tommy's voice echoed in her ear.

And she saw them all get back in the building, except for her and Tommy staying behind! She kept on hitting him with her feet. And begged him to let her go, tears streaming down her face.

 

* * *

 

He was at the fourth floor door, Felicity's shoes still in his hand. Floyd said he had killed the guards there meaning he could come in and do what he had to do.

He opened the door, determined to end this son of a bitch.

“Mr. Queen, what a joy to see you again. I'm sorry for the explosion thingy.” Finally he had him in front of him. The son of a bitch. Oliver saw red. Thinking about Felicity, Thea... What good had this man done? None, all he seem to do was destroying everything Oliver loved. He took his gun out and pointed it straight at the Count's face.

“I wish I could say it's a pleasure seeing you, but I would be lying. What pleases me on the contrary is that I'll be the last one on this Earth to see you alive. Nothing could have brought me greater joy.” He didn't even recognize his own voice. He was speaking so coldly, he had no idea from where this voice was coming from.

The Count opened his mouth but Oliver couldn't bare to hear an other word coming out of his mouth.

He pulled he trigger. Shot him right between the eyes.

But heard a second gunshot. Which he was sure he didn't fire.

He fell. Warm sensation spreading in his back.

He heard screams and an other gun being fired. Someone fell. His back and chest were hurting like a bitch.

But in the end none of it mattered. Felicity was safe.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since …

When she heard Dig in the earpiece announcing that Oliver was down. Every word spoken in the com became a gigantic brouhaha. Everything stopped. Even her breathing. And then she exploded. She started hitting Tommy harder than minutes ago, freeing one of her arm from his hold she scratched his neck, hit him wherever she could, screaming at him to let her go. He didn't. He caught her free arm and hold her more firmly. Tommy didn't understood right away what had happened. But when he heard her screams, it was clear. Oliver, his best friend, had been shot.

It wasn't the first time. He had been shot plenty of times, for plenty of different reasons. But every time that Oliver got shot Tommy had been next to him, where he was useful. Here there was nothing he could do. He never felt so helpless. The only thing he could do was protect Felicity, for him. So he kept on holding her with all the strength he had, taking every blow Felicity threw at him.

While she struggled to get out of Tommy's arms the earpiece fell from her ear. The brouhaha stopping right away, the only sound she heard were her screams.

What happened after was a gigantic blur in her memory.

She remembered Dig with Oliver's lifeless body exiting the building and the other around them ready to kill every single person keeping them from leaving the building. When she saw him she stopped struggling. Tommy loosened his hold. She had no more strength in her body. She wasn't even sure she could stand by herself. Her eyes couldn't leave Oliver body. Next thing she remembered they all got in a huge black van, on their way for the Queen Manor.

She had learned later that it was where one of the Bratva's clandestine hospitals was. And Lyla had contacted every one who was supposed to be there when things like that happened. She also remembered Dig and Tommy relaying to give Oliver CPR. In the back of the van. There was blood everywhere.

Next thing she remembered is when they tried to get Oliver out of her sight. She couldn't leave him, because he couldn't leave her, she had no idea if it made sense but if they took him from her she had no idea if she would see him again. It was cruel asking them to separate again.

They did it anyway... She passed out, well 'passed out'. One of the medics gave her a sedative.

 

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes she had no idea of where she was. Taking in the room she was in, she saw her mother sitting next to her, holding her hand. Donna immediately got up.

“Hey Sweety, how are you felling?” Good question, how was she feeling? Answer: bad, every single muscle in her body hurt. Even her fingers.

“I'm fine. What hap-” Oliver. Where was he? “Where is Oliver?” Her breathing became short, and she started to struggle breathing.

“Felicity please calm down, Sweety. Please calm down.”

“Where he is? He's dead, that it? He left me? Tell me mom!!!!” Hysteria hit her again. Tears rolling down her face, her throat getting tighter.

“No one left you hon'. It's bad but he didn't leave you.”

'It's bad', why wasn't she saying things like 'it's all gonna be okay hon'?', 'he's fine'?

“Where is he?” Her voice broke Donna's heart, tears were streaming effortlessly down her daughter's face. So many tears.

“He is still in surgery baby girl.”

“Can we go see him, mom, please?” The sight of her daughter suffering so much and her little 'please' full of hurt, made Donna cry. She turned her back to her daughter hiding her tears and told her.

“I'll go ask baby girl. I'll be back.” When Donna closed the door behind her, Felicity still heard her loud painful cry. Making her heart only hurt more if it was even possible. When the cries disappeared she decided to get up.

Felicity tried to get up on her own. He legs were a bit weak but she was able to walk by herself.

She was still dressed with her yesterday's clothes. Still shoe less.

She opened the door, it lead to a long corridor. She walked until she arrived at the top of some stairs. She went down, taking support on the wall. She arrived in some sort of a parlor. She heard whispers and followed them. She walked down another corridor but stopped before entering in the room, eavesdropping of the persons talking.

“It's been eight hours Robert. I can't loose them both.” It was Moira speaking with Robert.

“We won't dear, he's a strong man. He faced so much he can't give up now.”

“What if he faced in fact too much? What if he couldn't take it anymore?” Her voice broke by the end of her sentence, next she could only hear muffled cries.

Felicity continued her way down the corridor hoping that Robert and Moira wouldn't see her. The door was half pushed so they didn't see her. She kept on walking having no idea of where she was supposed to go. Maybe she should have waited for her mother? Well it didn't matter much anymore...

She arrived in a living room, where were sitting, Sara, Nyssa, Lyla, Dig, Floyd, Laurel, Quentin and Christina, Donna was in the back talking with somebody. When Chris saw her she ran toward her. And everyone looked toward the door.

“Oh my god, I was so scared Felicity.” she hugged her best friend so hard he had no idea if she could still breath, but Chris didn't complain.

When she saw who Donna was talking to her jaw dropped to the floor. Shit. Tommy. What had she done to him? His whole face and neck were covered in scratch and bruises. She ran toward him, took his face between her hands. “I'm so sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to do that to you.”

He put his hands on her shoulder and comfortingly spoke to her. “Don't worry, I've been through far worse. If you could avoid scratching my face next time though, Laurel's not really happy about that.” he said calmly.

“Yes, I'm sorry.”

Someone was missing though, she thought to herself, after she heard Moira and Robert talking it felt wrong that Thea was not here. “Does Thea know what happened?” All eyes turned toward her.

Donna was the one to answer her daughter. “Moira tried calling her earlier... but she didn't answer.”

This was wrong, it felt so wrong, if there was one person would have wanted next to him when he woke it would have been his baby sister, he suffered so much from their current situation. “It's wrong, no, no, no... He would want her here, more than anything...” Felicity was out of the living room in seconds, running toward the front door, looking for car keys everywhere, she recognized her mother's purse in the parlor. She was talking to herself. “I need to go at her place, I'll get her to come here. She has to.” She found car keys in her mother's purse. And seconds later she out the door.

“What are you doing!?” She had no idea of who went after her. She didn't recognize the voice.

“I can't do nothing!!” She screamed back. “He would want her here!” She turned violently and hit a wall. Well not a real wall but, it was Dig actually. “I need to go see Thea and convince her to come here.”

“You can't drive in your condition Felicity.” His tone was calm, almost soothing.

“I don't care! You don't understand, she needs to be here, for when he wakes up, she needs to be here. He went through enough Moira was right. He needs her.” She was almost crying, but holding for Oliver, she needed to go get Thea before allowing herself to break.

“I'll go with you. My car is over there.” He pointed to a big black SUV. “Come on, let's go.”

Felicity showed Dig the way to get over there. Oliver had showed her where she lived on night when he had picked her up from work. Felicity had never forgotten the little house, thinking a lot about going over there, to try to fix things, but it was not her scene, she hadn't her place there, she had nothing to do with their fight, as much as she wanted them to reconcile she couldn't interfere in this.

“You know he would want you as much as he would want her by his side.” Dig was still looking at the road, for a second she thought it was her mind who was trying to trick her. But Dig spoke up again. “He cares immensely about you, he loves you, we all heard it. And from Oliver, believe me it's something... He lost his mind when the Count had you, I never saw him like that.”

Her breathing got faster, again. “I just... I... I want to do this for him. He just... needs her. He's suffering from this, you know, so much.”

“Okay.” Dig looked at her with a small smile. And minutes later they were in front of Thea's house, well Roy's but lived there too so.

“Can you... like... stay in the car? I want to do this alone.”

He smiled at her again. “Of course.”

She got out of the car. And walked toward the front door. Knocked. She waited.

The door opened. Thea took a look at her and figured something was wrong. Her face fall. Her breathing got faster, too.

“What happened?” Her voice cracked by the end of the question. “Where is he?” Her eyes were watery.

“At your parents house.” Felicity realized that Thea knew what it meant. She grew up with her big brother in the Bratva she knew what it meant when someone was transferred at the Queen estate.

“Wait a minute will you?” Felicity nodded. Thea got back in her house and got out minutes later with Roy he closed the door and smiled lightly to Felicity. “Roy will drive, we will follow you.”

“Okay, thank you.” Thea looked at her understanding why she said that. She was thanking her for him. But what Felicity didn't expect was Thea throwing herself at her and thanking her back.

 

* * *

 

Back at the mansion Felicity could feel Thea's nervousness. Roy did too and took her in his arms. They all walked toward the living room.

When they entered the room all eyes turned toward them once again. Except this time Robert and Moira were sitting on a couch with everyone. Looking at Thea, as if they were having a vision. She tried to smile a bit at them knowing they had to be suffering too. Roy and her went to sit on a couch at the complete opposite of her parents, and waited there. In silence.

Felicity couldn't stay in the room with them. She got in the hallway and sat on the floor. Her mind went blank. She had no idea how long she stayed there in this hallway, huddled up.

She didn't move, until a door opened. She knew it, that was it. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had no idea what the doctor was about to say, but she had a feeling she couldn't take it.

Moira, Robert and every single person hear the door in the living room, they all rushed out of the room. Donna saw her and ran to her. Holding her s close to her as she could.

Then she heard it.

“He made it.” Every single person present in the room let go of the breath they were all holding. “He is still not in the clear. The next 72 hours are critical. We have to keep him under close watch. We put him in an artificial coma, and we will wake him up once he will have regain enough strength to breath on his own. We managed to take the bullet out, it made a mess but we managed to stabilize him long enough to repair the damages it caused. He flat lined twice, but got back every time. Believe me he did not give up.” She had heard enough the doctor kept on talking and talking... But she knew the principal.

Donna never let go of her.

 

* * *

 

The three day following the doctor's statement were the longest of her life. The first 24hours no one could enter the room except the doctors. And after that only one person could go in at a time.

But when they were allowed to go see him something kept her from entering the room.

Moira went first, then Robert, Thea, Dig, Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Floyd, Nyssa.

She sat at in the hallway once again, next to the door of his room, but she couldn't bring herself to go in. They let her, no one pressured her into getting in the room. She would go when she was ready and they all respected that.

It was during his second night in observation that she finally got in the room. It was all dark, the night lights were lighting the hallway and his room. She felt shy. She had no idea why though.

She got entered the room. He was intubated. He seemed so weak. Connected to all these machines. She feared touching him. He seemed so fragile.

She touched his forehead. And placed her lips there after a moment. She took the chair and sat next to him. Taking his hand in hers.

 

* * *

 

The next five days went well, they extubated him on the sixth day. And waited on day to stop giving him the medication keeping him the artificial coma.

It took him three day to open his eyes. Those were the three longest days of her life. She feared that he would never wake up, it happened, she made some research a lot of people never woke up after a coma.

But he did. And she was next to him when he did. Holding his hand. Seeing his smile was priceless. Tears started falling down her face, she was a real fountain these days. But the heaviest of weights left her chest when he smiled at her. She kissed him and ran out of his room and yelled in the whole house that he had woke up. What she didn't realized was that it was four in the morning. But she couldn't care less right now.

Oliver was back !

It meant everything!

Everybody had stayed at the Queen's mansion, it obviously had enough rooms to welcome everyone. So they all woke up to the sound of Felicity's voice.

She will always remember the look he had on his face when he saw Thea enter his room... He even looked at Felicity for a confirmation that he wasn't dreaming. The hug they shared after ward meant everything she knew she had done something good. Surprisingly she heard Moira whisper in her ear a sincere 'thank you'.

 

* * *

 

Everything was perfect.... until Oliver remembered why they were here in the fist place. It woke him up in a start, waking Felicity as well she had fallen asleep by his side, once again.

Back to it, Oliver's nightmare.

“Anatoli.”

“It's been handled Oliver, Laurel took care of that. Back at the Count's estate she found rooms filled with cash, and when she heard that Tommy had found me, she saw the solution of your problem, right in front of her. she entered the room and took two already full bags and there was twice what you needed. She gave it all to Anatoli. It's over. We're all safe. Go back to sleep.” She caressed his hand the whole time reassuring him.

“Only if you join me. And no you won't hurt me come on Sweety I need it and you know you need it too.” She looked at him for a whole minute and when she smiled at her with his shy smile he knew he had her.

“Oh god, I missed you so much, Handsome. She kissed his cheek. I love you, Oliver, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> So I'm done with this story, I thank every single one of you for you're interrest in this story and for keping on reading it till the end.   
> THANK YOU ALL :)  
> I might do an epilogue but I'm not sure though, so if you happen to se 'Beauty behind the madness' on your feed, don't hesitate to clic ;)  
> It was my first fan fiction, so I didn't know how it would turn out and what to expect, but it turned out great (well for me at least).   
> Hope it turned out good for you too!!
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tous, à la prochaine. Peut-être ;)


End file.
